


Divinity

by Spaceelf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Face-Sitting, Family Feels, Feelings, Festivals, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Gods, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rituals, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex In A Cave, Sharing a Bed, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vines, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 68,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceelf/pseuds/Spaceelf
Summary: Canon divergence with Gods!Byleth emerges from the void as a new god.  Seteth, the fertility god, reluctantly takes on the responsibility of helping Byleth understand her new role as a deity over Fodlan.They end up fucking.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 193
Kudos: 156





	1. Holy Hell

**Author's Note:**

> GODS AU
> 
> Someone suggested I do a Fertility God Seteth AU and I thought about how Byleth, being the Ashen Demon would also play into that. Thus, this blasphemy was born. It's also a bit of a play on Hades and Persephone, but this version is lamer, poorly written, and full of my shame.
> 
> Smut will come in later chapters. I like my porn with a little plot.
> 
> Suggestions and ideas welcome, along with prompts, I make this shit up as I goooooooooooooooooooooooo so leave a comment

“The gods will make you suffer for your deeds!” Kronya hissed.

“I don’t believe in gods.” Byleth snarled, wielding her blade for a final strike.

There was a flash, and Solon appeared between them. Byleth leapt back in surprise, holding her sword at the ready. Solon twisted his hand, casting a spell. Kronya began to choke, then screamed a blood-curdling cry as his hand reached into her chest and ripped out her heart. The girl fell, wheezing, begging for Byleth to save her.

Byleth stared in horror as Solon betrayed his own kind, and began chanting another spell over Kronya’s heart. A void ripped open behind her, and a sudden force threw her tumbling back into it. The world, Solon, her students all vanished.

“You don’t believe in gods? Even after all we’ve been through?” Sothis, the strange green-haired girl appeared before Byleth, clearer than ever.

“You’re just in my head… this isn’t real.” She hissed.

“Tch. Idiot! I may be bound to you, but I’m not a figment of your imagination.” Sothis snapped. “Put the pieces together. The church… the saints… everything Rhea said.”

Byleth blanched. “I… I don’t know what to say. I can’t believe it.”  
“You can’t? Then maybe you should stay trapped in this void forever!” Sothis huffed.

“If you are a god, would you not have saved us from this predicament in the first place?”

Sothis frowned. “Your actions brought us here. I can get us back. But… It requires a sacrifice…”

“What do you mean?”

“They call you the Ashen Demon, do they not?” Sothis asked. Byleth nodded. “If you are to wield the power of a god, your actions--who you are--may affect the powers you inherit. I may be the progenitor god, and part of me may remain with you, but you will not be another one of me. How my power flows through you may hold dominion over a different aspect.”

“I’m not sure I follow.”

“You being a reckless, brainless, fool, I’d expect as much! You’ll probably end up as a war god, feasting on the fury of bloodthirsty warriors.” Sothis groaned. “Ashen Demon, you will have a heavy weight to bear if we are to return to Fodlan. You will be a new deity, and you will have to deal with the affairs of not only mortals, but the gods themselves.”

“I can deal with that later, let’s get out of here.” Byleth growled.

“I do not think you understand. Giving you my energy, my essence, my power…” Sothis sighed. “You will cease to hear my voice.”

Byleth was taken aback. “I don’t want that.”

“It comes at a price. Will you return to save Fodlan at the cost of your mortal charge?” The girl asked.

“I will do what I have to. I will avenge my father. Kronya may be dead, but those who used her still live.” Byleth was solemn.

“Then so be it.” Sothis nodded. She reached out to Byleth, and Byleth mirrored her. Light enveloped them, blinding Byleth. Closing her eyes, she felt warmth rush around her then flow inside her.

The warmth grew to a blazing fire, and soon she felt pure raw power flowing through her veins. She opened her eyes, Sothis was gone. Yet she still felt a presence. Raising her sword, she summoned the great power and channeled it into the blade, cutting through the void.

She had returned. Her students were elated. Solon, on the other hand, was shocked, enraged, and horrified. He ordered a charge of soldiers against her. With ease, she took their lives, the power charging through every fiber of her being. Byleth rushed forward, slaying Solon.

“This is not the end, Thales will carry out our mission, somehow…” He hissed.

“Your life is mine.” Byleth watched him crumple at her feet.

She turned to see her students running to her, barraging her with questions. As the surge of power ebbed, dizziness swept over her. Byleth collapsed into unconsciousness.

\---

There were many gods long ago. The progenitor god, Sothis was merely the first. Only few gods remained, but once in a few centuries, some mortal soul would rise to reign over a material realm.

Rhea, in her desperation, spent centuries trying to bring back the progenitor god. She hoped, if successful, the other gods would follow. Now, as she watched over a sleeping Byleth, she knew her success had materialized. Byleth had an aura, something only gods could see. And while it was not the same aura as Sothis’, it was just as brilliant.

Byleth stirred.

\---

Seteth was summoned to Rhea’s audience chamber. He had heard something strange happened to the professor, but the details were vague. Still, he did not trust her entirely. He wondered why Rhea would be so adamant about having this stranger guide her students when things kept going so wrong.

He was shaken when he saw Byleth talking to Rhea. An aura surrounded her. She hadn’t had one before, so why now? He balked, standing in the doorway, watching them. Was she now… like him? Like  _ them _ ?

Seteth exhaled, approaching them after regaining his composure over the initial shock. “Ah, Professor. I see you are well. You seemed to have changed.”  
“I’m still the same person.” Byleth smiled.

“I called Seteth here for a moment, if you would please excuse us.” Rhea dismissed Byleth. The Archbishop turned to Seteth, “She seems to sense auras, but can’t see them.”

“This is… disturbing.”

“She is a new god. Her aura is dark. I worry, but I believe she will do well.” Rhea continued. “I believe her domain is death, from how the students described the events of that day.”

“Death?” Seteth gasped. “We don’t need such destruction in our presence.”  
“She could be a benevolent ruler of endings and the afterlife.” Rhea countered.

“That would be like saying you, the sky god, was in charge of… of birds!” His comparison was hardly accurate, but he was dumbfounded with the circumstance as it was.

“There are so few of us left, Seteth. We should welcome her with open arms.”

“You said that when she first arrived here, and look at everything that has happened. I can’t imagine what she’ll put the monastery through if she’s a god that is just discovering her powers.” Seteth argued.

“So maybe a god like you can ease her into this new role. Help her understand. She doesn’t seem fully aware, yet. You may be able to explain things and keep an eye on her. Balance out any potential incidents.” Rhea explained.

Seteth growled. “I will do no such thing! I don’t need to be a babysitter!”  
“Yet you hover over Flayn?” Rhea chuckled. “Flayn’s life and light magic may also be a good influence. Your fertility powers and domain over the earth could ensure balance and stability to counter any potential destruction.”

Seteth rolled his eyes, “I doubt such a thing will work. I will check on her occasionally, but I do not claim responsibility. If she is a new god, then perhaps we don’t have to worry about any major incidents for a while.” He scoffed, “A death god, of all things!”

  
  



	2. Pomegranate Seeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth watches as Byleth realizes her domain over a god. Though neither of them wishes to admit their godhood, they are both very aware. Byleth, disgusted with her charge, decides to cope by working in the Greenhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I had to throw in some pomegranate in here.
> 
> Gardening and sexual tension, mmmm tasty.

Byleth told Rhea nothing upon her return. Yet her demeanor changed toward her, as if she could sense what went on in the void. Wary of Rhea, she wasn’t sure she was ready to trust her with this information. And if she, too, was a god like Sothis mentioned, then she could be just as dangerous. It was her choice to tread carefully, and dance around the subject. Regardless of if Rhea could see the change or not.

It was only when Byleth left to clear out some bandits in the mountains that she became aware of her abilities. Accompanied by her students as usual, she led the way through routing the bandits, though she was far swifter in felling them. And as she did, she could feel their life fading, and a calling to her to wish them peace. Upon doing this, sparks flew through her, giving her power. The act of fighting did not invigorate her, as she anticipated from Sothis’ warning. Instead, she was horrified to find that death and the destruction she brought were her divine fuel.

She fell back, allowing her students to finish the job. Even still she could feel their victories. The power that flowed into her made her tremble. She collapsed to her knees, her fingers digging into the earth and pulling up chunks of grass.

“Is something the matter, Professor?” A voice asked.

Her attention snapped to Seteth, who loomed behind her, his arms folded behind his back. He glared down his nose at her. Behind him, his wyvern waited, watching the battle ahead. She sensed a similar power from him as she did from Rhea.

“I need a moment.” She growled, raking her hands into the earth again and pulling up more clumps of grass.

“The ground is not your enemy. Get on your feet and get a hold of yourself.” He scoffed. “You’re not keeping a close enough eye on your students.”  
“They are fine.” Byleth snarled, irritated at his callousness. She pulled herself up, brushing her hands off. Even now she could feel their victory.

“Is there something bothering you, then?” Seteth asked, his piercing gaze boring into her.

He was indeed like Rhea. She would definitely not trust him. He distrusted her from the moment she arrived at Garreg Mach. He was not kind, like Rhea, but cold.

“No.” She tensed. She took a step towards the battlefield, the power of those fallen now at peace. She froze, feeling another small spark jolt through her. Her eyes followed the feeling until she saw the grass wither under her boot. She exhaled, letting go of the feeling, willing it away. She prayed Seteth would not notice, and as she took another step forward, she thanked Sothis for that small amount of control, leaving the grass unharmed. “I must congratulate them on a job well done.” She left Seteth without another word, feeling his searing gaze on her back.

\---

Seteth folded her arms, watching her leave, hesitant at first. The grass beneath her withered. She didn’t seem to have noticed, and her next step left the ground unharmed. With a sigh, he watched the grass fill the patches of earth she had dug up and tread on.

_ Patience. She is just learning. _ He didn’t dare speak of anything yet, there was no need to, and he wanted to avoid it for as long as possible.

He reflected upon her. Her aura was not harsh, but benevolent. He hoped it would remain that way, but reminded himself that even he had his moments of chaos. God of death or not, she never was ill-intentioned unless it was in retaliation. Usually justified. Like at the death of her father.

Seteth sucked in a breath, a realization dawning upon him. Rhea had meant for Jeralt to ascend, and he was practically a demigod of war himself.  _ Was this all Rhea’s plan? Or was it fate?  _ The thought made him uneasy. He knew that something had happened between Jeralt and Rhea that involved the fire years ago, but that was before he arrived at the monastery, still in hiding.

Perhaps he really couldn’t trust Byleth, destruction inherent in her blood.

\---

Life was a beautiful thing. Fodlan was full of it. Byleth had always admired travelling through the vibrant forests as a mercenary, grateful for the bounty around her. Her father taught her how to survive off the land in their travels.

To be the very force opposite of such things was abhorrent. She was repulsed with herself, realizing that death was her charge. Her reputation as the Ashen Demon was more suitable now than ever, and for the first time in her life, she disliked the name.

Rhea seemed to be more friendly toward her, however, and it made her days at the monastery more welcoming. Even if she seemed to pass by a glaring Seteth more frequently than before. Perhaps she only noticed them more now because of the strange feeling they gave off. She could sense them, they all had power, even Flayn, and each feeling was different and unique.

Rhea felt like the sun, vast and warm. Flayn was bright and energizing. Seteth was powerful, intense, and… something else she couldn’t quite put her finger on. It was hidden, lurking beneath the surface of his initial impression. She didn’t dare let him get close enough to investigate.

Byleth, wanting to try and cope with her self-loathing and animosity towards her new godhood, found herself in the greenhouse. Without her power, she was able to focus on simply planting seeds and tending to the plants as anyone else would. The one place where she could give life, nurture it, help it thrive.

Sowing seeds and pruning wasn’t always easy work, but she found it more rewarding with each day, and enjoyed much of her free time there.

Running footsteps halted behind her. She turned to see a wide-eyed Seteth catching his breath in the greenhouse doorway, glaring at her. Byleth stood up, wiping the sweat from her brow with her sleeve, setting her shears aside.

“What are  _ you  _ doing here?” He demanded, accusatory. “This is half of our food supply!”

“I am gardening.” She replied, bewildered at his reaction. She reached over and picked up the basket of pomegranates she just picked, holding it out to him. “I’m quite proud of these.” She had spent weeks curating the fruit trees. She beamed at him.

Seteth’s lip curled. “You did not grow this. You can’t--” He cut himself off. Byleth’s face fell. He sighed, snatching a pomegranate from the basket and examining it. “You… did this.”

She nodded.

He pried open the skin of the fruit, plucking a few seeds from the inside. “Well done.” He examined them before popping them into his mouth. He made a sound of approval at the taste. “I suppose I will allow you to continue your work here.”   


“I didn’t know it was even a question.” She huffed. “Do I need your permission to go to the bathroom, too?”

He growled, tossing the opened fruit back into her basket and storming back out of the greenhouse.


	3. Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth accompanies Flayn and Seteth on a mission to the Rhodos Coast. While she suspects Seteth and Flayn are like her in ways, she doesn't anticipate a revelation about their identities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely could use some ideas for furthering this fic, so feel free to leave a comment! I am hoping to add some smut in soon.
> 
> But wholesome bonding with Flayn, yay!

Byleth didn’t expect to cross paths with Flayn and Seteth having a dispute. “Professor! You have come at just the right time.” Flayn greeted, pulling Byleth aside.

“I don’t like the sound of that…” Byleth muttered.

“I only wish to make a small request. My dear brother is about to set forth on a most dangerous mission.”

  
Seteth added, “Indeed. The Western Church is attempting to seize sacred ground by force. Though they now have a new bishop, it seems that a radical faction has emerged to resist the new order.” He furrowed his brow. “We cannot allow the holy artifacts enshrined there to fall into their hands.”

Flayn pleaded for Byleth to accompany them.

While Byleth didn’t particularly like Seteth, she was kind toward his sister. And if accompanying them pissed him off, then she had more of a reason to do it. His breathing down her neck, watching her classes and training had only grown the animosity between them.

“If you are there to protect me, my brother’s fears will be allayed. Isn’t that right, Brother?” Flayn asked, her eyes sparkling.

Seteth sighed, “I suppose your aid would indeed be useful, yes.”

“I knew it! Please, Professor, will you join us?” Flayn smiled.

“Very well.” Byleth nodded. Flayn hurried ahead, leaving her and Seteth behind. They exchanged a glare.

“You had better watch her.” Seteth growled. “I can handle the insurgents.”

The Rhodos Coast was beautiful. Byleth inhaled the sea breeze, fresh and cool. Byleth opted this time not to bring the students along, thinking this mission would be quick, and Seteth would easily deal with the radical group. Flayn seemed delighted to travel alongside Byleth, and they exchanged stories and jokes. Flayn’s energy was so lovely to be around. Byleth was happy that the two of them got along.  
It seemed to irritate Seteth who flew ahead of them on his wyvern. Glaring over his shoulder occasionally at Byleth, as if she was a greater enemy than the church radicals that awaited them.

“I must say, Professor. It is so nice to talk to you. I am at peace with you, and you exude gentleness. I wonder how you got such a reputation as the Ashen Demon.” Flayn chuckled.

Byleth gave a nervous laugh. “I  _ was  _ raised by the Blade Breaker…”

Seteth sped ahead, and distant shouts rose above the trees. The forest parted revealing a serene coastline, with memorial markers dotting the landscape. Across the water, on a small island, a monument rose like a glowing beacon. The sacred ground. Already Western Church members swarmed the coast. Seteth was now addressing them.

“Lay down your weapons and clear this place!” He warned.

“You heretics, who defile our goddess! The sacred coast belongs to us, the Western Church!” A priest bellowed, charging after Seteth.

Byleth barred Flayn from moving any further. They hung back as Seteth defended himself against a hoard of priests. Byleth felt each foe fall to his lance. She extended her sense to offer their last moments a sense of peace, realizing she did not care for the bitter desperation projected over her. It would be her mercy over these poor souls, regardless of if they were right or wrong. She wondered how Seteth disregarded it so easily.

The enemies were overwhelming Seteth, and now advancing towards them. Byleth readied her sword, reluctant to raise it. Worried she would not be able to contain the power that already rushed through her, she ordered Flayn to stay back. Through the crowd, she saw Seteth turned, frantic. His eyes wide as the priests closed in on her and Flayn.

Byleth exhaled, swinging her sword back and unleashing it, the chain mechanism freeing itself to cut through a line of enemies. Byleth relished the release, the deadly calm washing over her. She advanced, leaving Flayn behind as she pushed the Western Church back alongside Seteth, leaving utter destruction in her wake.

Seteth had turned his attention toward the monument, soaring over the shallows and facing off with the priests in his way. Byleth routed the remaining numbers, the power spurring her on to leave no survivors. Their desecration wrought her judgement.

Watching Seteth tear through the final foes, Byleth studied his movements. He was artful, a grace about him as he did it, a force that moved with elegance that she had never noticed before. Like her, he seemed to regret the lives he took, offering them a moment to savor their last breaths out of mercy.

\---

The wind tousled his green mane, his eyes wild as he rose over his felled enemies. He looked up to see Byleth’s work done, and Flayn safe. Seteth sighed in relief, calling to Flayn.  
“Flayn, will you place some flowers at the monument?”

“Of course, Brother. That is what I came here to do.”

Seteth joined Byleth’s side as she approached the monument. “Your assistance is most appreciated. I can only hope that the Western Church will see reason and abandon this place. But just to be safe, I have retrieved the holy artifacts. We cannot risk them falling into their hands.” He packed a polearm and staff into his wyvern’s saddle. “I must confess, it was a pleasure to return here. This coast has a certain sentimental significance to my sister and me.”

“Significance?” Byleth asked.

“Yes. This stone monument is not merely here to commemorate Saint Cichol. It is also the grave of my wife.” There was a sadness in his eyes.

Flayn clasped her hands in a prayer, “You are safe now, mother. Finally, may you find peace.”

Byleth looked between her and Seteth. “Your mother is also buried here?”

  
Seteth frowned. “I suppose you have earned the right to know. But this must remain between us. Flayn is actually my daughter. My late wife and her mother are the same person.”

“I… suspected as much.” Byleth narrowed her eyes, feeling their energies again.

“And here I thought we had hidden it skillfully. There are many who would seek to harm Flayn due to the unique blood she bears. Falsifying her identity is necessary to conceal her from such individuals. Mercifully, I happen to look quite young for my age. We make quite convincing siblings, do we not?” Seteth smirked.

“If you say so…” Byleth snorted.

“Mother loved the coast so much. She and I came here often.” Flayn wistfully shared her memories, and Seteth joined her in reminiscing. There was a longing in Seteth’s voice. Byleth felt his sadness, and regarded the monument in the distance.

If this was a resting place, then as the god of death, she would ensure it would remain peaceful. Byleth waded across the water to the monument, placing her hand upon the cool stone. She summoned the power within her and channeled it into a feeling of serenity. The air shifted, and the lapping of the waves against the sand grew quieter.

She looked up at the monument, beholding the figure carved there in stone. Flayn came up next to her, laying flowers down against the monolith. The divine figure carved before her was surrounded by symbols of life, trees, and flowers.

“Who… is this?” Byleth asked.

“Saint Cichol.” Flayn replied, glancing back to Seteth.

Seteth stood behind them, and Byleth turned to face him. “You.”

Seteth furrowed his brow. “Yes. We should return to the monastery.” He resumed his cold tone.

\---

Seteth watched Byleth press her hand against the stone. He held his breath, praying she would not destroy it. He was too scared to object. He watched her for a moment, and then felt a pulse in the air.

The world seemed to calm from its usual buzz around her. Still thriving and full of life, but at peace. The insects, fish, and plants around him all seemed to be in a state of bliss. Even he had trouble evading the feeling.

_ Is this the blessing of a death god? _

Flayn seemed to notice, too. She laid flowers at the monument next to Byleth, smiling at her. Byleth turned to her after regarding the carvings on the stone.

“Who… is this?” She asked. Seteth’s heart leapt into his throat. He didn’t yet divulge the entirety of the details.

“Saint Cichol.” Flayn replied, looking back at him.

His heart sank as Byleth turned to him pointedly, “You.”

He tensed. “Yes. We should return to the monastery.” He turned to make his way back to his wyvern.

Thankfully, he knew Jeralt never taught her much about the church or the Saints. She didn’t seem like the type to do her research, either. He would not fret over her asking about his godhood, when she was likely clueless.

Yet he wondered how much she  _ did  _ know, if she could bless the grave of a sacred site so dear to him. He hadn’t expected such a generous gesture… unless she did not know what such a gesture meant in the first place. The display of power was impressive, and it stirred something inside him.


	4. Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth tends to his godly duties as Spring approaches. Byleth decides to research information about the Saints.  
> The two convene in the sauna briefly, but the heat is too much for Byleth to bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seteth and Byleth both find their own moments for "alone time", only to deal with thoughts of one another interrupting their pleasures.
> 
> HOW DARE THEY!

Winter months passed, and Seteth prepared for the Spring. The land needed his blessing before it could begin to bloom again, and he took to the sky on the back of his wyvern to survey Fodlan. The land was healthy, and as the snows melted, he felt it wake. The trees thrived beneath the ice, ready to return to their green praise.

He was pleased. Keeping his head in a level place. He needed all the focus at this point in time, as the waking land demanded much from him. He did what he could to temper it.

Taking time to rest in a quiet clearing, his wyvern fished in a nearby creek. He sat against a boulder, basking in the sun, the cool spring breeze still harsh against his flesh. The waking land called to him for his blessing. He would need to do much work to bring a healthy year.

Seteth palmed his cock from the outside of his pants, letting it swell in the confines of the fabric. He hummed, content to begin his fertility ritual. The land demanded it, a song roaring in his ears. He unlaced his trousers, pulling his length free. Even in the cool air his cock persisted, dribbling precum. He hunched over, kneading his balls as he worked his shaft, groaning in pleasure.

It was only in spring when Fodlan demanded his blessing that he would oblige the ache. He let his instinct take over, his thoughts wandering freely to whatever would inspire him.

His roaming thoughts betrayed him however, as they settled on Byleth. Her smile, her legs, her supple body. His cheeks burned with shame, but he insisted on finishing his work, fucking his hand and cursing. He let out a shaky moan as his cock twitched and he spilled his seed over the grass.

He watched as flowers bloomed where he had blessed the earth, but then withered. He snarled, cursing Byleth’s name for tainting his ritual. He would have to try again later. She would be banished from his thoughts by then.

\---

Byleth was curious. The energy she felt from Seteth and Flayn was odd enough. For them to reveal their identities as Saints was a whole other level of strange. Daring to understand them more, she ventured to the library.

Seteth was gone on whatever business he had to do, and Flayn took the opportunity to socialize with the students, now that he wasn’t breathing down her neck. Byleth felt sorry for Flayn. Seteth seemed absolutely unbearable, and to live centuries with him sounded utterly miserable.

Pulling books from the shelves, she settled at a desk and began reading about the Saints. Unsure if they were myths or truths, she still enjoyed indulging her curiosity. Cethleann was said to be the Saint of healing. She recovered the wounded from battle and remedied the sick. It was just like Flayn.

Cichol, the earth Saint, protected Fodlan and allowed life to flourish. He was often associated with Spring, and his crest was even used as a fertility symbol. Byleth snorted.  _ That old cranky bastard associated with fertility?  _ She scoffed. While Cethleann--or rather Flayn--was his daughter, that was hardly a testament to his fabled blessings. Perhaps accounts written by even the most devout worshippers through the ages were just as inaccurate as anyone else’s.

She continued to search through texts for answers, but while there was some variation, they followed the same train of thought. Byleth at least deduced that the Saints weren’t just saints, but gods in their own right. The energy Flayn and Seteth gave off was proof enough. Understanding their powers and their domains would help her understand her own. Byleth didn’t dare reveal her godhood to them, for fear that they might not be trustworthy or attempt to challenge her. She couldn’t bear the thought of facing a sweet soul like Flayn, and sensing Seteth’s strength left her wary of him.

Mostly, Byleth just wanted to understand the extent of her powers and dominion. If anything, she wanted to avoid something going wrong or inadvertently hurting someone she cared about. And when the time came, she would be ready to unleash her wrath upon her enemies in the most efficient manner.

\---

Seteth was in a sour mood when he returned to Garreg Mach. Embarrassed, frustrated, enraged that Byleth dared to disrupt his thoughts and ruin his blessing of the earth. He opted to relax in the sauna, hoping it would ease his mind.

He made his way through the steam, finding a spot to sit back with a sigh.

“Seteth?” A voice asked next to him.

His heart sank as he peered through the steam to see the Ashen Demon herself. “Ah, Byleth,” He said curtly, “Enjoying the sauna?” His blood boiled.

“I just finished up some training.” She sighed. She looked him over. He caught her gaze with a glare. She stammered, “Y-you don’t have many scars for someone with your battle experience.”

“Nor do you.” He muttered.

She looked down at her arms, acting surprised that there were no scars there.  _ Did she not know she heals differently now? _

“I-I should go.” The revelation seemed to disturb her as she bolted out of the sauna.

_ She’ll figure it out.  _ Seteth reassured himself.  _ I don’t need to explain this. _

\---

Byleth looked herself over in the mirror. Her scars from battles past had vanished, and she had hardly noticed.  _ It must have been a gradual change. _ She mused. In the privacy of her bedroom, she shed her clothing, admiring her now flawless skin. She had envied such a luxury before, but now it seemed impossible.

Like how smooth and flawless Seteth’s skin was in the sauna. Dripping with sweat. Muscled. His shorts tight enough that she could see his--

_ Get yourself together! What are you thinking! _

She shook her head. She was full of energy from the recent battles and missions with her students, and needed to channel it into something. She was getting wound up over  _ Seteth _ of all people! She forced a fake gag at her reflection at the thought. He was such a bitter creature.

Yet as she preened herself in her mirror, her thoughts wandered to him. Something was different about him in the sauna. On the surface he seemed his normal guarded self, but his energy…

She shuddered as her fingers dipped between her legs, feeling her molten core. Shameful as it was, she figured if she blew off some steam he would be out of her thoughts forever. Those piercing eyes, that proper stern demeanor… She fell into her bed exploring herself, basking in pleasure as she wasted away the rest of the afternoon in self-care.


	5. Teatime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is tricked into having tea with Seteth. He takes the opportunity to address some of her questions and concerns about the Saints. Rhea grows impatient with the delay of Spring, insisting Seteth move quickly or she will take matters into her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhea is evil and Seteth will not give in to the pressure lmaooooooo he is such a gentleman bless him

“Spring is delayed?” Rhea asked Seteth. “Why?”

“I… I have been distracted.” Seteth replied, staring at his feet.

Rhea turned away from him. “Perhaps the Professor could assist you.”

“The Professor? How?” She did not respond. Seteth swallowed a lump in his throat, shaking his head. “I would prefer to keep my distance.”

“You have not spoken to her about godhood, have you? Have you learned anything more about her abilities?”

Seteth pursed his lips, recalling the blessing and her healing. “N-no.” He replied softly.

Rhea faced him, a glint in her eye, “Let the Professor assist you with the ritual, Seteth.”

“I will not!” He huffed, storming out of her office.

Though, she did have a point. Seteth balled his fists at his sides, brisking down the corridor. The thought of Byleth helping him--

_ No, absolutely not.  _ He stopped in his tracks, an idea coming to him.  _ Or maybe…  _ He hurried to the greenhouse.

Byleth was busy planting vegetable seeds when he found her. He moved to pick some herbs from a few select plants, “Professor, I see you are enjoying the greenhouse.”

“Yep. With spring coming, I wanted to get things planted early.” She replied, not bothering to look up at him.

He snatched a few pods of vanilla, some cinnamon, rose petals… remembering the concoction for a brew. He hated to do such a thing, but he was desperate, and the land demanded it of him, as part of his charge, He could not fail. Hopefully after all was finished, she would not remember a thing, and he would never have to worry about her haunting his thoughts again.

“You seem busy. Is something wrong?” Byleth turned to see him gathering ingredients in his arms.

“I--er--” Seteth stammered, trying to figure out the best way to approach this. He could not just straight up mention his godhood. Nor could he talk about the land blessing ritual. His heart leapt into his throat as he looked down at the ingredients in his arms, his face burning with shame. “Would you like to join me for tea?”

She laughed, his face fell. “Oh, you’re serious.” She gasped. “Look Seteth, I’m not particularly inclined to accept any invitation. You’re still as harsh as ever, despite everything that happened at the coast. You still watch me like a hawk, distrusting. So why should I humor you?” Her tone was harsh.

Seteth said nothing, ignoring the sting of rejection and returning to his office. He stared down at the ingredients that he dropped onto his desk. He chewed the inside of his cheek as he considered her words again.

Pulling out a mortal and pestle, he grinded the ingredients together. “Just in case.” He muttered.

\---

Another week passed, and Spring hadn’t come. Rhea assumed that Seteth continued to avoid Byleth, much to her dismay. She grew impatient. Finally a new god walked amongst them, and she was eager to see Byleth’s aid to rebuild their numbers. Seteth was her prime candidate, knowing she herself could not interfere, lest Byleth discover anything that would potentially drive her away from them.

When Rhea went to investigate, she found the makings of a love potion hidden away in Seteth’s desk. She grinned, he was only binding his time. Still, it was not enough. Rhea took the sachet and tucked it away in her robes, slinking out of Seteth’s office.

\---

Seteth’s attempts to cross Byleth’s path in earnest failed miserably, almost always resulting in an exchange of harsh words or insults. Every time he gave up and tried to return to the ritual himself, he was haunted again by her image.

He loathed it. The land needed to wake. It begged him. Still he would not grow as desperate as he was to use the love concoction, realizing how twisted and wrong it was to do so, especially under Rhea’s pressure. He was disgusted with himself for even considering it, and instead focused on seeking out alternate methods.

Befriending her wasn’t working. Small gifts he left were perceived as backhanded insults. She was wary and tense around him. He didn’t blame her one bit.

Yet, she did manage to get along with Flayn. And since that day at the coast, the two became good friends. He decided to implore Flayn for her help.

“Yes, Brother?” Flayn asked as he approached her in the cathedral.

“Flayn, I have something to ask of you.” Seteth exhaled. “I would like for you to convince Byleth to talk to me.”

Flayn’s eyes lit up, “Do you fancy her?”

“N-no!” His protest was too sharp to deter her. “I… I think it’s time I spoke to her about her divinity.”

Flayn chuckled. “You know she has been doing much research, learning about the Saints. She is very interested in their miracles and what they could do. Sometimes she asks me if everything in the library books is true.”

“She is?” Seteth’s heart leapt. “Does she ask about me?”

Flayn gave a wry smile, “Brother, why do you not invite her to tea?”  
“I tried. She declined.”

“Do you wish for me to invite her for you? Perhaps trick her so that you two can talk things out?” She asked.

He nodded eagerly, “Please. She could even bring her books.”

“Very well then. Expect to meet her in the tea garden tomorrow. She never declines my invitations.” Flayn giggled. A twinge of jealousy pulled at him with her words. He pushed it out of mind, optimistic for the next day.

\---

Byleth arrived in the tea garden, her latest book on Saints in her arms. She frowned when she spied Seteth at the table, his hands folded neatly into each other.

“Where is Flayn?” She demanded from him with a scowl.

“She requested I take her place today, since she forgot an errand she had to do.” Seteth replied. “I… I am sorry to disappoint you.” He hung his head.

“Tch. Thanks for wasting my time.” She growled, turning to leave.  
“Wait!” He grabbed her arm. She turned slowly to face him with a glare. “Please, do not let this tea go to waste. Won’t you join me?”

With a sigh, she sat, resting her book on the edge of the table. He poured her tea, handing her the cup.

“It’s not poisoned, is it?” Byleth asked.

“If it was, it would not harm you.” Seteth replied, meeting her gaze. She froze.

“What do you mean by that?” She narrowed her eyes.  
“You seemed surprised when you looked down to see no scars on your arms. Do you not want an explanation?” Seteth sipped his own tea.

Byleth glanced around the garden, asserting they were alone. “What do you know, Cichol?” She hissed.

“You heal. Slowly. But that is one of our powers.” He replied.

“Our?”

“Don’t play dumb.” He scoffed. “You are a god, like me and Cethleann.” She blanched. “Though I am not entirely sure what your domain is.”

She took a deep breath. “And you are an earth god.” She set her hand on the cover of her book. He nodded to it. She slid it across the table to him.

He opened it, thumbing through the pages. “Ah yes. Cichol the earth god. God of harvest, prosperity, and fertility.” He looked up to meet her gaze.

“Is any of that true?”  
“Well prosperity may be a bit much, but everything else is spot on.” He gave a wry smile. “And what about you, have you figured yourself out?”

“I…” She stared down at her teacup, forlorn. “I am with certainty a death god.”

“That does not have to be a bad thing.” Seteth reassured her. “From death come new beginnings. Even Winter must turn to Spring.” He placed his hand over hers. She snapped her attention up to him, pulling her hand away. “Ah, my apologies. Still, I would like to thank you for the great blessing you bestowed on the monument back at the Rhodos Coast. That was truly generous.”

“It was?” Byleth cocked an eyebrow.

“Blessings can be a regular ritual, or a special gift. The one you did was… profoundly special. I am grateful you have brought a tranquility to that resting place. That is something only a death god can do. I am certain your domain expands beyond that.”

“And you could help me figure that out?”

“Well, yes.” Seteth nodded. “Though I must ask you to help me, first.”  
“With what?”  
He folded his arms, closing his eyes. “As you know I am a fertility god. At the moment I struggle with ushering in the arrival of spring. I would appreciate your assistance with the ritual.”

“Oh yeah sure, sounds easy.” She shrugged. “What do I have to do?”

Seteth chuckled, unable to meet her eyes. “Well, you see… The ritual…” He searched for the words. “I must bless the land with a sacred act of spilling my, ahem… seed.”

The realization dawned on her as her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. She managed to croak out, “ _ What _ ?”

“Well I am just asking for a little assistance to… make sure that my head is clear for the ritual. Any negativity can completely foil the blessing.” He explained. “So with your help, and making amends, we could--”

“Absolutely not!” Byleth gasped, knocking her chair backward as she leapt to her feet. “How  _ dare  _ you!” The ground beneath her began to shake. A crack appeared in the earth beneath the tea table, a widening line between them.

Seteth huffed and planted his feet on the ground, settling the shaking and defying the will of her destructive anger with his power. “Do mind your temper.” He sighed, annoyed. The crack between them closed. “This is why I’ve been stuck keeping an eye on you, so things like  _ this  _ don’t happen.”

“You’ve been  _ watching  _ me too?”

“No, not like that!” He blurted. She stormed off, leaving a trail of withered grass in her wake.

He sighed, extending his energy to restore the garden before anyone passed by and noticed.  _ I am a failure. _

\---

Byleth brooded by the goddess tower, cursing Seteth for the audacity to propose such a thing. She surveyed the land before her, watching the sun sink over the horizon, painting the sky in furious colors.

“Is something wrong, child?” Rhea’s voice startled her.  
She turned to face her. “You’re like me too, huh?”

“Well, yes. As was your father. Before he left the monastery years ago he was set to be the god of war.” Rhea explained. “We all have duties to our domains, and often those duties transcend mortal boundaries of what is wrong or right. They are simply the needs of nature.”

“Seteth talked to you, didn’t he?” Byleth grumbled, turning back toward the sunset.

“Even if he didn’t I still would want you to understand this. I’m sure you have felt it already on the battlefield.” The Archbishop explained.

“I have.” She nodded.

Rhea set a cup of tea on the wall next to Byleth. “I brought this for you.”

“Thanks.” Byleth smiled. She picked up the cup and inhaled, notes of rose and vanilla meshed with a hint of cinnamon and honey, along with another electric zest, like nothing she had ever known. “Smells delicious.”

“A special blend, to ease your woes.” Byleth drank down the cup, enamored with the taste.

“Walk with me.” Rhea said, gesturing. Byleth joined her side, as they made their way up the stairs to the offices. With each step Byleth felt light and fuzzy, drifting through the corridors. Rhea’s casual conversation sounded muffled as she led her into an office. “I’ll be right back…” Rhea said, disappearing back beyond the door and hearing the click of the lock.

“Byleth, what are you doing here?” Seteth’s muffled voice rang through her ears. Byleth turned to see the green-haired man approaching her, and she glided to him, colliding with his shoulder.

She lost herself in his eyes, he was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. She wanted to touch him. She reached up to brush her fingers against his face, but he caught her arm.

“What is the meaning of this?”

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, her vision hazy. She felt hot. Her legs wobbled. Seteth caught her before her knees buckled. Her breath was heavy, and she felt a fire in her blood. Her face flushed as she whined from the throbbing heat in her core.

\---

“Damn it, Rhea!” Seteth swore. He brought Byleth over to the couch against the wall of his office, and hurried to the door. He jiggled the doorknob, finding it locked. Behind him, Byleth moaned, delirious.

Furious, he glanced around the room for something, anything to help the situation. Byleth was already pulling at her clothes.

“Please, get a hold of yourself,” Seteth pleaded, kneeling at Byleth’s side and trying to shake her out of it. “You don’t want this.”

Her pupils dilated, her eyes hungry. Her hands grabbed his shoulders. He wrenched away, hurrying across the room.

“Rhea!” He shouted. “Rhea you can’t do this! It isn’t right! This will not help anything!” He beat against the door. “Rhea I won’t do this!”

A calm voice answered him from behind the door, “Spring must come, Seteth. I grow impatient with you.”

Seteth’s eyes flashed with fury. With a roar, he charged against the door, kicking it down. Wood splintered from around the lock as the door flew across the hallway and collided against the wall, inches from Rhea. Seteth panted, shoulders heaving as he glared at Rhea.

“Why did you give her that?”

“I found it in your office. Were you not planning on using it anyways?” Rhea asked, nonchalant.  
“I decided against such a thing.” Seteth’s lip curled. “It is wrong. Byleth will never join us if we act so selfishly.”

Rhea glared at him down her nose. “Then you had better figure it out, or I shall make sure Spring comes one way or another.”

Seteth balked at the threat. “I will perform the ritual, I just need time. I must sort myself.”  
“You have done it for centuries alone, I fail to see how this year is any different.” Rhea’s eyes flicked up to Seteth’s office. “Unless…”

“Don’t.” Seteth growled. “Whatever you are thinking, I swear to you--”  
“Very well then,” Rhea replied flatly, gliding down the hallway.

\---

Byleth awoke in Seteth’s office, bewildered. Her clothes were out of sorts and she was confused, having no memory of how she got there. The last thing she recalled was watching the sunset next to the Goddess Tower. She frowned.

Flayn brought in a tray, setting it on Seteth’s desk. “My brother said you fell and were out of sorts, so he left you to rest here.” She poured a cup of tea for Byleth. “He sent me to go check on you.”

She handed the cup of tea to Byleth. She looked at it hesitant, but the gentle waft of ginger assured her and she sipped at it. She looked around to see the room was dark, candles lighting the bookshelves around her.

“What time is it?”

“Quite late.” Flayn answered. “Are you feeling well?”

“Fine. My head feels kinda weird, but I’m okay.” She sighed.  
“My Brother was quite worried, but he figured you would not want him around when you awoke, so he sent me.” She chuckled. “I suppose you two didn’t have very pleasant conversation earlier today?”

Byleth looked past her to see the door of Seteth’s office propped against the opposite wall in the hallway. Part of the knob remained in its latch, splinters of wood hanging over it. A thousand questions whirled in her mind.

“It didn’t end on the best of notes, but I didn’t think it was  _ that  _ bad.” She nodded to the door.

Flayn glanced over her shoulder, “Oh, Seteth did that. Something about an emergency with the state you were in. I don’t know all the details, but I’m sure he can fill you in. If you have tea with him again.” She winked.

Byleth groaned. “I might pass.”  
“Oh?” Flayn was taken aback.  
“We don’t exactly agree on a lot of things. You’re a good person, and I’m sure he is too and all… but I just think it’s better if me and Seteth keep our distance from one another.” Byleth explained.

Flayn’s face fell. “I see.”

It ached Byleth’s heart to see her so disappointed.

“Ah, hell. I’ll give it another shot.”

“You will?” Flayn asked, hopeful. Byleth smiled and nodded.


	6. Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth agrees to help Seteth with the Springtime ritual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY WE'RE GETTING SOMEWHERE  
> It's not super smutty, but we've made some progress and it's gonna get better... pls enjoy these lewd moments and Byleth's awkwardness

“Come in.” Seteth called.

Byleth slipped into his office, shifting on her feet as she stood before his desk. He was so focused, finishing whatever he was writing with diligence before he looked up at her, setting his quill aside.

“Professor, what a surprise. I did not expect to see you here since the incident the other day.” He kept a stoic expression, and she was unable to decipher if he was pleased to see her or not.

“Yeah, well… I’m sorry. Flayn talked some sense into me. And apparently whatever happened that night--I don’t remember a thing--but she said you took care of me, so… thanks.” She rubbed her neck, unable to meet his eyes.

“Please, sit.” He gestured to the chair before his desk. She did so, clasping her hands together in her lap, her palms sweaty. “The other day I came across you drugged. It was sometime after our tea party. Do you recall eating or drinking anything?”  
“No. The last thing I remember was watching the sunset at the Goddess Tower.”  
Seteth frowned. “I see. I am quite worried. While we may not be on the best of terms, I still see you as a reasonable ally and friend to Flayn. I am trying to fully understand this situation myself. Are you sure you are alright?”

“Yes.” She replied. “Listen, I wanted to have tea with you again. I think I have a few more questions.”  
“Of course.” Seteth replied. “Same time and place?”  
“Perhaps a more private location.” She blushed.

“Oh. Then maybe here in my office? Tomorrow afternoon?” He asked.

“Sounds good. I’ll bring the tea.”

\---

Seteth didn’t know why he took extra time to bathe and groom himself, straightening his robes into pristine form that morning. He didn’t know why he eagerly awaited the afternoon, or why he couldn’t entirely focus on his work.

But Byleth arrived with the tea tray on time, setting it on his desk and seating herself across from him.

With the door closed and locked, she relaxed, pouring them tea. “Do you like Ginger?”  
“It is my favorite.” Seteth smiled, thanking her.

“Seteth, I am quite unsettled by the fact that Spring hasn’t yet arrived. I’m concerned. Is this ritual of yours really what ushers in the season?” Byleth stared at the teacup in her lap.

Seteth swallowed, straightening his posture. “Well, yes.”  
“So it is really just practical.”

He nodded.

“So for practicality, say I assist you in this ritual… however you need me to.” Her cheeks reddened as she met his gaze.  
“I would appreciate that.” He replied with a nod, keeping his composure. His heart thundered in his chest.

“So it wouldn’t mean anything.”  
“Correct.” Seteth nodded, taking another sip of his tea.  
“Why me?”

The question made him choke. Coughing, he managed to squeak out, “You have… been a recent distraction, interrupting the ritual.”  
“So wouldn’t it be best if I wasn’t present?” She asked.

“No!” He cleared his throat, “No. I believe… knowing where this new distraction is will help me focus. You are a new god, and your aura is quite… potent.”

“I see. So it’s just god stuff.” Byleth nodded.

“Yes, exactly.” He exhaled.

“And then after this we won’t have to worry again.”  
“That is correct.”

“Great, so let’s go!” Byleth jumped to her feet, determined.

Seteth’s cheeks burned, “Well, not yet. We will need to travel a bit. Find a good spot, discuss how to perform the ritual…”

“Oh okay. So when do we head out?”

Seteth’s mind raced. “Tomorrow morning? Meet me by the stables?”

“Sounds good.” She nodded.

\---

Rhea summoned Seteth to her audience chamber. “Seteth, Where is Spring?” She demanded.

Seteth pulled out his chest, “I leave tomorrow to perform the ritual. The Professor has agreed to assist me.”

Rhea’s interrogating air immediately shifted, “This is wonderful news. I look forward to the new gods.”  
“New gods?” Seteth cocked an eyebrow.

“You will mate and have children.”  
“No, we are just performing the ritual. She does not want--”  
“Seteth, there are so few of us. Do not disappoint me.” Rhea warned.  
Seteth shook his head, “I cannot promise you anything. I would not trifle with a death god. She has only agreed to the ritual, and nothing more.” Before Rhea could respond, he stormed out.

\---

Byleth was surprised when Seteth helped her up into the saddle of his wyvern, explaining that flying would be faster. He climbed into the saddle behind her, and she was suddenly very aware of their proximity as he pressed against her back while he took the reins.

_ We’re gods. This means nothing to him. It’s just a weird god thing. Don’t overthink it. _

She exhaled, relaxing as they took flight. She was nervous, having little experience with flying mounts, so she leaned forward to brace herself against the wyvern’s neck. Seteth grunted behind her.

“Do you mind sitting up straight?” He growled. “This is rather uncomfortable.”  
She then felt the reason why against her backside.  
“S-sorry!” She squeaked, straightening herself.

He seemed unphased after that, guiding his steed over Fodlan, across the forests and rivers, until he settled in a clearing on a mountain. They landed, Seteth sliding from the saddle to the ground and stretching with a grunt. Byleth clambered down after him, nearly falling flat on her face.

“It’s just a field.” Byleth muttered. Seteth gave her an inquisitive look. “I was expecting some temple or shrine or something.”

He chuckled, “All of Fodlan is my temple.” He stretched out his arms, basking in the verdant glory around him. The trees shook, the insects and birds sang their songs even louder. Yet even with all the liveliness, the field was still quiet.

Seteth met her gaze, his eyes brighter than before. His strides confident, the grass growing thick and lush around his steps. He had a hungry look upon his face, his eyes locked on hers as if she was his prey.

“Shall we begin?”

“Er, what exactly do you need me to do?” Byleth had an inkling of an idea, but didn’t dare say specifics.

He stopped in his tracks, the look in his eyes fading. “Ah, well. That is for you to decide. I am just happy you agreed to come with me. I just desire you here.”

She blushed. “Well, um. I’d like to get to know you first. I mean, we kinda know each other already but… ah. You’re okay with this and all?”  
“Yes. It doesn’t have to mean anything.”  
“Like a one night stand.”  
“You could call it that.” He nodded.  
She exhaled. She was no stranger to knowing someone intimately, having had a fair amount of encounters before she came to Garreg Mach. With someone who she interacted with quite regularly, and would continue to see and work with… and as a god… the weight of her actions descended over her shoulders.

“I’m sorry. I guess I should mentally prepare.”

Seteth nodded, “Is there anything I can do to make this more comfortable for you?”  
Byleth chuckled, and joked, “A bed would be nice.”

Seteth took it literally, and inhaled, throwing his hand out to the center of the clearing. Trees erupted from the ground, bursting with vibrant green foliage. Vines climbed up the trunks and wove their way across the branches to created a canopy and drapes, while the dried winter-worn grass beneath flourished and thickened, blades weaving into one another. Flowers bloomed over the vines and along the edge of the bed, bringing with them a sensual fragrance that hung in the air.

Byleth’s jaw dropped.

Seteth turned, panting. “Is this to your liking?”

Wide-eyed, she nodded.

“I am sorry it is not more, I do not have much energy since… well… that is what the ritual is for.” He extended his hand to her, straightening himself as he caught his breath.

Byleth swallowed, taking his hand and following him to the bed. “So how much participation are you thinking here?”

“I do not want to make you uncomfortable.” He reiterated. “I plan to undress, lay back, and spend myself one way or another. I would be most grateful if you… lent a hand.”

Her throat tightened, and at last she picked up on that third feeling from the energy surrounding him. Sensual, rich, passionate, lustful.  _ A true fertility god. _

“I don’t have to undress?”

“Not if you do not want to.”

“I don’t have to do anything but… help you along?”  
“And if you feel like you need to stop, I am sure that will be fine.”

“Okay.” She felt the sweat beading on her forehead. “I suppose you can get ready.”

Seteth nodded, beginning to unbutton his robes. She glanced away, instead deciding to sit on the bed he made, finding it soft and welcoming. The vines around the other sides created a shroud to offer privacy, even though they were far from any other souls.

_ This isn’t so bad. I’m just helping out to bring Spring to Fodlan. I barely have to lift a finger--er well… This is just all professional. Yeah. Professional. Nothing to worry about. Piece of cake. Just a favor for a friend. Well, maybe not exactly a friend but-- _

Seteth’s weight on the grass bed drew her attention. He was nude, and she was surprised to find his robes were hiding a wall of muscle. His attention was turned to pulling the vine drapes closed, his back rippling.

Her breath hitched as he turned to look at her, his eyes bright and hungry like before. Green hair spread across his broad chest in a fine layer, and a trail of green kissed his navel and flowed down to…  _ Holy Goddess. _ She was definitely staring now, and unable to wrench her eyes away. His length was impressive, even only half hard. Her cheeks burned.

“Are you alright?” He murmured, easing next to her.

_ Beautiful. Beautiful. Goddess he is so beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Say something, idiot! He asked you a question! _

“B-beautiful.” She blurted, feeling as if her burning shame would melt her face off.

“Byleth?”

“I-I’m okay.” Her voice cracked. He laid back, a pillow of white flowers rising to meet his head. He tucked an arm behind his hair, allowing his other arm to drift downward.

“May I begin?” He asked, his hand resting on his thigh.

She cleared her throat, straightening herself. “Sure.”

“Would you like to help? You can lay down if it makes it easier.” His voice was sincere.

She reached out, her hand trembling.  _ I wasn’t expecting him to be this hot. What the hell do I do? Idiot! You know what to do. You both have an agreement. It’s respectable, professional. It doesn’t mean anything. Have some fun, give him a break. It’s Springtime, dammit! Just remember back at the monastery he’s a grumpy bastard. Don’t get the wrong idea. Just go with it. It’s not gonna change anything… _

Her thoughts were racing, and she was frozen. Seteth sat up, taking her hand in his.  
“It’s okay. If you want I can take you back to the monastery.” He assured her.  
“No, I want to do this.” She squeezed his hand in hers.

“Perhaps this needs a different approach. Are you okay with kissing?” He asked sheepishly.

She wasn’t sure her face could get any redder. “Kissing is nice. Yeah, we can start with that.” She nodded.

He held her hand and smiled. “Then if you would like to start with that, we can. Whenever you’re ready.”

“Thank you.” She whispered.

_ You can kiss the beautiful man. Kiss the beautiful man. Kiss the beautiful man. _

She reached up, brushing her fingers along his facial hair up to his cheek. She leaned in, meeting his intense gaze before closing her eyes and brushing her lips against his. She melted into the kiss. He smelled of the sea and fresh citrus, and with the smell of the blooming flowers around them she had never had such a soft, perfect kiss. She pulled away, looking at him again. He smiled, his lips parted, his cheeks flushed.

She had to taste him again. Her lips met his with more force this time, as she licked over his lips in a question. He tasted divine, parting his lips for his tongue to meet hers. A shaky sigh escaped her as her hand traveled up to comb through his silky hair, along a pointed ear.

_ So this is what it’s like to kiss a god. _

Her hand wandered down to brush across the field of his chest. She opened her eyes to see he had closed his, enjoying the taste of her as their tongues danced. Byleth could hardly breathe, the heat pooling in her core and leaking further still. She pressed her knees together, resisting the temptation, even as her hand snaked down past his waist to his upper thigh.

He moaned into her, peering from under a heavy eyelid at her. His pupils blown wide, something wild and savage seemed to possess him. Yet he maintained control, never lifting a finger to her, allowing her to do as she pleased at her own pace, patient. She explored him, breaking from the kiss for a breath and to pay attention to what she needed to do.

His cock was upright, completely hard. An impressive length and girth, she wrapped her fingers around it, barely able to fit its width in her hand. He sighed, leaning back and propping himself up on his elbows as she began to work his length, marvelling at the sight before her.

A bead of precum crowned his slit, and his balls tightened as she continued, increasing her pace. “Byleth,” He rasped. “You’re doing so well. Please don’t stop.”

She swallowed, meeting his darkened eyes, squirming in her place. She reached down with her other hand to massage his balls, drawing a loud moan from him. His cock twitched in her hand, and her grip tightened, feeling his pulse under her fingers. His eyes stared deep into hers as he panted, nearing the edge. He tensed. His legs twitched.

“Byleth! I--I’m--” He moaned, ropes of hot cum exploding from him, painting the grass bed between his legs. It was only when Seteth’s eyes closed that she glanced down to see cum glistening over his cock, her hand, and the grass. His seed glistening as flowers began to weave up through the grass underneath it.

Seteth fell backward onto his flower pillow with a sigh. “Thank you.”

“Sure, no problem.” She murmured, sitting over him, holding her messy hand aloft.

He rolled over, pulling a handkerchief from his robes. He sat up and took her hand, wiping it off gently and thoroughly with the utmost care.

“So I guess that’s it?” Byleth asked.

“For the Southern part of Fodlan, yes.” Seteth replied.

“Wait,  _ what _ ? I have to do this again?” Byleth gasped. The color drained from her face.

“Three more times. West, East, then North. Fodlan is a big place.” Seteth replied. “Is that alright?”

“So this is going to take a while.”

“A few days of travel. I will make sure all your needs are met.” He assured her. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Ah… no this is fine. Do you need to rest for a bit?” Her mind was racing again.

“If you don’t mind.” He laid back down.

“I’ll just… go for a walk.” She said, pulling aside the vine drapes and slipping out into the field.

The grass already seemed more vibrant, and the trees surrounding the area budded. Even the breeze around her carried with it a new feeling of rebirth.  _ It worked. I guess he wasn’t lying at least. It was actually not bad at all. _ She strolled across the clearing, following the sound of a creek that flowed along the treeline. She decided to rinse her hands in the water, and wipe the sweat from her brow.

She looked back over her shoulder to see the bed still there, the vines covering where Seteth was likely dozing, peacefully.  _ Well, you have a moment to yourself, so why not? _ She found a soft patch of grass along the bank and tucked her hand under her shorts. Feeling her drenched smallclothes was no surprise, her pussy excited from the vision of the fertility god that came from her touch. She recalled his face and how he moaned her name, circling her clit.

Sucking in a sharp breath she bit back a moan as she found her own release to the fresh memories. Relieved, she rinsed and plodded back across the clearing.


	7. Budding Blooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Seteth travel to perform the second ritual. Byleth finds herself teasing Seteth for her own amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so spicy I mean wowie wow
> 
> now they're both naked and they are h o r n y but there is so much restraint between them that it's absolutely agonizing!  
> I hope you enjoy the very end of this chapter, a real treat :)
> 
> I am open to hearing your suggestions, feedback, and just talking about these two in general aaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> whew seven chapters in one day, I'm a bit sleepy. I am still recovering from mono (shit takes forever apparently). I'll try to post more tomorrow.

Seteth emerged from the bed and dressed, feeling refreshed. He willed the vines away, letting the structure fall to a more natural form. He hoped he didn’t frighten Byleth with the news that he would have to complete the ritual across Fodlan a few more times to bless the land and ensure Spring finally arrived.

He appreciated her patience with him, and hoped he was not too pushy or insistent. Already he asked so much of her, it was the least he could do to make sure she was comfortable. Energized from the burst of life in the region, he felt much of his power revive. It was two day’s travel to the West, so he would need to accommodate her.

With her present and not roaming through his thoughts, his focus was clear and it was much easier for him to perform. He was surprised she started with a kiss, but remembering her taste and soft lips, he wasn’t complaining.  _ Not bad for a death god. _

Of course, he wanted to respect her distance. This was purely a favor, for the sake of Fodlan. Something they both cared deeply about. It was only practical that she join him. He turned to see her venturing toward him across the clearing, noting a spring in her step.  _ Perhaps she is pleased with the result. _ His chest swelled with pride.

“Shall we move on?” He asked.

She nodded.

They climbed into the wyvern’s saddle and set off. When the sun sank low in the sky, they landed, Seteth finding a rocky riverbank for them to make camp. Large trees towered overhead, where their wyvern rested. Byleth went to work fishing while Seteth made a fire, silence between them.

Byleth caught a few trout and roasted them over the fire. She sat across from him, watching as he ate. She wasn’t particularly hungry, yet was insatiable in another way.

“This is good, thank you.” Seteth smiled, finishing his fish. “I suppose I will make us our beds.” He extended his arm toward the giant trees. Vines crept up the trunks and descended from the branches, weaving into one another, creating two hanging nests. With a flick of his wrist, Seteth commanded layers of flowers to bloom over them to make a comfortable bed.

He climbed into one of the nests and allowed the vines to lift him upwards, suspending him in the trees. Byleth was wary as she climbed into her own nest, but welcomed the softness of the flower petals beneath her. She felt the nest raise slowly up into the canopy adjacent to Seteth’s. The vines coiled over her to create a thick flowered blanket.

He listened for any sounds of discomfort or complaints, but was met with silence. Content, he drifted into sleep.

\---

Morning came, and Byleth stretched and yawned, greeting the crisp Spring air with a refreshed mind and body. She clamored onto the vines of her nest, swinging herself over to the tree before scuttling down the trunk to the ground. She needed a bath and to rinse her clothes.

Stoking the fire, she went upriver to a rock pool and stripped, washing her things and setting them on a sunlit boulder as she bathed. The water was cold, but invigorating, and she enjoyed treading as the current pulled her in laps around the pool. She rose from the water, ringing her hair out when a lotus flower floated toward her, bumping against her thigh.

She whirled around, sinking back into the water with a splash as she spotted Seteth. “How long have you been there!” She snapped. He was strolling up to the boulder where she had left her clothes to dry.

“I just got here. I figured I’d give you a little warning first.” He nodded to the lotus flower.

She frowned, “Leave.”  
“I wanted to let you know breakfast is ready.”

“Okay, that’s fine. Now  _ leave _ !” She shouted, red-faced. She hid behind a rock under the water until he was out of view. When she was certain he was gone, she got out and dried herself off. She looked at the lotus that was caught in the cycling current of the rock pool.  _ He probably didn’t see anything. He’s not the type of person to peep like that. He gave me a heads up since I probably wouldn’t have heard him over the water…  _ Forgiving him, she dressed and returned downriver to the campsite.

“I apologize for startling you. If it is any consolation, I did not--”  
“I know you didn’t see anything.” She sighed. “It’s fine. Thanks for the bed last night. It was really nice.”

He smiled. He held up a vine-woven basket full of fruits and berries.

“Breakfast?”

“Thank you.” She said, taking a handful of raspberries.

They ate again in silence, though the air between them was amicable. She watched him, his hardened, stern features seemed so much softer outside the stone walls of the monastery. She remembered what he said.  _ All of Fodlan is his temple. _ She mulled over it.  _ Where would my temple be? A battlefield? A cemetary?  _ Both ideas didn’t quite appeal to her. A god like Seteth could create beautiful things from the world around him, grow food, create flowers…

She was nothing but a blight on the world, now. A bringer of death and destruction. No one would worship a death god like her. If any one of her students had been the one to merge with Sothis, they would probably be the god of knowledge, or the god of crafting. She hung her head.  _ The only thing I’m good for is giving the earth god handjobs so everyone can have Spring again. _

“Something on your mind?” Seteth asked, breaking the silence.

“Were there other death gods?”

“A long time ago, yes. But they were all very different. The world was very different. Now, there are only a few of us, so we have many duties.” Seteth explained.

“There was death long before I came around.”  
“Yes, but consider yourself a being that gains power from it, as well as controls it to an extent. Your domain could be anything in regards to death.” Seteth explained. “Fodlan may still have seasons if I weren’t around, but they would not come so easily, nor would the land be as fruitful. People would starve, many would suffer.”

“I see.”

“You’re still learning your domain, do not worry. You will be a fine god.” He assured her.

\---

Plains rolled beneath them as they soared westward. Avoiding the winding roads of man, they veered away, until a forest broke the plain. They circled above the trees, then descended into a small hollow, where a circle of stones marked the boundary. The stones were worn, but once had elaborate carvings in them. Byleth examined them closely, curious.

“What is this place?” She asked.

“Long ago it was a gathering place. Now it is our next destination.” Seteth pulled the saddle and bridle from his steed, allowing the beast to rest. He yawned, looking up through the break in the forest to the darkening sky. “Would you like to rest?”  
“We can take care of the ritual now and move on in the morning.” She suggested, glancing away. She questioned why she was so eager to do the ritual again, cursing herself.

“If that is what you wish.” He nodded. “Do you mind if we sleep after?”

“That’s reasonable.” She shrugged. Internally, she was screaming, aching, yearning to touch him.

Seteth worked his magic again, a great willow tree sprouting from the earth, its branches blooming into an explosion of pink. Beneath it, a sea of ivy flooded the ground, and over it another soft patch of grass wove to create a bed for them. Seteth parted the willow branches for her to enter.

She slinked past him with a sway in her hips, each step deliberate in motion. From the corner of her eye she caught his hungry stare. She relished the feeling that he would be so attracted to her.  _ Even if it’s only for a few nights… I might as well enjoy it. _

Pink petals drifted from the branches over their bed, some catching in her hair. She admired Seteth’s handiwork, yet again amazed by his ability. He joined her side, looking upward with her.

“You always do this?”  
“No. I just wanted to make you feel comfortable.” He replied softly.

“I… would like to do that for you, too.” She met his gaze. His eyes were luminous in the fading light.

“You do not have to do anything. I am already comfortable with you.” He whispered, turning away to begin disrobing.

Letting her instinct take over, she also began to remove her clothes. Slipping out of her attire, she laid everything to the side in a neat pile. She turned back to see him staring at her, his face flushed.

“You do not have to--”

She cut him off, “I wanted to.”

He shifted on his feet, looking her over with those ravenous eyes. She inhaled, suddenly self-conscious about her body. She folded her arms as if to cover herself, but stopped and resisted the urge.  _ Confidence. You can do this. You’re fine. _

“Seteth? Are you alright?” She asked.

“Beautiful.” He loosed a breath, taking a step toward her as if he were ready to pounce. He halted immediately, the darkness in his eyes clearing with restraint. “If you are ready… How would you like to start?”

_ Be bold. It is time to make him feel your frustration after the first time. If you have to put up with this a few more times you might as well have fun with it. You know what he’s thinking. _

She smirked, moving to him and kissing him. She took hold of his hand and guided it to her curls, then down between her legs. He understood the message, parting her folds with a finger and dipping into her slick.

She sighed into his lips at the contact, her hands moving down to work his shaft. His hips bucked into her touch, needy. His hand spread her wetness over her folds, before gliding his finger up to tease her clit. She huffed, squeezing his cock until he whimpered and obliged her, rubbing her sensitive bud as she demanded.

He twitched, reaching the edge faster this time. He broke from her lips, panting, his lidded eyes looking into hers with a desperate need. Begging her.

“Don’t stop.” He whispered.

She smirked, withdrawing her hand. He whimpered at the loss of contact, his hand still between her legs.

“W-why?” He whined.

“I want to go at my pace, Seteth.” She murmured into his ear. Her hand reached up, brushing under his locks against his pointed ear. He shuddered, his eyes fluttering shut at the contact.

“As you wish.” He breathed. He continued to finger her, dipping into her core until she dripped down her leg. The air was thick with the scent of sex. She reached down again to pump his cock. This time, he bucked his hips into her hand, the slight movement spurring him on.

Making a god beg was a very enticing thought. Especially when that god was coldhearted, strict, Seteth. She loosened her grip, drawing her fingers back to circle the head of his cock with light touches.

He whined again, pressing himself into her, his hard length pushing against her torso. His free hand hovered over her arm, his fingers flexing as he resisted the urge to grab onto her. His other hand continued with his fingers persistent, desperate to please her.

She cupped his cheek, “I couldn’t stop thinking about how I made you cum.” She whispered, “It got me so worked up.”

“I-I could help you. As you have helped me.” He breathed, opening his mouth to receive the kiss that her hot breath threatened against his lips.

“Keep going.” She purred. His cock twitched under her light fingers, and she resumed a steady stroke down his length. Her other hand fell to his chest, enjoying the feel of him. His fingers worked tirelessly, dipping in and out of her core.

He moaned as she moved downward to kiss his neck, nipping gently along his flesh. His hand grew shaky. From the corner of her eye she watched his other hand strain inches from her. His fortitude was astounding.

Precum dribbled from his tip and his balls tightened under her hand. Her firm strokes switched to soft touches along his shaft.

He cursed, “You tease!” His eyes were still clenched shut. He hissed through his teeth. “I am aching, this is unbearable!”

“Make me cum, and you’ll get yours.” She cooed.

She didn’t anticipate him to move so swiftly. His other hand gripped her arm and he pushed himself into her, both falling into the bed of flowers. His breath was heavy against her neck, his cock grinding against her thigh as he continued to finger her, dipping a third digit in.

She gasped, feeling the pleasant stretch of his hand. She looked down to see his piercing, ravenous eyes staring up at her with that unparalleled intensity.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked, his voice a low rumble.

She nodded. Instantly his lips met her neck, searing her flesh with passion as they worked their way up to her mouth. She gasped, tensing. His tongue probed her mouth, devouring her sighs. She arched her back into him, and with a moan, she came undone, cumming over his hand. Convulsing with pleasure she clutched his back, her nails digging into his flesh.

He hummed, continuing to grind against her as he pulled his hand free to prop himself up, gazing down at her. Through her hazy vision she met his gaze, utterly enamored with the vision above her.

“Seteth…” She whispered.

“Now let me finish.” He growled. She shuddered, her hair standing on end as she was summoned to work his cock once more. He lifted himself over her so she could grip him, fondling his balls with one hand while stroking his length at a desperate pace with the other. He contributed by bucking his hips forward, the tip of his cock just brushing against her curls. “You’re so frustrating.” He said, a fire in his lustful gaze. “You keep delaying Spring, getting into my head, driving me mad…”

She opened her mouth to reply, only to be silenced with his kiss. His tongue did not permit her to move, not that she particularly minded.

“I’m so close.” He threw his head back, groaning. “Don’t you dare stop again.” He snarled. Vines began to coil around her legs and waist, leaving her upper body free to continue to work him. He tensed, his cock twitched, and he spent himself over her and between her legs. The ejaculation was far more than last time, cum painting her stomach and side, hitting the flowers between her legs and next to her.

He stilled, gazing down at her for a moment, his face flushed, breathless.

She was the first to break from the stare, rolling over in hopes that the flowers would brush away the cum from her stomach. The vines around her legs retreated as he fell to her side and rolled onto his back with a sigh.

She rolled back over to face him, ignoring the new flowers that sprouted behind her.

Moments after, he broke the silence, “The second ritual is complete. Thank you,”

She didn’t know how to respond.  _ Did he mean what he said about how I frustrated him? Did I go too far teasing him? Was he just acting out of his need? _

\---

He rolled to his side to face her, “Byleth, are you alright?” He resisted the urge to reach out and brush the hair from her face.

_ She probably doesn’t care. She was probably just messing with you because she was bored and feels obligated to do this. At least you got to see her cum… _ The image of her head thrown back in ecstasy made his heart flutter. He hoped to see it again before they finished the rituals.

_ Don’t kiss her. Don’t kiss her. Don’t kiss her. Don’t kiss her. _

He couldn’t stop himself as his lips brushed gently against hers. He pulled himself back quickly, muttering an apology.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to--”

“It’s okay.” She cut him off. His cheeks burned. She consoled him with another kiss, and somehow they found themselves locked in an embrace, kissing again and again.

Pink petals from the willow tree fluttered down over them. Even as they fell, more bloomed in their place, creating an endless cascade. The branches were a shroud to hide them from the world as their lips met endlessly.


	8. Bedfellows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long journey across Fodlan continues. Weary from their travels, Byleth and Seteth stop at an inn to refresh, and decide to take a brief respite at a local festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're at the inn, but because of a festival, there's only one room left, WITH ONE BED!  
> Love this trope, and it's gonna get steamy in here!!!  
> Seteth has skillz  
> Byleth encourages him to enjoy his time away from the monastery.  
> Besides... not everything has to be about the rituals ;)  
> I'm open to prompts because this fic probably won't end after the rituals are completed sooooooooooo I look forward to hearing from you, it gives me life and more comments= more chapters and faster updates

Dawn flecked across the bed of flowers as a breeze wafted through the willow branches. Byleth cracked open an eye to find herself resting against Seteth’s chest, wrapped in his embrace. A layer of pink petals blanketed them. She reached up, brushing away a petal from his cheek. He slept on, blissful, beautiful. Glowing.

_ Holy hell, he’s glowing. _

His skin gave off a soft warm glow, basking in the greenery around him. She admired him for a moment before reminding herself that this was only because of the ritual. Bitterness ate away at her.  _ He doesn’t care about you. He’s just trying to bring Spring in. You have nothing to offer him, anyway. Once you return to Garreg Mach he won’t pay you any mind. _

She stretched and moved to free herself from his arms, but they hooked tighter around her. He hummed and inhaled, his eyes waking and resting on her with a soft smile.

“Hello.”  
“Uh, hey.” She blushed. “I’m pretty sure it worked.”

“Oh. Thank you.” His usual formal demeanor returning. There was silence for a moment as they stared at one another.

Stopping herself before she could speak, she wriggled free from his arms and got up to dress. “You’re… kindof glowing.” She muttered, pulling her boots on.

“Ah, yes. That’s a good sign. It’ll fade soon enough.” He cleared his throat, rolling over to grab his robes. “We should get moving to the next location. We could stop back at Garreg Mach if we decide to head east, take a break--”  
“No. Spring has been delayed enough” She shook her head.

“Do not feel like you have to--”  
“I don’t. I want to do this.” She stared down at her boots. _Even if it’s just a few days, it’s been fun. He’s been pleasant out here. Friendly, considerate…_

“Then we head East. It’s a bit further, would you prefer to stop at an inn tonight?” He asked.

“It would be nice to have a proper meal--not that your fruits aren’t amazing. They’re delicious--and your beds have been very lovely--” She stammered.

He chuckled, “It’s fine. We can have our clothes washed while there and rest up. Have a few hot meals…”

\---

It was dusk when they landed. The sloping mountains rolled like blue waves along the horizon. They followed a road through a narrow valley to a small village, where an inn bustled with activity. Seteth went to procure a room for them as Byleth stabled the wyvern.

Entering the warm tavern of the inn, he was met with loud chatter, the thrum of happy music, and dancing. He approached the bar, where the innkeeper greeted him.

“Here for the Spring Hunting festival?” The innkeeper asked, polishing a glass.

“Just passing through, really. Is the festival going on now?” He surveyed the room.

“Tomorrow.”  
“Do you have two rooms for the night?”

“Only one I’m afraid, travelling with someone?”

Seteth nodded. His brow furrowed.  _ Would she mind sharing a room? _

Byleth joined him at the bar, startling him from his thoughts. “So do we have our rooms?”

“I’m afraid there is only one room available, as it is their hunting festival tomorrow.” He apologized.

Her eyes lit up, “A festival?”

“Oh yeah,” The innkeeper nodded. “Tomorrow night there’s a big feast and dancing. A giant bonfire is lit in the town square.”

“Do… do you think we could stay?” Byleth whispered.

“Are you certain? You seemed like you wanted to get this over with…” He blushed. “And there is only one room…”  
She stammered, “I-it’s not so bad. Let’s have some fun since we’re out. Don’t you want a break from your _duties_?”

“Well, yes. But only if you are okay with it.” He nodded.

“Of course!”

He turned to the innkeeper, “One room, two nights, then.” He paid half upfront. “I can pay for a laundry service if that is available. And two hot meals, with tea.”  
“It’s extra.”  
“It is not a problem.” Seteth dropped a few more coins into the innkeeper’s hand.

“I will show you to your room. Someone will be up later with your food and to take your clothes. They’ll be cleaned and brought up by morning.” The innkeeper beamed, gesturing for them to follow.

Up two flights of stairs and at the far end of the hall, they were shown to their room, and given a key. Byleth admired the neatness of the room, noting the vanity, wash basin atop of it, a carved nightstand and chest, alongside a modest bed. A basket next to the door was designated for their clothes. The innkeeper instructed them to leave it outside their door, and the food would be dropped off in front of their room as well. The bed seemed just big enough for two people, though Seteth didn’t know what else to expect. He moved to sit on the chair in front of the vanity, facing the bed.

Byleth threw herself over the bed with a sigh. “What a long day of travelling. I’m looking forward to the food.”

He cleared his throat, “They are also going to take our clothes for laundry. If you do not mind, I will undress.”

“Oh, yeah.” She sat up, meeting his gaze. “Well… I suppose it’s not like we’re strangers…” She gave a nervous chuckle.

He nodded, shedding his robes and placing them in the basket, averting his eyes from her as much as possible. A shuffle of fabric and her clothes were tossed over his into the basket. He picked it up and slid it outside the door, before closing it and turning back into the room.

Byleth had wrapped herself in the bedsheets as she sat on the edge of the mattress, watching him. He was suddenly very aware of his own naked body.

“S-sorry.” He returned to his chair, turning away and crossing his legs. His shoulders tensed.

_ This was a mistake. This night is going to be terrible. I should sleep on the floor, in the corner. I should give her space. This is a bad idea.  _ He ran his hands through his hair, staring down at his feet.  _ She doesn’t want anything to do with you, she’s just doing this for Fodlan. Do nothing. Do nothing. Do nothing. _

“Seteth?” A warm hand touched his shoulder, jolting him back to reality. “Are you alright?” He turned and looked up at her, she had left the bedsheets behind, standing bare before him. His eyes flicked over her before he forced himself to meet her gaze, swallowing the lump in his throat.

There was a knock on the door. He sprang to his feet and hurried to the door, cracking it open to see someone carrying their basket down the hall. In its place was a tray with two bowls of stew and a pot of tea, along with cups and spoons, and a loaf of sweet bread. He grabbed it and closed the door, setting it on the vanity.

“Here.” He handed her a bowl of stew and a spoon. He began to cut the loaf of bread and pour them cups of tea. Almond blend wasn’t exactly his favorite, but he wasn’t complaining.

They ate in silence, Byleth devouring the stew in mere moments. Seteth sighed, from how she ate he should have taken better care of her and given her more than just fruit. He finished half his bowl before offering it to her. She took it graciously. He enjoyed much of the bread, which she didn’t seem to want.

Finishing their food, they sipped the rest of the tea, facing one another.

“Thank you for this.” Byleth smiled.

Seteth was taken aback, “This pleases you?”  
“Well yeah! I mean, I never got to stay at inns too often as a mercenary. Not to mention you’ve made sure to take care of everything. I wasn’t expecting you to be so… kind--I don’t mean that in a mean way!” She corrected herself hastily. “I just… you are so uptight at the monastery. It’s nice to see you relax a little… but you still seem tense.”  
“I just want to make sure that we are properly accommodated.” He replied. “I am sure you didn’t want to live off of fruit and sleep outside this whole time.”  
“Your fruit is delicious, though. I try not to overeat when travelling. Being at this inn, I feel like I can settle in. And the beds you made were amazingly soft. I slept so well, I feel refreshed. I’m not sure if this bed could even hold up to it.” She chuckled.

“You… liked my fruit? My beds?” His cheeks burned, his eyes wide.  
“They were wonderful.” She smiled, reaching across to touch his hand. His heart leapt at the contact. “I look forward to continuing our travels. But for now, let’s rest and we can enjoy the festival tomorrow.”

He nodded. “I was so worried you were having an unpleasant time.” His shoulder sagged in relief. She handed him her empty cup to return to the tray, before laying down and rolling over in the bed.  
He sat for a moment, watching her, before looking down at the floor and deciding where would be the best spot to lay.

\---

“Aren’t you coming?” Byleth asked, looking over her shoulder.

“You want me to join you?”

“Where did you think you were going to sleep, the floor?” She scoffed.  _ Does he really think I’m that heartless? Did he forget last night entirely? Am I getting ahead of myself? _

“I suppose, if you insist.” He stood over the bed, his face flushed.

She rolled back, holding the covers open for him. His cock twitched. Her eyes darted to it for a moment, then back up to him

He coughed, “Please think nothing of any physical reaction.”

It pained her to see him so hesitant. “Am I making you uncomfortable?” She asked.

“What? No! Not at all!” Seteth gasped, sliding into the bed beside her. “I was worried about making you uncomfortable.” His sweet musk invaded her senses, drawing her to him.

She pulled the covers up over his shoulder, “I’m comfortable with you, Seteth. I’m very happy I came.” She smiled, her cheeks burning.  
“I am so grateful you came, too.” He whispered.

Her pulse quickened, feeling his warmth next to her. His eyes were so intense, piercing. If he was genuinely happy she was there, she could rest easy. If it weren’t for their mission to complete the ritual, she would have assumed his priority the entire time had been her.

His hardness pressed against her thigh. He shifted, his face turning bright red as he muttered another apology. She caught his shoulder before he could roll over.

“It’s okay.” She whispered. Byleth reached up and brushed his cheek, reaching up to kiss him. She recoiled, “Sorry, was it okay that I kissed you?”

“It’s fine,” He lossed a breath as if he had been holding it. “Please…” He cupped her cheek and took his turn to kiss her. “I like kissing you.” He murmured. Her breath hitched.

“I like it too.” She whispered, moving closer to him. His cock throbbed against her leg. “Would you… like some help with that?”

“The ritual does not work that way.”

“I didn’t say anything about the ritual.”  
“I… If you wish.” He let out a shaky breath, gazing down at her as her hand trailed down his chest and muscled abdomen to his length. She took her time to feel him, careful to gauge his reaction. Above all, she wanted to make sure he was okay.

_ He’s probably under a lot of pressure to make Spring happen. All of Fodlan is relying on him. No wonder he’s so strict and uptight. He has to be. This could be his only chance to relax. Even if it means nothing to him, he deserves to have as good a time as I’m having… _

She kissed his neck, pressing her body against his, her hand finally taking a firm grip around his girth. He let out a shaky moan at the contact, tilting his head back for easier access. She nipped and sucked at his neck, pumping him in a steady rhythm. Enjoying his soft moans, her free hand travelled down through her curls and slid between her legs. Her cunt was dripping, needy for touch. She massaged her clit in time with her pace over Seteth’s cock.

Her focus slipped when she noticed his hands clawing into the air, resisting touching her. His eyes closed, his head back he moaned her name, his cock leaking, hips bucking.  _ Is he scared to touch me? Why is he holding back? Does he not like me? No, that doesn’t matter, don’t get attached. It’s just fun, remember? You get to make this gorgeous man cum all over Fodlan. He even lets you kiss him! Enjoy it! _

“B-Byleth,” He moaned again, trembling. “May I touch you?” Her soul soared at the words, filling her with a euphoria.

“Please!” She rasped. One hand rested over her hip, kneading into her ass, the other palming her breast. She continued her rhythm, humming as he moved to kiss her deeply. His hand moved from her breast down to her curls. She moved her hand to guide him into place. Upon touching her slick, he groaned, loud and desperate into her mouth. Their tongues mingled as they took every chance to move closer. His thick fingers stretched her as they slid into her core, curling to find that perfect angle that pulled a cry from her lips.

She arched into him, grinding over his hand as he thrusted into her palm. Warmth filled the room, along with the mix of their scents. She adored it, relishing every second.

“Byleth, please don’t stop.” He whispered, moving erratically, trembling all over. He dove into a kiss, his breath hot in her mouth, his fingers clutching her ass against him. He shuddered, ropes of cum jetting between them. His hand persisted with her, even as the cum cooled on their skin. “Are you close?” He whispered.

“Almost…” She whined as he moved over her, kissing her neck.

“May I taste you?”

Her hair stood on end, as her eyes snapped open and she met his gaze. She nodded, unable to formulate words. He moved down, his fingers still working inside her. She rested her hands on his shoulders.  _ He asked to taste me. He wants me. He wants me. He wants me.  _ She was enamored with the thought.

She opened her legs, watching him sink between her thighs, pulling his fingers free to hoist her legs over his shoulders. His hot breath settled against her folds, his green eyes ravenous as he stared up at her. She dragged a hand through her hair, biting the back of her other hand in anticipation.

He lapped along her crevice, slowly moving his tongue deeper into her folds. He hummed, the rumble sending a vibration through her. His tongue circled her entrance before he moved up for a breath, then sucked at her clit. His fingers returned to their original work inside her as he lapped and sucked at her bud, drawing long moans from her. Her hands reached down to tangle into his hair, pulling him against her.

“So close…” She whined. He licked hard against her bud before sucking again, sending her over the edge, her nectar soaking his chin. She convulsed, seeing stars across her vision as she rode the high out over him. As she eased down, he crawled back to her side, kissing her deeply. She tasted herself on his tongue, adoring it.

A wave of exhaustion and bliss washed over her as she sank into his arms with a sigh. He hummed contentedly, placing a kiss on her forehead and squeezing her in an embrace. Sleep soon found them.

\---

Seteth awoke to find them spooning, his half-hard cock pressing against her plush ass. He huffed, willing his erection away, reminding himself that last night was quite enough. She tasted marvelous, and he wanted to express his gratitude to her somehow, since she had been so accommodating and patient with him throughout this whole ordeal.

_ If only it could last. _ He quickly shoved that thought from his mind, reminding himself that this was probably a holiday for her and nothing more than lighthearted fun. He wasn’t complaining, though, enjoying the bit of fun himself helped lift the weight off his shoulders. With Spring already fairly late, a few more days couldn’t hurt. He worked tirelessly for the Church, so he could stand to enjoy the festival that night with her.

He looked down, realizing his arm was numb under her as she slept. She was so peaceful, a small smile pulling at her lips.  _ Maybe she’s dreaming about me. No. Stop it. Do not get carried away… Though she did initiate it last night, knowing that it wasn’t part of the ritual… _

It made his heart flutter and his cheeks burn. He hoped he satisfied her as much as she did him. A knock on the door made her stir. He almost cursed it, remembering that it was likely their laundry.

He’d much rather she be naked. A marvelous sight.

She yawned, stretching as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. “Hm?”

He took back his arm, shaking the feeling back before heading to the door. He cracked it open and slid the basket in, finding their clothes neatly folded. “Our clothes are ready.” He pulled her things from the basket and turned to hand them to her, freezing. Morning light filtered through the window, illuminating her hair and skin in a divine glow. She was sitting up, holding the sheets to her chest, her hair tumbling over her shoulder. His heart raced.

“Is something wrong?” She asked. “Seteth?”

He swallowed and shook his head, snapping himself out of it. He placed her things on the bed before her before turning to gather his own. The want roared in his ears and across the depths of his soul.

“Let’s head downstairs and get some breakfast. Then maybe we can explore the village.” He suggested.

“Sounds great!” Byleth hurried to dress, a little to Seteth’s dismay. She at least was in a chipper mood, likely because of the previous night.

His chest swelled with pride as he walked alongside her, his arms folded behind his back in his usual manner. She, on the other hand, admired every detail around her: the village was decorated for the festival, streamers hanging from the eaves of houses and shops, banners waving in the breeze. They browsed around the square, watching food carts set up and musicians and performers preparing for the evening, dressed in lively colors and costumes.

_ How could someone so lively and passionate be a death god? _

Seteth relaxed, he never expected to enjoy Byleth’s company so much. As the sun fell low in the sky, the village square lit up with lanterns and torches, small candles floating in the center fountain. A small band struck up a tune, and the smells of festive food wafted from the carts.

Byleth and Seteth delighted in trying the local fare and festive flavors. They watched from a doorstep as people danced through the square, singing and laughing. Seteth couldn’t help but look on as Byleth clapped in time to the folk songs.

“Would you like to dance?” Seteth asked.

“I’m not much of a dancer,” Byleth hung her head, blushing.

“Then I could teach you.” He stood, offering his hand.

She stared at him, hesitating for a moment. Her bright eyes glimmered in the festival lights. She took his hand, and he twirled her, leading her in a dance around the fountain with the rest of the crowd. It was quick, and their footwork had no need for accuracy, as they stumbled and laughed through the motion, taken with the celebration.

He wanted to cherish that happiness forever.

They returned to the inn late in the evening, weary from dancing and feasting, but chatting and joking. Arm in arm, they fell into the bed, laughing until they drifted to sleep.


	9. Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Seteth make their way across Fodlan to perform the third ritual. Along the way Byleth discovers more about her godly domain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seteth shows a splendid amount of tonguesmanship to fully express his gratitude to Byleth
> 
> Also bioluminescence yesssss

Byleth woke with an arm around her waist, and Seteth’s hot breath against her neck, his body heat against her back. She snuggled into him, savoring his warmth. He hummed, his hand snaking up and groping her breast. His steady breath told her he was still asleep. She blushed, feeling him harden against her ass. Her cheeks burned as he muttered in his sleep.

“Mmm, Byleth.”

_ Oh Goddess he’s dreaming about me. He’s hard and dreaming about me. What do I do? Do I wake him? Do I let him sleep? _

“I want--want to--”

_ What? What do you want? Say it! Say i-- _

His hips rocked into her, his erection rubbing against her ass.

_ Oh. My. Goddess. _

Her face was bright red as her thoughts raced, trying to decide the best method of waking him without embarrassing him.

“So good.” He moaned, continuing to canter his hips lazily against her. His voice crescendoed, “So goo--” He stopped suddenly, inhaling sharply. Byleth sighed in relief that he woke himself up.

“Good morning,” She mewled, turning her head to regard him from the corner of her eye.

His eyes widened from their sleepy haze as he realized the situation. With a gasp, he snatched back his hand, the force bringing him tumbling out of the bed. Dissheveled, he sat on the floor, erection straining in his pants as he looked up at her.

“I-I’m sorry. Was I talking in my sleep?” He asked.

“A little.” She rolled over, propping her chin up on her hand. “You alright?” Her eyes darted to his crotch then back to his.

He pulled his robes over, fumbling to try and hide it. “I am so sorry!” It was his turn for his face to flush.

“Maybe you should take care of that while I head down for some breakfast.” Byleth chuckled, getting to her feet and stretching. Seteth scrambled up to protest, but she was already out the door.

\---

Seteth sighed, wondering just how much he said in his dreams. The visions were so real, he almost convinced himself he was fucking her. His balls ached, demanding attention, and it was non-negotiable because of how worked up he was. Sitting back on the bed, he unfastened his trousers and pulled free his cock, fondling his balls as he pumped himself.

He huffed, imagining her. The night before last he tasted her divine nectar, and watched her cum over him yet again. He imagined her riding him, making that same face, those same noises, calling his name. He shook, the memories from the festival mixing with them. Her mirthful laughter, her flushed face as they danced, the feel of her hand in his. He wanted all of her, her open passion and her intimate lust.

Seteth settled on the image from his dreams, his eyes fluttering shut. She was below him, looking over her shoulder as he grabbed her breasts and impaled her from behind. Her cheeks red, her lips parted and panting, her eyes dark.

He spent himself into his hand, whispering her name like a prayer.

\---

Seteth met her with a spring in his step. He paid for their stay and fetched his wyvern from the stable, excited to move onward to the East. His destination was still two days away, so they would have to camp one more night.

Byleth didn’t seem to mind, and he assumed it was because of her years as a mercenary making her accustomed to such travel. They climbed into the saddle and were soon off, up into the clouds, speeding over the land.

They stopped in the forest, not far from a road. Making camp for the night, Seteth went about making a fire as Byleth found a nearby lake to fish. The forest song soon faded to quiet, snapping Seteth away from making a fire. Footsteps surrounded him, stirring his wyvern.

“Travelling alone, are you?” Someone hissed.

Seteth’s hair stood on end. From what he could tell there were many of them, and he couldn’t risk using his powers lest one of them escape and reveal him. He was foolish to have not brought his lance, or any weapons, thinking he wouldn’t have to worry.

“Please, I do not want any trouble.” Seteth stood up, looking around.

“Well now, we’re all friends here. Won’t you help us out and lend us some coin?” A bandit emerged from the shadows, swinging a warhammer over his shoulder.

\---

Byleth was on her way back to camp with a fresh catch of fish when she sensed it. Bloodthirst in the air, the intent to take a life. It was close by. Too close. She crept through the forest, her pace quick, but moving as quietly as she could. She became aware of just how silent her movements were, leaving behind her a wave of withering plants. The air around her grew still.

_ Is this my power? _

She didn’t have time to consider the question, sensing danger. Seven murderous souls closing in on…

Seteth. She could feel his strong energy, yet he did nothing to defend himself. She closed in on the campsite until one of the bandits came into view. His back was turned to her, his attention on Seteth, a few meters ahead of him.

_ Do something Seteth. Come on. Don’t just stand there. _

Sweat trickled down her brow as she heard Seteth negotiate, dropping his small pouch of gold on the ground. “This is all I have.”  
“We’ll take your wyvern, too.”

“Please--”  
“Slit his throat.”

The bandit before her moved forward. She threw out her hand, feeling his life. Curling her fingers in a fist, she crushed his energy. The bandit doubled over, choking for a moment, before collapsing. Dead.

His energy flowed into her, awakening her power coursing through her veins. The other bandits began shouting, cursing and moving to close in on Seteth.

Byleth ran. A pulse of energy exploded from her step, silencing the world around her, only the shouts of the bandits heard. The air was still. The ground rumbled as she summoned a destructive force, tearing through the forest, ripping through the trees, splitting the ground. One by one the bandits fell into the crack of the earth, before being crushed as it closed up again. She felt their lives fuel her, until one bandit was left, struggling to pull the reins of Seteth’s wyvern in an attempt to flee.

She appeared from behind the trees, throwing her hand out to him. His eyes were wide with terror as he suddenly stopped, convulsed, and crumpled to the ground. His soul would be punished, sending it to the blackest pits of her heart to perish, his life raining into the sea of her raging energy. She opened the earth beneath his body, letting it fall to the depths below, sealing the ground once again.

She exhaled, releasing her hold on her power. Around her, the song of the forest resumed. She looked back, realizing her path had left plants withered and charred, a trail of black leading back into the depths of the forest. Seteth was meters away. He fell to his knees in shock, looking at her with wide eyes.

She hung her head, realizing how much of a terror she must have been. A monster. Her path had left a scar across his beautiful earth.

“I’m sorry.” She said.

He was silent.

She clenched her fists at her side. Feeling the very lives she took, she ached. She clenched her teeth, a tear stinging her cheek.

“You saved me.” He breathed. His hand rested on her shoulder.

She looked up into his eyes. “I killed them all… I tore through your forest…” She gestured at the scar her steps left behind.

“I wasn’t sure I could take them all out. If one of them had escaped my power, it could mean great danger for me. My secret would be out. Flayn would be in even more danger.” He said. “I am indebted to you.”  
“But I have--”

Seteth shook his head, holding his hand out to the charred earth. “It can heal.” The withered plants revived once more, flourishing. The ground healed, the blackened trail disappearing. “Thank you, Byleth. I am impressed with your control.”  
“Control?” She sniffed, wiping her eyes.

“I always worried I could be a casualty of your destructive ability. I see now, you can focus it fairly easily.” She gave a small grin. “Just remind me never to make you angry.”  
“I don’t think you ever could. Not like that.” She replied, touching his hand.

Seteth made nests for them once again to sleep in. Byleth found comfort that they were protected, a blooming confidence in her godhood. As she eased into her hanging bed of flowers for the night, she longed for his warmth beside her. She didn’t dare ask him, there was no practical reason to. The Inn had no spare rooms, and before that he was probably tired from the ritual.

_ The ritual. _ Her wildest imagination could not even begin to guess what the next one would hold. She anticipated it, looking forward to helping bring forth Spring to Fodlan.

\---

It was late when they arrived at Seteth’s chosen spot. A small island on a placid lake in the Eastern mountains. A large tree towered over the center of the island, an ancient oak with gnarled branches reaching to the sky. They circled the tree, Seteth holding out his hand to work his magic once more.

The treetop twisted, the branches flattening and weaving together to make a solid floor, while other branches arched over it to create a roof. They wove together until what looked like a tiny cottage sat at the treetop. They landed on the thick branches before the open entrance, Seteth helping Byleth down from the saddle.

Inside the structure was another bed of flowers.  _ Roses this time. _ Byleth observed. The scent hung in the air. She smiled, turning to see a very proud looking Seteth standing behind her.

“The view is quite nice, too.” He said.

Byleth looked past him, over the lake mountains rose to break the horizon. Herons flew over the water, the last glint of sun gilding their feathers. A crisp breeze ruffled her hair.

“Not bad, earth god.” She smirked. “But wouldn’t being up in a tree impede the ritual?”

He shook his head. “This is a sacred tree.”

Byleth nodded, pretending to understand the relevance.

“I was wondering… ah, nevermind.” Seteth rubbed his neck, blushing. “We can begin whenever you like.”

“Ah, well… how would you like to start?” She stumbled over the words.  _ Why does it always start out so awkward? Can’t I just go with it? No. I need to respect that this is his duty. We had our fun at the inn. This is business. This is different… isn’t it? _

“Perhaps… I could help with the mood.” He jumped with an idea, creating vines weaving through the tangled branches of the structure. Small white buds bloomed from them, emitting a soft luminescence.

Byleth gasped, “I didn’t know flowers could do that.”  
Seteth smirked, “Well, then I might have a few more things up my sleeve.” He bowed slightly, gesturing for her to enter. She wandered in, admiring his work. He trailed her, beginning to disrobe. She followed his lead, meeting his gaze from across the bed. His eyes darkened with lust.

_ Okay, I can definitely get into this. _ She gave a wry smile, trying to act smooth as she pulled off her boot, losing her balance for a split second.  _ Okay so maybe I’m not the most graceful. _ She looked back at him, and he seemed unphased. She sighed in relief, pulling free from the last of her clothes, tossing them aside.

She slid over the roses, meeting him in the middle of the bed. The petals were soft against her skin, like hundreds of kisses beneath her. He clasped her hands in his.

“I was wondering if--” His face turned a color resembling the flowers beneath him. “If I could taste you again tonight?”

She placed a kiss on his lips, “Of course. But let’s take our time getting there.”

“I would like that very much.” He purred, kissing her. His tongue brushed against her and she opened to him, her hands moving to roam his chest as she melted into him. He mirrored her, palming her breasts, her sensitive buds puckering under his soft touch. She closed her eyes, allowing her touch to guide her, feeling down to his ready cock that twitched under her fingers. She leaned against him, locked in his kiss as she began to stroke his length.

She opened her eyes to see the glow of the white flowers illuminating the hut, sparkling in his lidded eyes. A pearl of precum crowned his cock as she moved to run her hands over his balls. He pulled her closer to him with gentle strength before dipping a hand between her thighs.

His touch was so tender, a finger easing into her folds to trace around her entrance, summoning her arousal. Her skin tingled at the feeling, sending a shiver down her spine. She moaned as his finger slid into her, moving slowly in and out, bringing with it her slick. With his other deft fingers he spread her nectar over her folds, and with a brush against her clit a moan slipped from her.

A growl of approval against her ear had her swooning. He moved down to kiss the column of her neck, taking hold of her wrist with his free hand to stop her from stroking him. She whimpered, worrying for a split second if he did not like her touch. She whined again when he withdrew his hand from her, only to sigh when he embraced her and laid her down.

He wove his fingers into hers as he kissed down her neck to her breasts, sucking on each nipple. She writhed under him, growing impatient, desperate to touch him more.

Seteth would not have it, instead breaking from her hands to steady himself as he kissed downwards and downwards to her inner thigh. She twitched as his lips brushed ever so close to her sex, warranting a soft bite from him on the plush flesh. A moan escaped her heaving breast. Her hands ran through his emerald mane as if to beg him for more.

He obliged her, kissing upward as his shoulders hooked under her thighs and pushed her legs upwards until they rested over his back. His hot breath against her crevice driving her mad with anticipation.

“Allow me to express my gratitude,” He crooned, dipping his tongue into her. A long lick from the base of her entrance up to the apex of her slit had her trembling. He repeated again, shifting to make sure he could bear his weight. Again, again, again until he dove into her, lapping at her entrance. His tongue flicked in and out of her as she quivered over him, sighing. Her fingers coiled into his hair, pulling him into her.

He moved his hand down to palm his cock, working his shaft. He groaned at the sensation: pleasuring his aching cock and relishing her sweet taste. She was coming undone under his lips, her soft moans evolving to desperate cries. His slow licks at her entrance moved up to quick laps at her clit. She twitched and tensed, begging him.

“Please Seteth, don’t stop. I need it, I need it!”

He obliged her while fisting his cock furiously. She bucked her hips slightly as she found release, gushing over his chin. His eyes fluttered as his orgasm immediately followed, cumming over the bed of roses beneath him, fucking his hand as he rode out his high.

He rolled over, collapsing next to her as he caught his breath, wiping his chin with his arm and licking his lips. She sprawled next to him, panting, gazing up at the glowing flowers on the wall.

“Thank you.” She said, breathless.

\---

“No, thank  _ you _ .” He purred, watching as giant roses bloomed from where he spent himself.

A surge of energy flowed through him. He felt it ripple around him from the bed beneath them, across the lake to the trees on the distant shore. After a moment, he crawled up to her side, laying next to her.

They both laid staring at the arching branches above them. “Are you alright?”

She chuckled, “Yes. It was amazing. You’re amazing.”

He waved his hand, the branches above them opening to the starry sky. She gasped, staring up at them.

“I’ve never seen them so bright.” She stared at them in awe.

He sat up, taking her hand. “I want to show you something.”

He helped her to her feet, her legs still wobbly. He guided her out to the edge of the tree branches, looking out over the lake. The small lake waves lapped against the island sand, glowing. It was as if the water was filled with stars, shimmering brightest where it kissed the land, though small spots glowed across the water.

“What is this magic?” She whispered.

“It isn’t magic, it’s an algae bloom. Usually it happens in the Summer, but… well… that was a particularly strong blessing.” He smiled, nuzzling into her hair as he held her hands.

“I’m glad I could help.” She smiled. She looked to him, “Hey, you’re glowing again.” His skin illuminated with his power.

He held up her hands. “You too.” She emitted a soft glow, not as bright as his, but still noticeable. “I wonder why?”  
“I don’t know… I’m really happy, though.” She mused.

“When we stayed at the inn, I had so much fun. It was so nice to just… unwind. You showed me so many things. I avoided people in Fodlan for so long, and so much. But at the festival, you showed me that people aren’t always so bad. Even after those bandits, those days still stayed with me. It has been a very long time since I have made such happy memories.”

“I never thought I could appreciate Fodlan so much beyond being a wandering mercenary. You’ve shown me so much I would never even fathom…” She gestured out to the lake.

He leaned down, cupping her cheek and drawing her into a sweet kiss. She looped her arms around his neck, leaning into him as she reciprocated.

_ If only this could last forever. _


	10. Tempestuous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Seteth wake to realize there is only one ritual left. Both of them struggle with the profound experiences they have shared and coming to terms with one another as they travel North.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear Auron_Kale and Dietcokediamond are reading my mind with some of your suggestions/predictions :O Thank you so so so much
> 
> AT LONG LAST, THEY FUCK
> 
> tbh my previous chapters could just end up being a manual on how to eat pussy lmao

Seteth woke to find Byleth once again wrapped in his arms. Spooning her felt so natural, and waking up to her sent a small rush of euphoria through him. He wished he could wake up every morning like this.

But he only had one ritual left.  _ She may not join me next year. This may be it. What if she completely ignores me when we return to Garreg Mach? Will she deny everything? Will she even care?  _ His heart sank. She was certainly appreciative of him, but he wasn’t sure if this was just her continuing to have fun, along for the ride while he attended to his godly duties.

Doubts swirled through his head like a tempest, thrashing against his heart. He slid away from her, leaving her sound asleep as he left to fetch breakfast.

\---

Byleth awoke to find herself alone. She looked around for Seteth, disappointed to find him gone. Worry pulled at the back of her mind, creeping through her waking thoughts.

_ The last ritual. _ A pit formed in her stomach.  _ After this, he probably won’t have anything to do with me. He just needs to get his rocks off so Spring happens. _ She hung her head.  _ He had been so considerate and kind. But what if that is only for my comfort while he goes about his duty? What if he doesn’t really care? _

_ Why do I care? _

_ Why does it matter? _

She trembled, the ache growing inside her until tears spilled down her cheeks, flecking the roses beneath her.

After a while she tried her eyes, regaining her composure. Regardless, she would make the best of things and enjoy the time they had together.  _ Even if it’s all we have, I want it to be the best. I want to show him that I care, that I’m grateful. That I-- _

Seteth appeared in the doorway, holding another vine basket of fruit. Her soul jumped at the sight, and she felt like she could leap with it.

He gave a small smile--as if he was restrained like he was back at the monastery--and offered her breakfast. She beamed at him in turn, taking some fruit and thanking him, leaning up to kiss his cheek. He blushed, retreating back outside quickly.

_ Oh, right. I’m naked. _ She realized, shovelling fruit into her face and throwing her clothes on. She hurried out onto the tree branches, finding him sitting nearby, looking out over the lake.

“It’s a day’s travel to our last stop.” He said, his focus remaining on the horizon. “Are you ready?”

_ No. I want to stay here with you forever. _

“Yeah. Let’s go.” She replied, trying to mask the sadness in her voice.

\---

By midday, their flight was interrupted by oncoming stormclouds. The wind picked up, blowing them about, making their descent rough as the wyvern strained to steady its wings. Landing by the remains of a house, they took shelter under what was left of the roof, sitting against one of the remaining walls as they watched the rain.

Thunder rolled overhead, sending the wyvern curling in the far corner for cover. Byleth leaned back and sighed.

Seteth tensed.  _ At least this extends our time together. _

“I wonder how long we’ll be here.” Byleth said.

“Could be a while.” Seteth nodded. “I’m sorry this delays our travel.”  
“Don’t be sorry. I really don’t mind.” She replied.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. “There is only one ritual left.”  
“Yeah.”

Thunder clashed again.

“I assumed you wanted this to be over with.” He couldn’t hide the bitterness in his tone.

“You want to be rid of me that bad, huh?” She stood up, stretching. She paced along the wall and back.

“No, just--”  
“I get it, you’ve got shit to do.” Her voice shook, her pacing quickened. “You’re a busy guy, and you didn’t need this delay.”  
Seteth rose to face her, “You’re right. I am busy. But I am grateful you’re here.”  
“Tch. Yeah, right.” She rolled her eyes, folding her arms. “When we get back to the monastery--” Lightning flashed.

Thunder cracked, shaking them.

“I don’t know what I would have done without you. I need you.” His voice rose.

“I get it, you’re dedicated.” She shook her head.

“That’s not what I meant!” Lightning flickered again, thunder shattering the sky. “This whole time I have been so grateful for you. I want to continue to work with you, to spend time with you, even after all this.” His heart pounded.

The rain was an endless deluge, almost deafening.

“I’ve not been this happy in centuries.” He said softly.

She rushed to him, crushing her lips into his. Her voice shook when she broke from him, “You have shown me so much, and so much happiness. I don’t want it to end.”

“Let us take our time, then.” He whispered, brushing his nose against hers as he embraced her. She kissed him again.

Soft moss rose from under them, thick and smooth, like velvet. They sank into it, Seteth guiding her head back as he kissed down her neck. She fervently pulled at his clothes, undressing him. In turn, he freed her from her garments at a desperate pace. His cock was hard, his balls aching with need.

His hand trailed downward, fingers tracing delicately over her muscled abdomen. She caught his hand before it could reach her curls.

Meeting his lustful gaze, she rasped, “I’m ready.”

He stopped, hesitant, scanning her face for any doubt. There was only certainty. He kissed her, easing between her thighs and positioning himself over her, his hands bracing against the moss on either side of her shoulders.

“I want you.” He murmured into her lips. “I’ve wanted you so badly, Byleth.”  
“I want you, too, Seteth.” She whispered, kissing him.

He sheathed himself in her slowly, sighing into her. His eyes fluttered closed as he relished the feeling of their bodies at last melding together. Her hands clutched his back, her legs wrapping around him as he thrusted, slow and deep, filling every inch of her.

She gasped, her nails digging into his back as she threw her head back. His pace was agonizingly slow, but feeling every slight movement as she adjusted to his generous size had his control slipping. He kissed her neck, grinding into her again.

“Byleth,” He moaned, his hazy vision seeing only her.

“S-Seteth.” She stammered, bucking her hips up into him. His eyes rolled back for a split second as he nearly lost himself. Their breathing grew heavy as his pace increased.

Desperate to feel all of her, desperate to hear his name on her lips, desperate to make her unravel as he was unravelling. Seteth wanted her to know how much he cared, how grateful he was, how he adored her. The words seemed to evade him at every turn, but with his actions, their bodies, his language was fluent. He only hoped she could understand.

He panted, her moans begging him. He pressed his forehead into the nape of her neck, her sweet scent bombarding his senses. Shaky groans pulled from his throat as his thrusts grew erratic.

“I’m gonna--” She cried out, arching her back into him.

He exploded inside her, sheathing himself as deep as he could, a roar ripping from his chest as ecstasy tore through every part of him. Vines exploded from the earth around them, coiling around their bodies and tying them together as he rode out his orgasm with her, her pussy rippling over him with her release.

As he came down, his breath steadied, his gaze locked with hers.

She leaned up to kiss him, their tongues melting into each other as he remained inside her, both of them bound by the vines.

The rain thrummed on, thunder rumbling in the distance.

He realized while he had become unraveled, his vines had entangled them together. He willed them away, apologizing to her with soft kisses down her neck as he slowly pulled himself from her. Their juices mixed, dripping between them onto the moss. The patch of moss grew thicker, puffing up like a small pillow beneath the spill.

She reached up and pulled him down next to her, running her fingers through his hair as they enveloped each other in an embrace, letting the rain lull them to sleep.


	11. Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth gets separated from Seteth and stumbles across an ancient temple. Seteth finds something he thought long gone from his past is still very present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I overexerted myself at work again so I wasn't able to update like usual due to exhaustion from sickness which is seriously lame
> 
> but have some Cichol sex god goodness
> 
> join the DILF cult we have rotisserie chicken
> 
> vine bondage and feral sex-crazed Seteth mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Byleth was still apprehensive about moving on to the final ritual. Words were only words, and she was very aware that Seteth would do anything to make her comfortable. His words replayed in her head.  _ I want you could mean anything, really. Maybe it was just for that moment. We enjoyed our time out here, it was nice, but I need to be cautious when we get back to Garreg Mach. Besides, I can’t be seen fraternizing with someone so high up in the church… _

Regardless of her concerns, she lived in the moment,enjoying his company. A break from the monastery to see Fodlan without any missions or woes… it was something people only dreamt of doing.  _ Just don’t get carried away. He’s a god, he knows what he’s doing. His expertise is creating a romantic atmosphere…  _ She imagined what sort of flower bed would come next.

The rain abated that evening, so spending the night at the ruined house was the most reasonable option. Byleth found herself snuggling into Seteth to sleep. His warmth was welcome after the rain. He seemed so peaceful, even contented. If she didn’t know any better she would have assumed he  _ loved  _ her. The thought sent a shudder through her, followed by an ache. She shook it from her mind, instead focusing on what she would do when they arrived at their destination..

  
  


They arrived at their destination early in the afternoon the following day. They landed in a forest hollow in a remote region of the North. The air was still cold there, and the air was heavy with a strange feeling Byleth couldn’t quite put her finger on. It was somewhat unsettling, but she shrugged it off.

“I’m hungry. I’m going to go see if I can get us some meat or fish.” Byleth couldn’t ignore the rumble in her tummy, having not eaten since breakfast the day before.

Seteth circled the hollow, examining it. “Do not stray far.”

Far was a relative term. Byleth thought she recalled seeing a creek right before they landed, to the west. Venturing out, she went straight, making the trees with a straight line with her knife.

She wandered for a while until she lost sense of time. Her hair began to raise on end. She turned to go back to the hollow, only to find the marks on the trees had vanished. Her mind began to race as she ran back the direction she came, yet everything looked unfamiliar.

“Are you lost?” An unfamiliar woman’s voice asked.

Byleth whirled around to see a priestess dressed in green robes holding an armful of firewood. She glanced around, confused.

“Are you lost?” The woman asked again.

Byleth nodded, “I seemed to have become separated from--” She trailed off, not knowing if she could trust this stranger.

“You are welcome to join us,” The woman smiled. “Please, follow me.”  
It wasn’t like she had any better options. Byleth followed the woman through the forest a short ways before a mossy wall came into view. As they walked along the wall, Byleth heard more voices.

“Many lost souls find us in the labyrinth.” The woman explained as they turned a corner to see what resembled a temple complex, high walls and eaves supported by columns. Between the columns were small huts and tents. “This is our commune.”

“It’s ah, very nice.” Byleth regarded the large walls on either side, noticing elaborate carvings and reliefs of the same person, dressed in elaborate robes. “What is this place?”

“This is the last temple of Saint Cichol. We are Cichol’s holy disciples.” The woman gestured to the walls, “We believe that he is the true savior of Fodlan, born from the earth to walk the world giving us his blessings. We live here away from the outside world, because those who follow the Church are not very accepting of... alternative beliefs.”

Byleth was bemused.  _ Does Seteth know about these people? _

She smelled food cooking, making her stomach growl.

“Hungry?” The woman chuckled.

“Well, I was actually out hunting when we crossed paths.” Byleth smirked. “I should really try to get back.”  
“In the labyrinthine woods?” The woman laughed. “It is not likely. Come, we will feed you.”

The woman led her through the temple to a large hall, where a bonfire roared. Rotisserie meats turned on a spit over the flames, the grease of them dripping into pots of stew and pans of vegetables. Her mouth watered looking at the feast. Byleth looked around, realizing there were quite a few people in the commune, more than she would ever think to cross in the middle of the Northern wilderness.

The woman explained they were able to take food as they needed, citing a “Doctrine of Cichol” for mutual aid and free distribution with communal contribution. Byleth liked the idea, and savored the plate of meat and vegetables she now munched on as the woman continued to tell her about their beliefs.

“So this Cichol guy… He’s pretty important huh?”

“Oh yes. He brings life to Fodlan, and is the most important of all the Church of Seiros’s Saints. We see him as more of a divine being, though.” She explained.  
“Is that so?”  
The woman nodded, “Our elders found this temple abandoned. From the inscriptions in ancient tongues, they were able to decipher much of the real truth.”  
“Real truth?”

“The Church of Seiros hides much. But Cichol is the true god of Fodlan.”

“I could see that.” Byleth nodded, looking at the carvings.

“We have been concerned lately, Spring has not come yet. We worry our worship is not working.” The woman sighed, hanging her head. “We have tried everything to summon him, praying to bring Spring. Though we have bounties from our gardens and greenhouses, our supplies are getting low for this time of year, and the early seeds we have sewn have not yet sprouted.”

“I’m sure that Spring will come soon.”  
“Oh yes. We are desperate. So tonight we are holding a very special ceremony. I would love for you to attend.” She beamed.

“Well, as nice as that sounds, I really should try to make my way back.” Byleth got up and stretched.  
The woman frowned. “Well I suppose. If you end up back here, you can always join us for our ceremony.”

“Thank you.” Byleth smiled.

The woman saw her off, back into the forest from the direction they came. Byleth set off, but as the sun sank in the sky, she grew anxious.

Then, she found the walls of the temple again. Horrified, she blanched, running back through the forest only to end up once more at the temple. As darkness fell, she didn’t dare go back out, instead conceding to the forest maze and venturing back to the commune.

The woman approached her again, greeting her warmly. “I am sorry to hear you did not find your way. You are welcome here. Will you join us for our ceremony tonight?”

“I suppose.” Byleth shrugged. The woman led Byleth back through the commune, to a hot spring. Other women bathed there, and as a show of hospitality, welcomed Byleth to join them. The priestess who brought her there also joined.

“Newcomer, welcome.” The women greeted, surrounding Byleth to bathe her. Byleth was a little confused by their choice to bathe her, but assumed it was probably a custom of theirs, and permitted it.

“So why the bath?” She asked nervously.

“For the ceremony. This is a very rare ceremony and a special occasion, especially now that we have someone new.” One of the women explained. “We want to make sure you are comfortable and welcome here. You are safe and among friends.”  
“I appreciate that.” Byleth smiled. “So what’s the ceremony?”

“Cichol was fabled to be a sex god. So we are offering our bodies to him tonight.”  
Byleth burst out laughing. Her reaction was met with confusion and dismay.

“Sorry, sorry. I just… ah, nevermind.” She chuckled, wiping a tear from her eye after laughing too hard.

“The church doesn’t teach such things, they often consider topics like that taboo.” The priestess explained. “We are much more open-minded here.”  
“I can definitely see that.” Byleth smirked. “Alright, I’ll join your ceremony, just to see.”

\---

Byleth hadn’t returned from hunting. Seteth grew anxious when the sun began to set.  _ I should have stopped her from going out alone. These woods are not like the other forests of Fodlan…  _ The place festered with ancient magic, which often manifested in odd or even harmful ways.

He debated on if he should remain at the campsite or if he should fly out and try to look for her in the dark of night.

Then he thought of  _ that  _ place. He imagined Byleth stumbling across the old crumbling temple dedicated to his likeness from ages past. He hated the idea of her finding it, and the old relics within. Surely throughout the ages it would have fallen to ruin, and he would not have to worry too much.  _ Maybe she won’t even recognize the carvings as me.  _ It was agonizingly embarrassing to consider otherwise.

Cringing at the idea of her finding the temple, he mounted his wyvern to search for her, low over the trees. “Byleth! Byleth where are you?”

After hours of sweeping over the forest, a light appeared in the distance. As he neared, the sound of voices and beat of a drum called to him, the air heavy and driving him near.

_ Oh no. Not here. _

The temple. It had been centuries since he even laid eyes on this place, wanting it to be banished from living memory. He had left it to the wilds and ancient magic, hoping it would decay far faster. But walls still stood…  _ Inhabited. _

The beat of the drums drove him closer, luring him with an irresistible call that he hadn’t heard since the temple was new. His heart sank,  _ How? How could they know this? _ Yet as he flew over the complex he caught a glimpse of just how well the carvings on the walls were preserved.

He cursed. He did not want the ritual to ever happen like this again. The ritual from a young Fodlan, when he was a reckless youth, before he even considered becoming a father or bearing responsibility.

The drums stirred his blood, the magic in the air shifting and thick, pulling him down, down, down.  _ No. No. No. _

He landed at the far end of the temple near the main hall. Peering through a crack in the wall he spied nude men dancing in a circle to the beat of the drums, a bonfire blazing next to the line of drummers. The men wore masks of leaves from the forest floor.

The song of the drums tempted him to join them. He didn’t dare.

Until he saw the women. Wearing masks of their own they entered the hall, dancing nude in their own circle around the men. He swallowed the lump in his throat. One of the women held back, talking to a few other ladies. The ladies tugged at the one woman’s arms, as if begging her to join. The woman seemed unsure, reluctant. He peered, trying to see across the hallway and dim firelight.

_ Byleth. _

Somehow Byleth ended up at  _ his  _ temple, while they played  _ that  _ song as if they were trying to perform  _ his  _ ritual. He groaned, his palm meeting his face. Seteth’s thoughts raced as he tried to figure out the best plan of action for getting her out of there. He couldn’t focus with the sound of the drums, setting fire to his blood as if he were in the heat of his youth again.

Whoever these people were, they learned of his song and seemed to pay close attention to the remains of his temple. He could attempt to join them and steal her away, but something urged him to join their ritual.  _ Those damned drums. _

\---

“I think I should sit this one out,” Byleth gave a nervous laugh. She didn’t mind fucking around, but this was a bit too wild for her. Before the women entered the dance they drank wine, passing the bottle along. She refused, wary of inebriation in unfamiliar surroundings.

“Please, at least dance. You can always refuse to drink and take a partner.” The priestess assured her. “You have my word you will be safe. Cichol would not have it any other way.”  
_True._ Byleth agreed. _Dancing crazy and naked sounds like a great time. Might as well live it up, and if they’re okay with me turning down the whole fucking-a-stranger bit, then that’s good enough for me._ A few of the naked men began to do elaborate dance moves, showing their bodies. _Besides, I am a fan of the arts._

She joined the circle, twirling. This dance was unlike the dance at the festival days ago. It was savage, primal, and free. No steps, only the drums dictating a rhythm that grew faster and faster. The air became thick, the bodies around her a blur. There was laughter, chanting, cheers.

She felt so free, so alive. Invigorated. If her blessing at the monument off the Rhodos Coast brought an air of peace, then the atmosphere at the temple was that of a beautiful chaos and she relished the seconds.

Until the drums stopped. The movement slowed and ceased, the circles facing one another. Byleth shrank back, until the drums began a slow, steady beat. The circles began breaking off into couples.

The priestess was next to her, “You do not have to stay for this. Thank you for joining the dance.”  
“Thank you for your hospitality.” She whispered.

“Oh--” The priestess’s attention snapped up across the circle, where a new form emerged from the shadows. Bare, muscled. Unlike the ashen winter leaves that made the masks of the other dancers, this person wore a mask of bright green leaves, as if they were the first light of Spring. “Who--”

Byleth’s breath hitched as she recognized the form, the chest flecked with green hair and a matching green trail to a half-hard cock. She swallowed, both relieved and embarrassed. He glided through the circles in big strides, turning the heads of everyone in attendance.

Whispers arose. The inhabitants of the temple all knew one another from their tight-knit community. This man was a stranger. His steps fell in time with the drum, as if the rhythm was a part of him. As the drums grew louder, small bits of foliage spouted in his wake.

He stopped before Byleth, extending his hand.

The priestess moved to interject to protect Byleth, in order to keep her word.

“It’s alright,” Byleth whispered to her as she took his hand. “I know him.”

Wide-eyed, the priestess nodded. Her eyes flicked to the ground to see foliage sprawling out from beneath his feet. She gasped.

“C-Cichol.” The priestess could barely breathe.

He did not respond, only staring at her for a moment. A small white flower bloomed at her feet, glowing. He looked down to it, as if to point it out to her. Her jaw dropped upon seeing it, before returning her gaze to them, speechless.

There was only the drum as Seteth led Byleth back into the shadows from which he came, into the forest. Though pitch black, the ground was mossy under her feet. The drum beat in the distance, beginning to gain pace again. Seteth began to pull her along, until he stopped in his tracks.

“Seteth, you just showed yourself to all those people, what were you thinking?” Byleth huffed, tearing off her mask and tossing it aside.

Around them, glowing flowers sprouted and bloomed, illuminating the immediate area. Seteth only stared at her through his mask, his eyes dark. He said nothing.

“They’re a whole cult obsessed with you, you know.”

His eyes pierced her.

“If you’re mad I want you to know I wasn’t about to fuck any of them. I just wanted to party. That’s why the priestess was about to step in.” Byleth explained. The drums quickened in the distance. “Take that stupid mask off and talk to me!” She huffed, impatient with his silence. She reached up and snatched it from his face. He caught her wrist, yanking her closer. She dropped the mask, staring up at him. His pupils devoured his irises, his nostrils flared. His cock hardened and pressed into her front.

“The ritual.” His voice was low, rough.

“Are you mad at me or something? This isn’t exactly as smooth as the last few ones…” Byleth glanced away. His grip on her arm tightened. “If you’re mad, I’m sorry, I--”  
He silenced her with a rough, needy kiss. She gave into it at first, but then stopped and shoved him away.

“What the hell? You just came out of nowhere. This isn’t the type of mood I was expecting.” She huffed. “You said you didn’t have any temples. You have a whole cult over there. They think you’re a sex god!”

He smirked.

\---

The drums were his song, summoning him for the ritual. He couldn’t think over their beat. Yet he managed to escape with Byleth, but the drums still went on, even far from the temple they sounded as if they were in his ear. His lust called to him, his cock aching.

_ The ritual must be done. _

Byleth was with him, he was happy. But the drums were foiling his plans, this wasn’t how he wanted to spend the last ritual with her. She seemed angry. He needed to kiss her…

“What the hell? You just came out of nowhere. This isn’t the type of mood I was expecting. You said you didn’t have any temples. You have a whole cult over there. They think you’re a sex god!”

His sanity fought and screamed to try and form words over the savage beast.  _ Damn those drums. I didn’t want you to find out about this, I wanted this part of my past to be lost to time. I wanted to treat you right! _

He lunged to her, grabbing her around her waist and pulling her into him tightly. His cock twitched against her warm flesh.

“Seteth! Just talk to me! Snap out of it!”

The sting of her hand across his cheek brought him back to the world, the drums suddenly distant. He let her go, shaking his head and rubbing his cheek. She backed away from him, ready to fight.

“I am so sorry.” The words broke free from him as he sank to his knees. He looked up at her pleadingly, “This place is sacred, but I never expected people to find it again. I wanted it gone. This song, these drums… They drive me mad. This is an ancient magic and I don’t want to lose control. I’m so sorry Byleth.” Shame stung him far worse than her slap.

Byleth’s voice was quiet, “I’m glad you came for me. I just wanted you to say something.”  
“I didn’t want the ritual to be like this. I had something else planned. I wanted this last night to be special.” He stared down at his aching erection. “I can’t control myself with those drums, even now they’re getting louder…”

“Hey,” Byleth lifted his chin. “It’s okay. It was kinda hot.” She chuckled. She pulled him to his feet. “Why don’t you show me what a sex god can do?”

“You… would be okay with this?”

“I’ll bargain with you. You can let the drums work you up however you like tonight, and tomorrow night we’ll do what you originally planned. If the ritual doesn’t happen tonight then we have tomorrow. If it happens tonight, we’ll still have one last memorable night, hm?”

His face flushed, “I worry I may hurt you.”

“I like it rough.” She winked. “Just stop if I say stop?”

“The drums will not take me over completely. I will always stop if you wish.”

“Then let’s have at it, sex god.” She gave a wry smile.

The drums crescendoed in his ears, his cock harder than ever. He offered his hand once more, and she took it. He led her back, closer to the drums, but still in the privacy of the dark forest. Glowing flowers illuminated the growing moss that crept up to the trees around them. His pupils blown wide, he looked at her, ravenous as he did before.

But this time, he did not restrain himself. He restrained her. With vines. Vines that coiled around her arms and raising them bound over her head. They tied around her legs, spreading her and suspending her before him. He circled her, looking her over, fisting his cock before skating a finger over her abdomen up to her breast.

“This is a bit unexpected.” Byleth chuckled, “I’ll just have to get you back for this tomorrow.”

He didn’t respond, instead pinching her nipple gently to draw a moan out of her. He kneaded her breasts as he eased up to her, kissing her. His cock twitched against her hip. Seteth worked his tongue into her mouth, and she reciprocated with a sigh, relaxing under him. He broke from her only to trail kisses down her neck before gently biting her.

“Seteth…” His eyes snapped up to meet hers, the dim glow from the flowers showing a glint in the pools. “Cichol.” She mewled.

He growled in approval, letting his hands drift from her breasts downward, one cupping her ass, the other to her folds. His finger drifted down her crevice, feeling her wetness. She whined when he withdrew it, instead placing both his hands over her ass. The vines lifted her slowly and he pulled her until his tip grazed her entrance. He looked up at her with those dark, savage eyes.

\---

“Yes.” She breathed.

He pulled her down onto his cock, groaning and throwing his head back. She cried out, his swollen length almost too much for her, as if it were even larger than last time. He stilled her for a moment, letting her adjust. He twitched inside her, making her writhe.

She squirmed, trying to move to pace herself over him in any way she could, relishing the full feeling. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead into her shoulder as his grip slid to her hips, his fingers digging into her. He moved her over him, bucking his hips slightly, letting his vines do much of the work. The pace was steady with the drums.

Seteth licked up her neck before biting it again, a firmer nip this time. She moaned over him, quivering. A shiver went down her spine as she pulled at the vines to try and move to him, only to realize she was truly at his mercy. The drums went on with his pace, for some time, his licks and bites moving down to her nipples.

She cried his name, “Cichol!”

The vines released her, and he took her in his arms and laid her down, keeping her arms pinned over her head. He grinded into her, his thrusts deep and hard. Byleth trembled as the vines released her legs. Seteth pulled her knees up, hooking her legs over his shoulders and folding her under him. His cock buried itself even deeper, pulling sharp cries from her until she came.

Shaking from the orgasm, Byleth begged him to continue. He let one leg slip from his shoulder, turning her sideways. He leaned over her, the new angle stretching her still. Byleth arched her back into him as he palmed her breast while his pace quickened to the drum.

He grunted, cumming inside of her, burying himself and stilling for a moment. His eyes clenched shut as he panted, sweat dripping over her belly. The drums continued.

He looked up to her inquisitive eyes, a low rumble coming from his chest, “I’m not through with you.”

Her hair stood on end as arousal burned through her. Vines swept them up in the air, trapping her arms again and holding her torso steady. Her legs were spread before him. Seteth positioned himself before grabbing her thighs and yanking her onto him, using the swing from the vines to fuck her with momentum. Byleth saw stars as his cock hit her insides just right, another orgasm ripping through her.

Her muscles lax, her arousal peaked and she desperately wanted more. The vines freed one of her legs, allowing her to stand on one leg as the other was kept aloft with her arms. He pounded into her, grabbing her breasts and pinching her nipples tightly, pulling yet another orgasm from her. He came shortly after, shaking and clawing into her.

Panting, he growled, the drums going faster than ever. With a swipe of a hand, Seteth ripped down the vines, catching Byleth and bringing her to the ground. Her thoughts fuzzy with pleasure, she held no objections as he hiked her hips up and prodded her from behind.

Getting impaled once again was ecstasy, and in that moment all she wanted was to be used to his heart’s content. His fingers raked down her back as he pounded her from behind. He pulled her arms up and hooked his elbows through hers, yanking her upward so that she was fully impaled over him, only touching the ground at her knees. His hot breath against her neck was joined with his rough moans.

The drums were faster. He was desperate to keep time, dropping her back down and falling over her, grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling her head aside. She gazed at him from the corner of her eye, trapped in heavenly pleasure under his furious thrusts.

He fucked her harder, faster. Pleasure pulsed through his veins, the drums pounding in his ears. He bit down over her shoulder, sending a shudder through her as she drenched him with yet another release. He moaned, holding tight to her hair and her breast crushed against his hand on the mossy floor. He fucked her with everything he had, a growl ripping from his throat.

“Cichol!” She moaned.

He flew over the edge, exploding into her. His balls ached with release that didn’t seem to end. The drums had stopped and his last few shaky thrusts sent him collapsing over her as he still continued to spill his seed inside of her. She felt him fill her, and it lasted for far longer than it should have.

His warmth against her back was heaven. His cock inside her was divine. Filled with him, she was content. They laid there, catching their breath.

\---

The drums finally stopped. Seteth came more than he ever had before, still continuing to release even after he had stopped thrusting and collapsed over her. Clarity resumed as the drums faded from his mind.

He opened his mouth to apologize but was stopped by a whimper.

“You  _ are  _ a sex god.”

He smiled and hummed, placing a kiss on her head. He moved to ease out of her, watching their juices spill onto the moss. Immediately the moss grew thicker and large roses sprang forth. Around them the forest rippled with life. Seteth felt the power rush to him. He basked in it. He would celebrate tomorrow, but for now, he needed to make sure Byleth could rest.

He regarded her as she rolled over to face him, smiling. “You’re glowing again.” Brighter this time. Radiant. Beautiful.

“You too.” She kissed him. Her tongue flicked over his lips and he opened to her, expressing his gratitude in an embrace. “Looks like the ritual worked.”

“I still get one more night with you, right?” He asked, hopeful.

“I keep my word.” She murmured. They melted into kisses until sleep found them.


	12. Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth requests a favor from Byleth, hoping to leave the past behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is brief and without smut
> 
> This damn sickness is gonna last for months and I am quite frustrated. I want to write more tonight, but I am exhausted and I have a very long day tomorrow.
> 
> However, the next chapter will likely be quite spicy, I am looking forward to writing it (I'm making this shit up as I go yeehaw)
> 
> At this moment I do not intend to end this fic after the road trip, since I'm hoping to have a lot more god lore intertwined with FE3H canon

The budding branches stretched across the morning sun like cracks across a ceramic bowl. Seteth inhaled, smelling a lush spring in its infancy, thriving. He also smelled the scent of Byleth mixed with his. A contented grin pulled at his lips as he watched her sleep, his chest her pillow.

Much of the previous night was a blur, but he recalled the drums of songs that were supposed to be lost in time. The call. The temple. The fire. The dance. It summoned him as if he were a young god.  _ And her. _

Despite the wild fury of the drums and his sensibilities all but lost, he still demanded Byleth amongst the garden of flesh that was ripe for his picking. She explained to him in his feral state what she had encountered, slapping him to snap him out of his lustful trance for a moment. He was grateful for that, and for her understanding. Her willingness to oblige him and allowing him to follow the call of the drums.

He took her again and again, savagely. She adored it, wet to his touch, cumming over him countless times even as he fucked her so selfishly. Though it was not how he intended to perform the ritual, he was pleased that their moss bed was far fluffier than when he created it, and the roses that sprouted from their spilled mix were larger than the last ones. The forest around them was already budding and turning green, the air filled with life.

A wonderful success. Something ate away at the back of his mind as his gaze shifted from the forest back down to Byleth. He was a fertility god, after all. There was no doubt after last night that they conceived. She most likely would refuse to bear his child, not that he was complaining. Even he could not handle it, and with Rhea breathing down his neck about it, the whole situation would be less than ideal.

_ Can a death god create life? _

Seteth summoned a small herb beneath his palm, one that was commonly used to prevent such things. Even as a fertility god, nature still had its loopholes. He picked a handful of leaves, clutching them tightly in his fist for when she would wake.

He didn’t dare rouse her, enamored with the vision of her so peaceful upon him. Her cheeks were kissed with a touch of pink, her hair wild, rosebud lips parted in slumbering breaths. Her neck and shoulders told a different story, bruises and welts of his unbridled affections dappling her ivory skin. They would fade soon enough, thanks to the divine healing.

_ We still have one more night. One more time for me to make it up to her. _

Because after that, there were no guarantees. His life would likely return to its lonely course, despite the new god in his presence. He didn’t dare to get his hopes up, he needed to remain reasonable.

_ Reasonable.  _ That was another thing. Though the forest around him was dense with magic, turning the area into a tormenting maze, he wanted to be rid of the temple and his cult. He never was a fan of having worshippers, who had somehow managed to create songs to summon him, and then revive them centuries later from the remnants in the ruins. What could he do? They were harmless and trapped in the maze. Was it worth troubling over?

\---

Byleth woke over the field of Seteth’s chest, rested. Part of her was deliciously sore, and she could feel the blossoming bruises on her neck. Knowing the pains would fade before the day was done, she relished them, appreciating his impeccable handiwork as a lover.

Seteth was already awake, watching her with those vivid eyes. She greeted him with a smile, returning her cheek to rub across the soft hair of his chest. The previous evening had been fun and self-indulgent, only to end with being ravished by a wild sex god.

_ I should probably take some herbs when I get back… _ She realized. She didn’t want to take any chances with a fertility god, and even if she was a god herself, she wasn’t quite ready for another responsibility.

As if to read her mind, Seteth pressed a handful of leaves into her hand, silent. She sat up, recognizing the herbs and turning to him with a smile.  
“Thanks.” She popped them into her mouth, wincing at the bitter flavor but swallowing them down, assured. “You weren’t messing around about the fertility god thing, were you?” She chuckled.

He sat up, taking a deep breath.

“Shit. I need to get my clothes back from your disciples.” Byleth dragged a hand through her hair, catching her fingers in a knot. She groaned.

“They’re a cult.” Seteth corrected.  
“I was trying to be polite.”

Seteth glanced through the trees to see the wyvern not too far. He stored his things in the saddle bags. He pulled himself to his feet and stretched, looking down at her. “If you are going back to the temple, then I have something to ask of you.”

\---

Byleth thought he was asking a bit much. She doubted she could even accomplish such a task. As she wandered back to the temple hall, finding waking bodies from a night of hedonistic revelry, she found the priestess dressed and tending to everyone.

“Ah! You were chosen! Blessed by Cichol himself!” Her eyes were wide, sparkling with excitement. Her voice lowered to a whisper, “How was it?”

Byleth took a deep breath. “It was great.” The priestess didn’t seem too pleased with her reply. “I was wondering if I could get my clothes back.” The priestess nodded, leading Byleth back to where her clothes were stored. She dressed, and as she pulled on her boots, she placed a hand to the ground.

She recalled how she commanded peace over the monument at Rhodos Coast. Sensing the magic in the air, coiling into turbulent and chaotic energy, she focused. It extended a fair distance. She willed the atmosphere to settle, be tranquil.

“If only for a day, be at peace. Rest.” She murmured.

A pulse rippled through the air. Byleth stood and felt the shift over the temple. The magic had abated. She smiled. She returned out to the priestess in the hall.  
“You should probably leave here soon.”

“Why?” The priestess furrowed her brow.  
“Cichol appeared here last night. The forest will no longer trap you today, and you are free to leave.”

“Why would we do that? This is our home.”

The earth began to rumble beneath them. Byleth focused her energy on the shake as a threat. Cracks snaked up the walls of the temple.

“Cichol appreciates your dedication, however, he was displeased to be summoned. He didn’t like being disturbed.” Byleth half-lied. “And as you can see, things around here don’t seem too stable.”

The priestess was bewildered, and incredulous. Byleth sent a tremor through the earth again, creating a fissure that sank part of the temple wall. The other inhabitants of the temple began to shout, confusion and fear spreading.

“I’d go if I were you.” Byleth warned.

“What about you?” The priestess asked. “Won’t you join us?”  
“I had a great time, but I’m heading out my own way.” She shrugged. “I am sure that wherever you go, Cichol will bless you with a bounty.” She strolled away as another more dramatic tremor shifted the ruins. Panic arose behind her as she returned to the forest. Seteth was waiting for her on the back of his wyvern.

“So are they going to leave?”  
“She’ll convince them.”  
“I want to make sure they are all at least safe.”  
“Of course. Are you sure you want this? These ruins were dedicated to you.” Byleth asked, climbing into the saddle to sit before him.

“Long ago they meant something. They are not needed anymore. I do not want more people digging up things from my past that could be used against me.” He replied. “That song turned me into something I no longer wish to be.”

“Oh? I rather enjoyed last night. A lot.”  
Seteth blushed, stammering. “I-I would prefer to do such things with a clear head and conscious mind.”

The wyvern took to the sky, breaking through the canopy. They circled over the temple, feeling the air free of magic. They looked on as the inhabitants collected their things and fled as Byleth let the destructive power surge through her.

The temple walls fell, collapsing in clouds of dust. Rifts opened up in the earth, swallowing the reliefs and carvings whole, erasing the traces of the fertility god. Some of the inhabitants stayed back to watch, screaming and crying, while others followed a green-robed priestess through the forest, seizing the chance to escape the clutches of ancient magic. Though they would likely still sing the songs and drum their drums, Seteth assured her that like those before them, they would fade away in time.

Invigorated by the rush from destroying the temple and the chaos she created, Byleth shouted in victory. She turned to look at Seteth behind her, beaming. He looped an arm around her waist and spurred the wyvern on as they began the journey back to Garreg Mach.


	13. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Seteth's plans for one last night together are foiled as they discover news of war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE GETTING SMUT, BUT IT WAS ME, DIO!
> 
> Plot twist, there's actually plot and not porn this time
> 
> But don't worry, there will be. This is just setting up for some really excellent conflict and intrigue.
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear your comments, ideas, prompts, etc. Including ideas for future fics, aus, etc. Please talk to me, comments give me life and purpose~
> 
> also tell me if u cried because i did

Seteth doubled over, suddenly weak. He leaned against Byleth, grunting, feeling the earth’s cries as they flew onward. On the horizon was a plume of smoke.

Byleth turned to him, “Are you alright?”  
“Something is wrong. The forest…” He croaked.

They approached the plume of smoke, only to see the earth ahead marred. Trees were being felled on a massive scale, a large operation underway. They circled the area where workers seemed to convene, before landing. Wyverns and horses all worked to haul logs over to a nearby sawmill. Lumber was transported to nearby buildings and shops, where a small village had popped up to support the activity.

Byleth called one of the workers over, “What is this?” She asked.

“We’re hauling wood for the war effort.”

“War effort?” Byleth blanched, turning to an already pale Seteth.

“You haven’t been around much, huh? The Adrestian Empire has declared war on the Church.”

“Impossible.” Seteth gasped. “How?”

The woodcutter shrugged, “I’m just here to help get the wood for the war.”  
“We must get back to the monastery.” Byleth’s voice trembled.

“Indeed.” Seteth pulled the reins, spurring his wyvern back into the air. Their planned last night together would be no more as they raced back to Garreg Mach.

\---

Byleth felt queasy, unsure what to do. She cared for all of her students, but now many of the Black Eagles were torn. She wondered how she could navigate through this ordeal with some sense of right and wrong. It was clear there was a lot more beneath the surface of the Empire and Church than she knew. The fact that she was a god proved that.

“What will you do?” Seteth asked.

“I don’t know. What about you?”  
“I suppose I don’t really have a choice but to be by Rhea’s side.”

Byleth opened her mouth to apologize, but couldn’t find the words. She wanted to tell him how badly she wished they had one more night, but with the ritual done, there was no need. And war was coming.

The cool evening breeze ruffled her hair as they soared through the heavens, hoping for answers and praying that it was all untrue.

Yet it was truth. They returned, parting their separate ways. Seteth to attend to Rhea and matters of the Church, and Byleth to console her students.

“I guess you heard about Edelgard, huh Teach?” Claude asked.

She nodded.  
Dimitri added, “We are here for you, Professor. Even if Edelgard has betrayed us all.” His eyes were darker than ever.

All of the students mattered to her. Even Edelgard. She couldn’t just pick a side, could she?

\---

“Rhea, I do not think this is a good idea. This is just acting out of desperation. It could have serious consequences.” Seteth pleaded.

Rhea ignored him, greeting Claude and Dimitri as they entered the throne room. “As the future leaders of Fodlan, I ask you where your allegiance lies.”

“I stand with my Kingdom.” Dimitri asserted, “We are allies and friends to the church. Edelgard’s corruption runs deep, and I will have her head for her lies.”  
Rhea nodded, then regarded Claude, expectant.

“My heart lies with all the world. War puts a damper on my plans for peace.” He answered.

“Rhea, you should not tell them. We have trifled enough with mortal affairs. Do not drag Faerghus and the Alliance into this.” Seteth whispered.

“Enough Seteth.” Rhea’s voice was firm and decisive. “You will understand in time. Do not make me doubt you.”  
The words were a veiled threat that was all too real. Seteth hung his head.

“This treacherous declaration has put much at risk, so I have come to ask you to support the church.” She held her head high as she opened her arms in a welcoming gesture.

“Absolutely.” Dimitri said.

“If it means maintaining peace in Fodlan, sure.” Claude nodded.

“Then I will offer you great strength if you stand by me. A gift from the Goddess.” Rhea explained, “You were already born leaders, and chosen to be here by your deeds and efforts. You have proven yourself worthy of divinity.”  
“Divinity?” Claude asked.

“Would you not like to gain divine power?” Rhea asked.

“If it means protecting Fodlan and putting an end to that witch, then yes.” Dimitri snarled.

“And what of you, Claude?” Rhea looked at the Golden Deer as if she were picking him apart.

Claude shook his head, “I don’t know what exactly you’re offering, Rhea. But it sounds… unnatural. I need to put protecting the Alliance first and foremost. We can’t get tangled in a war that was never directed at us. The less people involved, the better.”  
Rhea’s eyes flashed, and Seteth feared for the boy.

“He’s right, Rhea. The Empire declared war on the Church, not Faerghus or the Liecester Alliance.” Seteth said. “I think it wise for him to avoid such a conflict.”

“Then leave us,” Rhea hissed, glaring at Claude.

“I wish you the best, then.” Claude have a small bow before hastening out of the audience chamber.  
“You too, Seteth.” Rhea glared at him. Her eyes stung him, and his heart sank.

“But--”  
“You said _you_ trifled enough. If the future ruler of Faerghus wishes to join me, then that is his decision.” Her voice was low, dangerous.

Seteth looked over his shoulder as he walked away, knowing that Rhea was about to bestow a great and terrible gift upon the young prince. Divinity.

\---

With word of Edelgard’s advancing army, the Golden Deer students returned to their homes in Leicester Alliance. The Black Eagles separated, returning to the Empire for fear of repercussions against their families. The Blue Lions remained, willing to fight to defend the church.

Byleth was torn between the three of them, frozen in her decision. When Edelgard’s army arrived at Garreg Mach ready to fight, Rhea led her forces to meet them. Byleth straggled behind, still unsure if what she was doing was right.

Seteth fell back to join her as they brought up the rear defenses, “This will not end well. I worry about the prince.”

“What about him?” Byleth asked.

“I believe Rhea has bestowed upon him divinity.” He said.

Byleth stopped in her tracks, “Dimitri is now a god?”  
Seteth shook his head, “Not quite. More like a demigod. Not like you.”

“Does he know about me?”  
“No.”  
“What power does he have?”  
“I don’t know. If he is a demigod, his domain will surely develop with whatever abilities he grows. Still, demigods are powerful, and should not be underestimated. There is still a very real chance that power like that could be used against us.” Seteth explained. “We may be gods, but we can still be killed.”

“Then maybe you should be thankful that power is on your side.” She said.

“What about you?”  
“I don’t know what side I’m on.”

Beyond them in the open field ahead, the sounds of a clash brought with it a surge of power. Byleth inhaled, relishing the feeling for a brief second before bringing herself back to the heavy weight of reality. The chaos that erupted was delicious, but she felt like a monster to revel in it, feeling the deaths of soldiers far ahead in a battle that she was torn over.

A horrible sound shattered the sky, a great roar ripping through her ears and vibrating her chest. A white dragon soared overhead before diving down to attack the encroaching army. She recognized it from the books she had read about the saints.

_ The immaculate one. _

“Rhea, no!” Seteth ran after the dragon, only to recoil as a volley of arrows landed meters ahead of him.

Byleth shrugged off the initial shock that Rhea had turned into this fearsome beast, now battling it out with great snarling enemy monsters. The demonic beasts hounded the immaculate dragon, overwhelming her. Byleth rushed to her aid to fend off the monsters.

“What are you doing?” Seteth shouted.

“Let the people have their fight, but I will not deal with any more of those things!” Byleth bellowed, charging after the beasts and unleashing the Sword of the Creator upon them. The blade shattered one of the beast’s masks, allowing Rhea to break free of their grip.

The dragon Rhea reared back, “Why did you come?” Came a thunderous voice.

Byleth turned to see a pale faced man in black robes, surrounded by men. A maniacal grin crossed his countenance, his milky white eyes wide and unsettling with bloodlust. He focused his magic, firing a blast at her. Blocking the strike still sent Byleth skidding backwards.

Behind her she felt the earth rumble as Seteth used his abilities to open the earth and swallow the remaining demonic beasts. She steadied herself on the edge of the crevasse, weakened by the direct hit. As she regained her composure and readied to charge again, the ground gave way underneath her.

Byleth screamed, reaching out as the earth swallowed her.

Down, down down into darkness.

\---

Byleth opened her eyes to see a dark realm, beautiful and terrible. Yet, she felt strangely at home. She got to her feet, looking for any sign of the battle. Then any sign of Garreg Mach.

There was only the vast, dark world around her filled with stone. She took a step forward, and the ground rippled under her feet. Another step forward and she felt an incredible power embrace her, surround her.

She wasn’t just in this realm.

She  _ was  _ this realm.

The realm of death that was wild and serene at the same time. Such a desolate place was manifested within her and personified by her and the realization drove her into a breakdown. Between the passion with Seteth, into the tempest of war, and then her descent into… herself? She felt as if she was going mad.

_ Am I dead? _

Something inside her knew that was absolutely not the case. To cope with this new reality, she began to walk. Aimlessly, with no destination. She had no sense of time, and walked until she eyed a great river in the distance. Curious, she ventured closer, only to find it was no ordinary river.

Within its waters flowed the endless souls of the dead, passing through this realm. Fear and admiration for this river whirled in her head as she knelt down and reached into the waters. The souls that wrapped around her hands stared up at her with that same fear and admiration, before vanishing with the current into a glittering light.

She reflected upon this for a minute. Reflection turned to meditation. Meditation turned to discovery. This realm was hers, these souls now belonged to her, and this was her home and herself all at the same time.

She was the death god, keeper of the afterlife, bringer of destruction and reveler in chaos. This would be her home, her solace. Her kingdom.

With her power and her mere thoughts, a castle rose from the onyx stone beneath her, towering over the landscape. The landscape itself shifted, and beyond the castle she saw brilliant golden fields. A peaceful breeze summoned her to them. Golden wheat whispered against her legs as she wandered through this tranquil field.

She closed her eyes, inhaling. It was so perfect, so beautiful. The feeling of utter peace surrounded her. This was the source of her blessings. She wished she could have given this to her father when he passed.

“Hey kid.” A gruff voice sounded behind her.

She whirled around to see her father, standing there. “You summoned me.”  
Her eyes burned. “Dad.” She froze. They were still as they regarded each other, the gentle breeze rustling the grass between them. “I tried to save you. I tried--”  
“I know.”

“I’m so sorry. I never had the chance to thank you, to tell you that I loved you.” Her voice cracked.

Jeralt took a great step forward and swept her up in a hug. “It’s okay. I am so proud of you, kid. I love you.”

“I love you too, dad.” She cried, squeezing him in an embrace.

“You got your work cut out for you, now.”   
“What?”

“You’re a death god. You gotta go back, kid.” Jeralt stepped back, resting his hands on her shoulders.

“Because of the war?”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “No. Because death gods end wars. They bring peace.”

She sobbed, hugging him tightly again. She buried her face into him, remembering the scent of her youth, the crisp morning dew, the woodsmoke from the smoldering fire before they set out on their next mercenary work.

“I love you dad.” She whispered.

His voice grew distant, and she felt him fade from her grasp. “I love you too, kid.” She looked up to see a flicker of light on the wind, rising up into the sky. She stood, looking onward. Byleth wiped her tears on her sleeve and took a deep breath.

_ I have to go back. _


	14. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth returns from the realm of the dead to find war and famine have ravaged Fodlan and left Garreg Mach in ruin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty tired, but there will be a bit of smut coming soon, I promise. It just needs a wee bit of plot first.
> 
> I thought I would have energy this weekend and was feeling optimistic, but apparently you can't work 11 hour work days and expect to recover from mono so now I am exhausted once again and unable to do much else than write dirty fanfic
> 
> I look forward to comments though and I would love some prompts, it is a motivator and I really like them, especially since I'm absolutely miserable otherwise hahaha

She was gone. Seteth’s heart ached. He resigned himself to keeping his grief secret, not wanting Rhea to discover his true feelings. He withdrew into himself, staying guarded around anyone and everyone.

With war descending over Fodlan, Flayn was no longer safe. Desperate for security, he allied himself with Rhea, fleeing Garreg Mach to Faerghus. He found himself doubting her every day. She was aggressive. Tormented by the loss of Byleth she became ruthless. Seteth suspected there was more at work in her mind.

He was apprehensive as she took Dimitri under her wing, training him to ascend. Since the war began five years ago, he grew as a demigod, and discovered his domain was war itself. He was just as ruthless as Rhea, and the pair of them made a force that disregarded sensible strategy for the sake of vengeful bloodshed. Dimitri cared not for Rhea’s intentions for him to ascend, single-mindedly pursuing Edelgard’s demise.

To the east, Claude managed to keep the Leicester Alliance out of the war. With Dimitri keeping Faerghus as a stronghold against Adrestian forces, Edelgard turned her attention to rerouting through the Alliance.

Dimitri was not in the right mind to be given divinity, and his becoming god of war only proved Seteth’s own opinion right. If anything, Claude, who declined the offer those five years ago and in his methods since, showed the wisdom and capability to be a more worthy recipient of such a gift. With Rhea’s approval, Seteth set out to convince Claude to join their effort one last time.

“I beseech you, please consider joining us. Edelgard intends to march--”

Claude held up his hand to interrupt Seteth. His bemused, aloof demeanor had disappeared when he dismissed the rest of his court from the audience chamber, leaving them alone to talk. Seteth never expected to see this side of the young Alliance leader.

“I am very aware of what Edelgard intends to do. Already I see some Alliance Houses readying to ally themselves with Adrestia, worried about the incoming massacre.” Claude sighed, resting his chin on his fist as he shifted in his throne.

“So why do you hesitate?”  
“I have concerns about Rhea and Dimitri. I hear stories. I mean no offense, Seteth, but Edelgard is right about Rhea being corrupt. The only reason why I haven’t joined Edelgard is because that same corruption lurks in her midst as well.”

Seteth nodded. “Rhea has changed much over the years, even before the war. I tried to see past it, but her motivations are selfish. I do not trust her, but I needed to ensure Flayn’s safety.”  
“As any good father would.” Claude smirked.

“How did you--”  
“It’s obvious. At least to me. Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me.” Claude said. “If you are aware of the problems with Rhea and the King of Faerghus, then I am glad at least someone in command there has some sense. Uniting against a common enemy might not be a bad idea, but I worry that after the Empire falls, I will have to face you.”  
“I understand. I bear no ill will for that sentiment. Things are treacherous now. Even I do not feel much safer with Rhea these days. The war, the famine, everything is driving her to the brink of some very rash decisions. I would much rather ally myself with someone who has the wisdom and tactical prowess to endure it.” Seteth spoke plainly.

“Consider it our secret for now, for your safety.” Claude nodded. “I will fight against Edelgard alongside you.”

“I am truly grateful. In order to prepare for the incoming struggle, I must ask you one more favor.” Seteth shifted on his feet. Claude inclined his head to hear him out. “To prepare for the worst, I would like to offer you a gift.”

\---

Byleth opened the realm of the dead and returned to Fodlan, only to find that five years had passed. Time was distorted in her domain, so her short venture through discovering her full godhood and reunion with her father was not the brief interlude it seemed. Her heart ached at all the things she had left undone, and she hurried up to Garreg Mach.

Byleth’s footsteps echoed through the empty halls of the monastery, which now lay in ruin. Through the rubble and destruction, she wondered what happened and who survived.

Then she saw her, a figure in red.  _ Edelgard _ .

“Halt! Who goes there?” Edelgard whirled to see Byleth standing there. She turned pale, as if she had seen a ghost. She stammered in disbelief, before her eyes filled with sadness, asking for an explanation. Those eyes that carried heartbreak through her whole life, and felt it again upon their reunion. “I somehow knew you were alive.”

“I am here to help you,” Byleth laid a hand on Edelgard’s shoulder. Somehow, she always seemed the most troubled of the three house leaders. The one who needed support and guidance more than most, since all others had abandoned her.

She explained the extent of the war, how Rhea had fled to Faerghus, and how she had her sights set on the alliance. Who rose, who fell, and who joined the Empire’s crusade.

Byleth listened, then grew pensive. “Edelgard, I will walk with you, but I do not agree with your methods. We must be cautious, and you cannot run straight into the Alliance. Claude will be waiting and ready.”  
“I don’t have a choice, Professor.” Edelgard shook her head. “They--”  
“They?”  
Edelgard pursed her lips, “Nevermind. My hands are tied, and I must follow through with this.”

“I will fight with you, to protect you. But I will not follow your methods.” Byleth reminded herself of how Seteth seemed to avoid interfering with mortals, and had left his life of being worshipped behind. She was a powerful death god, and her aid to Edelgard would be an unfair tip of the scales. It was not right for her to join a mortal cause. “All I want is to protect Fodlan.”  
“If you want to protect Fodlan,” Edelgard’s voice was low, “Then there are enemies, Those Who Slither In The Dark. To pursue my dream they have lent me their aid, but even they do it for selfish reasons. When this is over, I hope to destroy them before they can destroy me.”

“Those Who Slither In The Dark?”  
“They are far more dangerous than Faerghus, possibly just as dangerous as Rhea. They have done experiments, horrible things…”  
“They are the ones who… your siblings…” Byleth blanched.  
Edelgard nodded. “In pursuit of power to rival the Goddess, and destroy her. While I have no qualm with the Goddess, the Church has its own corruption and favors nobility at the expense of the people. I cannot stand by while famine plagues the continent and the Church does nothing but favor and feed the nobility. Specifically those of Faerghus and the Alliance.”  
“They have completely turned their back on Adrestia?” Byleth realized the famine could very well have been the result of her absence. She worried for Seteth. While today was the anniversary of Garreg Mach’s founding, in two days it would be Seteth’s birthday.  
“Rhea cares not for anyone who dares to defy her and her order. She is a false goddess, attempting to control all of Fodlan with her lies.” Edelgard balled her fists at her side. “I intend to march tomorrow to Derdriu. We are set to take the Bridge of Myridin soon.”

“Then let’s not delay.” One way or another, she would find a way to make things right.

To save Fodlan.

To find Seteth.


	15. Two Fronts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Seteth reunite in the heat of battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still no smut, sorry  
> :(
> 
> But plot is happening!!
> 
> also very excited because I have someone rigging up a Seteth model for me that I'll be able to 3d print. I was going to draw myself a Seteth dakimakura this weekend, but I am still too weak to do much art. It's driving me crazy!

Seteth helped Claude in preparation to face Edelgard at the Bridge of Myridin. Sending a letter to Rhea that Claude agreed to join the fight against the Adrestian Empire, he decided not to mention that Claude had accepted the gift of divinity and was now a demigod. He and Claude both agreed it was best to keep that information a secret. Claude had initially balked at the offering, but it was the most strategic move, even if he could not control how his power manifested or what his domain would be.

If Dimitri was on the path to be the god of war, then Claude would have to rival him somehow. Both he and Seteth pushed their apprehension aside, focusing on the forthcoming battle. To protect Fodlan, a demigod’s power was most welcome, and Seteth felt he had chosen wisely.

Troops were stationed on the bridge, ready. Edelgard’s forces advanced in the distance. Seteth and Claude sat back on their wyverns, waiting as they observed in the distance. How long had it been, since he had seen the leader by his side and the incoming enemy as mere students.

In the long centuries of his life, of which another year had been added a few days prior, Seteth had never had a more miserable existence since the fall of the monastery. Part of him wished to perish in one of these frivolous fights, but his years of battle experience and desire to protect his daughter prevented him from ever falling.

A distant clash signaled that Edelgard had arrived at the bridge and was advancing. The sounds of war echoed through his ears. He was numb to it by now, merely watching with hollow eyes, bleak. As a god, he did not want to interfere with mortal affairs, but the Empire had carved its way over Fodlan, leaving blood and burning in its wake.

They tore through the bridge like a storm. Fearing for his troops, Claude left his observation post and entered the conflict. Seteth followed closely, diving into the chaos with him. Claude was quick and agile, each move efficiently calculated. Feigning and outwitting close range combatants, he swiftly disposed of them.

Seteth looked up to see Edelgard closing in.

“We need to fall back and regroup.” Claude urged. They flew up to a battlement to signal to their troops. Claude surveyed the battlefield below, “Is that--”

Seteth followed his gaze to see a figure standing atop a far tower, overlooking the carnage that erupted below. His heart stopped. A gale tossed her luminous hair behind her, ruffling her coat.

_ Byleth. _

Before he knew what he was doing, he was urging his wyvern across the bridge to her. Claude chased after him, screaming. Watching as their leader pushed forward overhead, firing arrows to cover Seteth, the Alliance troops were emboldened and pushed back against the Empire’s charge.

The screams crescendoed, but they were a distant roar in his ears as Seteth’s focus was entirely on Byleth. She looked up from the bloodbath below, her eyes meeting his. He stopped a few meters out of her range, silent. Claude came to his side.

“Teach! I thought you were dead!” Claude was incredulous.

\---

Byleth was elated to see Seteth alive and well.

And charging towards her on his wyvern, alongside Claude. Her stomach churched as she tensed, not ready to face him.

“Are you here with them?” Seteth’s tone was harsh, cold.

She could sense his burning questions beyond his words. She dipped her chin in a slight nod.

“Do you intend to fight?” He pressed her.

Byleth surveyed the battle below her, basking in the death and destruction that filled her with power. It surged through her veins, pulsing wildly, begging for her to release it. She dared not.

“No.”

Seteth’s shoulders sagged slightly. “Then leave this place.”

“Teach, why have you come?” Claude asked.

“I do not wish to fight you. Tell your men to fall back.” She warned.

“You will fight no one here but me, Byleth.” Seteth growled. “You know better.”

“Then I shall only face you.” Her tone was bitter. This was the last thing she wanted. Her heart ached as she pointed her blade at him. “Go, Claude. Be safe.”

Claude nodded, flying off.

“I do not want to do this.” Seteth prepared his lance.

“Nor do I.”

She leapt at him. He rushed at her. Their weapons clashed, locked against one another. Power emanated from her, causing him to hiss and recoil. She pulled her blade back, hesitating. He stopped.

“Why are you siding with Edelgard?” Seteth asked, his voice desperate, his eyes pleading.

“There are dark people infiltrating the Empire. I am trying to save her from them. They want to destroy any semblance of the goddess.” Her eyes imploring him to realize she was only trying to save him. “I must do what I can to protect Edelgard and defeat these monsters. Claude is not my enemy.” She asked, “Why are you here with Claude?”

“Rhea is not herself anymore. She is corrupt, using her power over the church to steer Fodlan into oblivion. Her rage is only fueling the war, and I no longer feel safe or trust her. Dimitri has become obsessed with his bloodlust. Rhea wishes him to ascend as god of war.”  
Her lip curled at the news, “Then I have no fight with you.”

“Professor, what are you doing?” Edelgard called to her from below. “We must press onward. Destroy any who stand in your way!”  
Claude shouted, “Seteth, quickly, we must retreat!”

Byleth stared down to Edelgard, “I will not fight him.” Outrage and confusion flickered across Edelgard’s face.

“You dare to betray me?” Edelgard bellowed.

“No. This is not betrayal. We cannot mindlessly kill everyone in our path. We must be rational. There has to be another way.”  
“Then you will die!” The agony in Edelgard’s voice echoed into Byleth’s soul. She pointed a finger at Byleth, sending a volley of arrows in her direction.  
Seteth yelled over his shoulder, “Go, I will catch up.” He swept Byleth up into the saddle with him, barely escaping the barrage of arrows.

\---

They were silent, tense as they flew north, to a rendez-vous point just south of Derdriu. “Claude designated we would fall back to this point. They will have to be strategic in their retreat, so I imagine they will not arrive until much later.” Seteth explained as he dismounted. They had landed outside of a fortress that intercepted a long wall, stretching over the land.

“I apologize. I would never mean to harm you.” Byleth hung her head as she slid off the saddle to the ground.

Seteth couldn’t take his eyes off her. It was a marvel she was somehow alive. He prayed every day since that battle she would be. Even though everyone around him, including Rhea, said she was lost…

“Where have you been? It’s been five years!” He paced, dragging a hand through his hair.

“I fell into my realm. I claimed my domain as god of death, destruction, and peace.” Byleth replied.

“Peace? So you show up after five years expecting to fight?” Seteth scoffed.

She winced at his words before firing back, “And what about you, huh? Five years and Fodlan not only is dealing with war, but famine?”

Seteth’s eyes flashed, “How dare you. How dare you try to pin such a thing on me. After you left no one was the same. Everything fell apart. My blessings were never the same since then, but don’t you dare blame it on me when the world was already falling into turmoil.”  
“Is that what you tell yourself so you can sleep at night?” Byleth snarled. “Just like how you told yourself I was dead?”

He stomped up to her, fury boiling his blood. She raised a hand and he snatched her wrist, gripping it tightly as his glare met hers like a bolt of lightning.

“You have no idea, do you?” He asked, his voice soft.

“Tch. Let go of me.”

“You resurface just to join the enemy?”

“You seemed so adamant about distancing yourself from mortal affairs, only doing what you needed to survive.” She spat. “Why do you suddenly care?”

“I did what I had to protect Flayn. I would still like to distance myself from this war.” His grip on her tightened. “But, it seems we have enemies on both sides.”

“And you’d suggest fighting a war on two fronts?” Byleth snarled.  
“I’d fight the entire universe just to be by your side again.” Her glare softened at his words as she crashed her lips into his, in a desperate kiss.

Tears stung his cheeks as he pulled her close, kissing her deeply. Feeling her again, touching her like this was all the confirmation he needed to know she was real, and that this wasn’t another yearning dream. His heart felt as if it would explode from all the love he wanted to give her. His tongue burned from her kiss and from all the things he needed to tell her.

Her touch set fire to his flesh. He brushed a hand from her cheek into her silky hair as she roamed her hands over his chest, as if to make sure he was solid and not an apparition. She broke from his kiss only to brush her nose against his, her eyes alight.

“There’s so much to tell you…”

\---

Claude was a freshly made demigod, and it was the biggest secret in all of Fodlan. Seteth informed her he was already planning for an inevitable showdown with Rhea, and he feared Dimitri as a demigod would ascend to godhood at some point as the war continued. Rhea was manipulating him, but also allowing herself to be sucked into his drive for revenge. While Flayn was safe in Faerghus, Seteth still worried. Recruiting Claude had been his desperate attempt to save them all.

“Edelgard will not stop.” Byleth sighed. “She is obsessed. Not only that, but if she were to stop, Those Who Slither In The Dark would kill her regardless. There is no out for her.”  
Seteth took a breath, “She may be beyond saving. It might be that we have to step back, have faith in the demigods, and let her fall. Then the true enemies will reveal themselves… on both sides.”  
“And we can deal with that part. As gods.”  
“Correct.”

“Then what should we do?”  
“I shall return to Rhea and give her the news of your return. At her side, I will keep her from being too destructive. We must avoid any more imbalance to Fodlan.” Seteth thought for a moment, “It may be best for you to stay with Claude and guide him through realizing his domain.”  
“He will be here soon, won’t he?”

Seteth nodded, “He will be able to keep our secrets. You must inform him about Those Who Slither In The Dark. I have informed him of Rhea. I have confidence in him, but still… You must not let Edelgard take Derdriu.”

“I suppose… that means we won’t have much time to catch up about other things.” Byleth sighed.  
Seteth stiffened, “There is too much at stake, and even though this war has dragged for five years, time is always a needed resource.”

Perhaps she shouldn’t have kissed him. He probably didn’t mean his earlier words. This was all out of practicality, like before. A necessity.

_ I’m an idiot. I can’t get attached again. This is war. We have priorities. _

Seeing the Alliance on the horizon made her ache at the impending separation. It was probably better for now, she needed to focus. They would regroup, inform Claude, and Seteth would be on his way. They would reconvene after Edelgard’s defeat to deal with…

_ A war on two fronts. _


	16. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth prepares to leave for Faerghus. Byleth intercepts him. Both of them struggle with words and understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT TIME!
> 
> Not the reunion that either of them wanted, but the one that they needed~
> 
> I'm already thinking about new prompts or possible au's for another Setleth fic, but I could use some suggestions and would love to hear your wishes~ and filthy kinks

Claude was receptive to Byleth joining them. After holding council with her and Seteth he divulged that he believed his domain was strategy and trickery. He agreed to focus on defeating Edelgard. Seteth’s plan to return to Faerghus wasn’t only to keep a close eye on Rhea, but also to try and prevent Dimitri from pursuing his lust for revenge into Alliance territory.

With the halls still dark, the pale glow of dawn just breaching the night, Seteth made his way through castle Reigan to the stables, ready to return to Faerghus. His footsteps echoed in the grand hall. The ache of loneliness gripped him once again.

It’s not like they had a choice. He was truly happy Byleth had returned, but there was no real reason for him to stay. He was too bold with his words during his reunion, and now he convinced himself he had intimidated her. He hung his head, yearning to feel her again. Even if just for a moment.

The past five years he attempted to perform the fertility ritual alone. Yet he struggled, and the blessings were weak. The land suffered from it and the scars of war, and now famine plagued everyone. Even the nobility made sacrifices in their luxury for the sake of their people, though it was likely more in desperation to cling to power.

“You’re leaving without saying goodbye?” Byleth emerged from behind one of the columns in the grand hall, startling him.

Seteth stopped in his tracks, “It’s a long trip.”

Byleth leaned against the column, folding her arms, “I couldn’t sleep last night. I kept wondering how you fared these past years.” She could see it in his tired eyes, his face almost gaunt.

“It will not be long. I must report to Rhea and she will decide the next steps. Now that Claude is with us, our chances are greater.” Seteth straightened himself, trying to remain cordial. “If we are quick, then we can push back Edelgard from Alliance territory so I must not dally.”

“I understand.” Byleth’s shoulders sagged. “Spring will come soon.”  
A lump caught in Seteth’s throat. “It is.”  
“There has been a famine these past years.”  
“There has.” He cast his eyes downward, ashamed.  
“If you need…” Her voice trailed.

“Ah, yes.” Seteth cleared his throat. His heart raced. “We can only pray for an early Spring. The winter had been hard.”  
“I’m sorry. I did not realize how long I’d been gone.” She shook her head.

He looked at her, his eyes filled with yearning. Their gazes locked on one another. Silence.

His footsteps echoed over the hall as he stormed over to her, seizing her in a kiss. He clutched her shoulders, and her fingers dug into the fabric of his robes over his chest as she reciprocated, breathless.

There was an unspoken conversation between them. He was too afraid to tell her how much he needed her and missed her. She likely just wanted to comfort him, help him. End the famine, save Fodlan once more. Yet he adored her touch, her fingers white hot against him. Even if she did not care, he would burn forever for her.

He broke from her, “I should go.” Yet his grip was tight, sliding down to her upper arm. His feet planted.

“I know.” She replied, a tremble in her voice. It was agony to get lost in her eyes. Agony to think about letting go.

\---

He cursed, crashing his lips into hers once more, pressing into her against the column. His arms slid past her, planting his palms on the cool stone column, blocking her exit. Her hands still clutched against his chest as she begged him with kisses to stay.

She wanted him. She was just as guilty as he was to leave Fodlan behind, suffering. It was time for her to make amends.

Byleth whimpered against his lips, “Please, Seteth.”

He shuddered over her, his hands balling to fists against the column. “I cannot--” But he continued to kiss her, their bodies closer and closer. She felt his hardening length against her.

She wanted him more than anything. She wanted to feel him, to tell him how sorry she felt, how she missed him, how she cared… But the words would never come. Her body knew how to speak it fluently. Her fingers slid up into his emerald locks.

He groaned into her, his hips slowly grinding against her. “Byleth…” He panted, sliding his head over to kiss down her neck. She loved the feeling, sighing into his ear. “I do not want to mislead you…” His voice shook.

Of course. Even if he never reciprocated her feelings, she would still do anything for him. Anything to help him, even if it was only physical for him. She would never stop caring, never stop wanting. Even if all they had were fleeting moments, she would give every second he wanted, as long as he was happy. It ached her. She wanted nothing more than him.

“It’s okay,” She whispered. “It’s okay, I don’t care.” She looked up into his eyes, praying he could see how much she needed him. His eyes were so bright, beautiful, piercing through her. Slowly, she moved her hand down to palm against the bulge in his pants, watching his gaze darken over her.

“I-If you wish…” He relented, delving into her neck and nipping at her. Her fingers deftly unfasted his trousers before making quick work of her own. Seteth pushed her backwards from the column to the shadows against the wall, his lips searing her flesh with his hot breath.

His hands slipped up her shirt and brushed over her breasts before kneading into them. A cry slipped from her as she pulled free of her shorts. Her hand worked his cock free from his smallclothes.

WIthout further hesitation, he hiked up her leg and pressed into her, rubbing his length against her crevice, dispersing her arousal in preparation. He groaned from her wet heat, only to be silenced by her greedy kisses. Her arms hooked around his neck as he slid into her, settling in place against the wall.

His breath shook as he met her gaze between kisses. He twitched inside her, causing her to squirm. Byleth whimpered, leaning up to kiss his neck. Asking for more. He obliged her request with slow deep thrusts. Soft moans escaped her as he filled every inch of her, stretching her, ringing waves of pleasure through her.

Seteth locked his hands into her hips as he quickened his pace, moaning. His eyes fluttered shut as his breath hitched. His head leaned forward to rest against hers, their pants mingling heat between them. She arched her back into him with a whine, begging for him to go harder, faster.

He growled, pulling from her and turning her around, hiking her backside against him as he pressed her into the wall. He bent his legs and angled himself up, impaling her once again, her slick warmth leaking over him. She steadied herself against the wall with splayed hands. He cantered to a quicker pace, one of his hands sliding up under her shirt to grab her breast, the other clutching her hip. Her moans followed his rhythm.

Harder. Deeper. Faster. Seteth pounded into her. She wanted to give him all of her, quickly coming undone. It was ecstasy to be with him, to feel him inside her. She peered back over her shoulder to see his dark eyes glaring back at her, ravenous. That look captured her, and she gushed over him in sweet release, calling his name.

“Seteth!”

The cry was answered as his thrusts became erratic before he pressed into her hard and stilled, cumming inside of her.

“Byleth…” He moaned, resting his forehead against her shoulder as he clutched her hips, frozen in place. She relished the feeling of him inside her, locked in place for a moment as they came down from their high.

They panted, catching their breaths, quiet for a moment. Seteth carefully pulled free of her before leaning into her against the wall, in a tired embrace.

“Are you alright?” He murmured.

“Yes. Are you?” She turned to face him, her hand cupping her cheek. Her legs were wobbly as she leaned against the wall. He steadied her with an arm hooked around her waist. He nodded to answer her, moving to place a soft kiss on her lips.

“I should go.” His voice was pained as the words left him, and it was mirrored in his gaze.

“I know.” She sighed, brushing her nose against his.

\---

He knew that indulging himself would make it that much harder to leave her. Yet he succumbed to his urges, and now found himself being torn apart as he looked back over his shoulder to see Byleth standing in the doorway of the great hall, watching him.

She deserved so much more. He’d give everything to her. He vowed to himself he would make it up to her, to make love to her endlessly when they had time for a proper reunion. He would do anything just for more time in her embrace.  
The war called, and time was not on their side. Edelgard still approached, and he needed to get to Faerghus. Byleth would be okay left behind, she was strong, powerful, a deity of death. With a trickster demigod by her side, they would manage well until he could return.

Hopefully Spring would come early.


	17. Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle strategies turn to action. Seteth regains Rhea's confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long chapter is long
> 
> but there's some spiciness at the end that is a teeny tiny bit kinky and I hope you like it~  
> Seteth is pent up and gets aggressively horny and Byleth is very into it
> 
> I feel like this chapter is a bit scrambled, but I am not sure. I think mono is messing with my head lol

“I am pleased you have returned, Seteth.” Rhea’s voice was cool, collected. “And pleased to hear the Professor is alive and well.”

Seteth nodded, “With Edelgard advancing on Derdriu I have confidence they will drive the Empire back. Once at the border in their weakened state we could flank them--”

Rhea raised a hand to stop him, “Dimitri, what do you think?”

Seteth’s eyes flashed, enraged that she would consider the young man’s opinion over his own.

Like a loyal dog, Dimitri stood at her side. “We must go to Derdriu and face Edelgard.”

Rhea approved of his decision. “Then it is settled. Please go inform the troops.” Dimitri stalked away. Seteth clenched his fists at his side.

“Truly I believe the Professor can handle this, now that the Alliance has joined us. We do not need Faerghus’ army in Leicester territory.” Seteth warned.

Rhea glared down her nose at Seteth, “I am pleased you gained Claude’s alliance. But I would like to crush this treacherous heretic once and for all. Achieving his goal, Dimitri is likely to ascend to godhood.”

“Is that all you care about? Not the lives you are putting at risk?”

“I am beginning to question your loyalty, Seteth. Time and time again you have failed me, bringing famine upon Fodlan.” Rhea said flatly. “It seems that I care more than you.”

Seteth exhaled, “The war has made things difficult. I can only do so much. The land hurts.”

“I expect you to do as I asked five years ago when we go to Derdriu.” Her eyes met his, scathing. “Do not test my patience. If Dimitri ascends--”  
“That will not be necessary.” Seteth cut her off. His stomach churned at the idea. Rhea treated them all like livestock, pawns, tools. The sky goddess was no longer so subtle with her selfishness and corruption. If she pushed them to go to Derdriu, there would be much more at risk. Defeating Edelgard would likely mean apotheosis for Dimitri, which made him an even bigger threat as a fully fledged god. A much more challenging fight.

“Good. Then let us go.”

\---

News came to Derdriu that Edelgard had seized a fortress to the south and made it her own stronghold, supplying her armies now that she had taken the Bridges of Myridin. They were biding their time to recuperate after gaining much ground, waiting for the right moment to take Derdriu. Claude had his scouts and spies watching them closely.

Messages came from the West that Faerghus was on the move, to their aid. Claude and Byleth were wary of this news. This is what Seteth was trying to prevent, and they had hoped his suggested strategy of the Alliance making a push back would give Faerghus a chance to flank them on the retreat. However, this changed Claude’s plans.

Claude shifted his strategy. Though his forces had barely any time to recuperate, they now had to push Edelgard back now or face Dimitri’s interference and ruthless strategy, which meant a high chance of collateral damage. Claude was aware that Dimitri had more time to understand his divine power and use it, as he was only discovering his abilities as a demigod.

Both Claude and Byleth were wary after Seteth told them his concerns over Rhea. With Edelgard dealing with great forces of her own, the war was being brought directly to them, and it was without compromise.

“Teach, I know I’m supposed to be an expert at this now, but I’m just not sure.” Claude slumped in his chair at the war table, weaving his fingers together before him. His brow furrowed as he looked over the table.

“I trust you, Claude.”  
“We can wait for them to try and siege us. It is the most risky, but if Faerghus arrives in time, then we wouldn’t have to deplete our forces. We’d just have to get to Edelgard before Dimitri does.” Claude considered.

“I must be careful with my abilities. If I join the battlefield, I may not be able to control myself. In the chaos of battle…” Byleth hung her head.  
“Don’t worry about it, Teach.” Claude reassured her.  
“Edelgard says Those Who Slither In The Dark have power that rivals the gods. I cannot even fathom my own abilities.” She stared at the map.

“If we could push them back to Garreg Mach, we could lay siege there. They would hold out for a few months, and it would be long, but… It would give us a better understanding of them, wear them down, and possibly draw out Those Who Slither In The Dark.” Claude considered. “It’s really just who do we deal with first? The corrupt gods, or the… anti-gods?”

\---

Days later, Edelgard was at Derdriu’s doorstep. Claude had done what he could to fortify the city, and laid traps to ensnare her troops and cripple her advancement over the city. Guarding the entrances, the troops held out as Edelgard laid siege, waiting for surrender or to starve them out. With the famine, the later seemed more likely. People were already desperate and the troops had limited rations. Morale was low.

Claude anticipated they would be able to hold out for far longer, but with the crippled morale and rampant starvation, things were falling apart. In order to give the illusion that their lines were more populated and their watch was larger than it actually was, he created dummies and had them fill gaps in their men that were least observed by the Empire. This allowed dispersion where they needed it most.

Byleth monitored Edelgard’s troops. Edelgard herself had withdrawn, likely forming a strategy of her own. As another dawn arrived, a line of wyverns circled Derdriu, signaling for Edelgard to begin a final push.

Claude ordered to hold the line.

His trickery only lasted so long as the wyvern scouts discovered his illusion, breaching the lines. Byleth did what she could to defend them, but she grew weary, using her power sparingly.

Distant cries signaled that the fight was far from over. Byleth climbed to the top of an observation tower and looked to the west to see blue banners arriving, coming to their aid. Faerghus flanked Edelgard’s siege. Byleth was elated to see Seteth aloft on his wyvern, engaging in the battle.

Below she saw Rhea and Dimitri surrounded by a bloodbath. Dimitri looked like an enraged beast, an unstoppable force. Rhea held her own, but she seemed restrained. Knowing her own ability, restraint made sense for the gods. With Those Who Slither In The Dark possibly amidst their enemies, they did not dare to reveal themselves.

Yet they successfully banished the Empire’s forces from Derdriu, sending them back. Fueled by his lust for revenge, Dimitri led Faerghus troops to pursue them all the way to Myridin. Claude was grateful for their aid, and received Rhea in castle Reigan with open arms.

\---

Seteth stood, watching Claude and Rhea debate their next move. A tension had descended the war room. Byleth joined his side, watching the negotiations.

“The Alliance needs to recuperate. The famine has hit us all hard, we are not suited for battle. Nor are your troops after travelling. Dimitri should not pursue Edelgard.” Claude warned.  
“We should end this swiftly.” Rhea growled.  
“No. The Empire is also crippled from the famine. Retreating is good enough for now. With winter getting worse, we all should return to base and wait for Spring. It would be stupid to push further. Edelgard knows that. She acted similarly in the Kingdom last winter, do you recall?” Claude insisted.

Rhea was hesitant. “You drag this out.” She turned to face Seteth, “Spring should come early.”  
“Not this early. The land is not ready. The war has taken much--” Seteth objected. “We all need time.”  
Rhea’s eyes flashed, “You dare refuse--”  
Byleth stepped between them, “He is right. Death is rampant. An early Spring will mean an even longer winter next year and will only provide a small relief before driving us all to famine again.”

Rhea glared at Byleth, nostrils flaring.

“I will call Dimitri back, then. Duke Reigan, may we request your hospitality before returning to Faergus?”

Claude dipped his chin in approval. “Come Spring, we could join forces and lay siege to Garreg Mach. My spies tell me Edelgard has made her base there since it is closest to the front.”

“I will send for him. I thank you for your hospitality.”  
“Maybe we should celebrate our victory with a ball?” Claude suggested, an offering of goodwill between them to ease the tension.

Rhea was caught off guard by the suggestion. “That would be… lovely.” Her tone turned warm. “I would greatly appreciate it, demigod.” She turned to leave the room. Seteth, Byleth, and Claude all froze.

“Come, Seteth.” Rhea commanded.

Seteth gave an apologetic look to both of them before following Rhea out.

In the hallway, Rhea addressed him, “Why did you hide it from me, Seteth?”

“I… was worried I failed. I was not sure my gift would work, or be as great as yours.” He lied.

“It is clear it has. His aura is very apparent.” Approval clear in Rhea’s voice. “Excellent work. If you will not have her, Byleth will have other suitors to choose from, and we will yet have more gods.”

Seteth’s stomach churned. “Rhea, that is not why I--”  
“At this celebration we shall persuade her.”  
“Rhea, you talk about them as if they are mere livestock.” Seteth disapproved. “Please leave them be. We should focus on helping our people survive the winter. When the land calls first thing I will leave to start Spring. We have a higher duty to Fodlan--”  
“Then will you take Byleth with you?” Rhea glared down her nose at him.

Seteth sputtered, “I-if she so wishes.”

“You have tested my patience enough, Seteth.”

\---

Byleth found Seteth in the castle gardens, which were gray and lifeless in the winter. An icy wind rattled the brambles of old rose bushes. Seteth paced slowly along the gravel paths, his head hanging.  
“She knew?” Byleth said when he looked up to see her approaching.

“She can sense these things better than I can, apparently.” He sighed. “Now I worry for his safety as well.”

“Is there something else on your mind?” She asked.

He avoided her gaze, “No, not at all. I’m just concerned about Rhea. Her selfishness is twisting her perspective. She is going mad.”

She placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. “It must be hard. I am sorry.”  
“She would risk putting us all in danger… I am glad Claude convinced her to go along with his plan.” Seteth sighed.  
“His domain is strategy and trickery, after all.” Byleth smiled. “When Dimitri returns there will be a victory ball to celebrate our joined forces. I look forward to seeing him again.”  
Seteth stiffened, “He has been manipulated by Rhea. Be careful.”

\---

When the night of the ball arrived, Byleth was optimistic. Though Seteth had warned her, she wanted to try and be positive and receptive to Rhea and Dimitri. She mingled with the Golden Deer and Blue Lions students as if they were back at the monastery, before the war. Claude had dug into his stores and carefully selected food and wine for the ball, while sparingly distributed, it was plentiful.

“It is so good to see you. You have really grown into your own.” Rhea greeted Byleth, Dimitri looming at her side. “I’m so very pleased to see you are well. I was elated to find out you had returned.”

Byleth chuckled, leaning in to whisper, “People thought I was dead… but I was merely in the realm of the dead.”  
An amused grin pulled at Rhea’s lips, her eyes twinkling. Beyond her, Byleth spied Claude and Seteth chatting, keeping a watchful eye on them.

“I am glad to see that despite the war you both are well. Dimitri, I understand you have been through many trials.” Byleth glanced around before leaning in to mutter, “I hear your domain is that of war. Impressive for a demigod.”  
Dimitri bowed, “War and death make quite the pair, would you not agree?”

“I suppose. We should not force these things, though.” She gave a nervous laugh.

“Please,” Dimitri offered his hand. “Would you care to dance?”

Byleth glanced to Rhea, who looked expectant. She swallowed the lump in her throat before taking Dimitri’s hand and allowing him to lead her in a dance. His eyes were fierce, burning. He gazed down at her with intensity.  
“Maybe we could cut in?” Claude cleared his throat, interrupting them. He and Seteth had danced over to their proximity.

“Ah, but of course.” Dimitri smiled at the Duke, bowing to him. Claude took his hands and led him away. Seteth looked on before taking Byleth’s hand in his.

“I see what you meant earlier about Rhea.” Byleth murmured in Seteth’s ear, watching Dimitri and Claude from the corner of her eye. However, Dimitri’s demeanor changed entirely when Claude had taken over. He seemed lighter on his feet, and his intense look softened.

“I am sorry.” Seteth sighed.  
“It’s not your fault. Rhea seems desperate to cling to power, and the Church was how she did it.” Byleth concluded.

“She originally wanted to protect Fodlan, watch over it like the gods did long ago. However it is hard to do alone. She realized this and pursued a goal of building a new divine Kingdom. Many died trying to ascend for her goal.” Seteth said. “That is why I was reluctant to give Claude the gift. He is wise, but I worry it is ill-fated.”  
Byleth stumbled at the words, “Ill-fated? I don’t want anything to happen to any of the students! It’s hard enough I had to turn my back on Edelgard. You knew of this and you did it anyways?” Her voice shook and she tore away from him, furious.

“Byleth, please.” Seteth reached for her.

“I will not allow it.” She growled. “I believe we can save them all. We can save Fodlan and put an end to this without hurting them. If you knew failure was likely, why did you do it? Why did you risk it?”

Seteth’s voice rose, “Because I was desperate, and you were gone!”

Byleth could not take anymore.  _ The gods really are selfish. How can he think he is so different from Rhea? _ She stormed out of the ballroom, blood boiling.

\---

Rhea drifted to Seteth’s side. “You drove her from Dimitri, and then drove her from yourself.”

“I do not need your commentary.” Seteth hissed.

“You disappoint me, Seteth.” Rhea glared down at him.

“I am not trying to please you. I never was.”

“Then you were always a failure.” Her voice was cold.

“I am not. I’m not holding myself to your standards.” Seteth snarled. “Get off my back.” He hastened after Byleth.

He chased her down a corridor, calling after her. She quickened her pace to avoid him. He reached her, catching her hand at the bottom of a staircase. She turned, her eyes shooting daggers into him.

“Byleth, I’m sorry.” He exhaled. “I truly believe in Claude. I believe he can do it. I believe in him like I believe in you.” His eyes looked pleadingly into hers. “I do not want this war. I never did. I do not want to lose any of them, either. These past five years I have struggled to hold Rhea back.”  
Byleth looked up, “She has been breathing down your neck, hasn’t she?” She whispered.

Seteth turned, following her gaze to see Rhea appearing in a distant doorway down the hall. His hair stood on end as he quickly turned his attention back to Byleth.

“Yes. It is dangerous. Please, just trust me. I am with you.” He breathed so only she could hear.  
Rhea approached them, “Ah Professor. I am so glad we found you.” She beamed. “I wanted to speak to you again, but you ran off. Do you have a moment?”  
Seteth gave her a look before retreating to Rhea’s side. Byleth dipped her chin to him in understanding. Relief washed over him.

“Of course, Rhea.”

“I would like for you to return with us to Faerghus for the winter.” Rhea suggested.  
“I appreciate the offer, Rhea. But I think it is best that I stay in the Alliance with Claude.” Byleth responded. Rhea’s eyes flashed for a second before returning to her soft warm gaze. “It would be sensible to have a god and demigod to protect this part of Fodlan, would it not?”  
“I suppose it would.” Rhea inclined her head. “We will have to be ready when Spring arrives to advance on Garreg Mach.”

“About that,” Byleth added, glancing to Seteth. “I would like to accompany Seteth for his duties.”

Seteth’s heart leapt with joy at the words.

Rhea smiled, pleased. “Well I was not expecting this.” She looked to Seteth and back to Byleth. “You will be assisting him?”  
“The famine must end. Fodlan needs the gods.” Byleth replied.

Seteth smirked, Byleth completely understanding how to gain Rhea’s favor. Relief washed over him. His chest swelled with confidence.

“Then I will come for you in a few months.” Seteth agreed.  
“I am truly grateful you have returned to us, Professor.” Rhea beamed. She turned to leave, and Seteth joined her side. After they made their way a fair distance down the hall, she said, “I am pleased with you Seteth. It seems you have redeemed yourself.”

“I am doing what I can for Fodlan.” He replied.  
“I am sorry for doubting you.”  
“The war has taken a toll on all of us.”

\---

The following day the Faerghus troops readied to depart. Claude supplied them with what little he could for their march home. Rhea’s icy demeanor seemed to thaw completely as she was friendlier toward everyone around her, openly expressing her gratitude to Byleth and Claude. Seteth seemed relaxed now that he had restored her confidence in him, thanks to Byleth’s help and understanding. Still, Byleth sensed a darkness surrounding her.

Dimitri and Claude spent much time together in the meantime. Rhea approved of this, for any unity amongst divine beings was welcome and a step closer to her goal. Byleth was just pleased to see Claude and Dimitri happy. Faerghus troops were set to depart the following morning, with amicable relations solidified between the two factions.

Byleth stayed up late, reading books she had gathered from Claude’s library on the Saints and Goddess, trying to learn everything she could, just like before the war. She was interrupted by a soft knock at her door.

She answered it to see Seteth, shifting on his feet, his face flushed. “May I come in?” He whispered.

She stepped aside, opening the door for him. “I wasn’t expecting you to stop by before you left.”

“You really helped me with Rhea yesterday.” Seteth started, “I wanted to say thank you.” He turned and closed the door behind him, locking it.

“Not a problem.” Byleth shrugged. She watched his every move, eyes glued to his graceful broad steps.

“Did you really mean it? When you said you’d come with me?” Seteth asked. He relaxed his shoulders, loosening his collar by pulling free the top buttons.

“We owe it to Fodlan.” She restrained her answer. The air in the room shifted between them. A low heat began to grow in her belly, spreading through her as she looked him over.

Seteth’s face lit up. “Thank you.” He took her hands in his. “Truly.” His touch seared her, and she ached for more.

Her cheeks burned, “I know that you’ve dealt with a lot these past few years…”

There was a glint in Seteth’s eye as a wry smile crept over his face. “Things were very  _ hard  _ without you.” He took a step forward, and she shrank back.

She stammered, “I-I’m sorry.”  
“I was so frustrated. I was at my wit’s end.” Another step forward. She took two steps back, her breath hitched. The air was thick between them, hot.

“I didn’t realize how much trouble I put everyone through…” She swallowed thickly, her backside hitting her desk.

Seteth closed the distance between them, “Trouble?” He chuckled. “I can show you trouble.” He slammed his hands against the desk on either side of her.

Her eyes widened as her gaze met his. Serious or not, heat pooled in her core. He eased into her, until she felt his bulge press against her. He leaned over her, inhaling her scent.

“S-Seteth, what are you doing?” She whimpered.

“I am going to make you regret leaving.” He whispered.

She shuddered, her hair standing on end. Her face was bright red. She took the hint as he grinded into her.

“Say the word and I can leave.” He assured her, lifting her chin to look him in the eye.

“You can stay, if you want.” She pulled away, unable to meet his gaze. Her face ached from how red she was. “I’m glad you came.”

He hummed, leaning down to kiss her cheek. She braced her hand against his chest and he withdrew, stopping himself. Her fingers coiled into the fabric over his chest, giving a soft tug back.

“I know you’re frustrated,” She said, breathless. Her breast heaved as the hot hair between them became heavier by the second.

“So very frustrated. You left for five years and didn’t even give me the chance for a proper reunion.” He growled into her ear. She shuddered again. He relished the position they were in. She wasn’t sure what to do, frozen. Seteth leaned down to kiss her cheek again, then down to her neck, nipping at her. She whined, pulling at the buttons of his robes. He snatched her hand away, his grip tight.

He tsked then growled, “You go first. Strip.”

She finally snapped her eyes back to his. A fire burned within them, blazing lust. Byleth’s pulse raced as she began to peel away her layers. He loomed over her, watching every move hungrily. His cock strained in his pants, inches from her.

She liked where this was going. Even if it was just a game for him, before they parted again for a few months. It was comforting to know that he didn’t need his duties to seek her out, and deep down a glimmer of hope sparked.

“Mmm, good.” Seteth purred, brushing his fingers over her to pinch one of her nipples. She whined at his touch, tilting her head as he leaned down again to kiss her neck. “You’re going to make it up to me.” The words sent a jolt of arousal through her.

“I want to.” She rasped. Her excitement dripped down her thigh, the room unbearably warm. Her fingers traced around his erection, drawing a shaky groan from him. The sound spurred her to sink to her knees, pulling his cock free from his trousers.

“Byleth, you don’t have to--” His demeanor was shattered by surprise at her quick movement.

He was silenced as she took his cock into her mouth. She cupped one hand under his balls, massaging them as she licked his length. After wetting him enough with her spit, she took his head in her mouth and eased down slowly before bobbing back up. With each movement, she moved her lips further down his length, working his cock deeper into her mouth, until he was breaching her throat. Her breathing became unstable as she struggled with his size and her gag reflex, desperate to take him.

His fingers combed through her hair before cradling her head, resting. He didn’t dare push or pull on her, but allowed her to work him. She gazed up briefly to see hiz hazy eyes and flushed lips parted in hasty breaths. She continued to hollow her cheeks over him and worked to take as much of him as she could, drawing moans from him that only encouraged her.

She slipped a hand down between her thighs to the humid apex there, letting her middle finger lap against her bud in a steady motion, mirroring her movements over his shaft. His legs twitched.

“Byleth,” He blurted. “I can’t-- not yet.”

She pulled back with a loud pop as she released the suction from his cock. He groaned, his cock bobbing before her, glistening with her spit. He pinched the tip of his cock for a moment and sighed, beginning to palm himself as he stepped back to look her over.

His eyes darkened as he stared her down, pumping himself. His free hand brushed over his nipple as a long aching sound pulled from his throat. She panted, still on her knees fingering herself.

“Get on the bed.” His voice was firm, his face stern. She obliged, getting up and slinking across the room. He trailed close behind, his breath hot on the back of her beck, one hand brushing against her ass. She slid onto the bed, sitting up and staring at him. He stood over her, stroking himself for a moment longer as he took her in. “Good.”

“I want you, Seteth.” She mewled.

He smirked, letting go of his shaft to crawl over her, caging her within his limbs. She positioned herself, laying back but propping herself up on her elbows so she could kiss him. Her tongue flicked over his lips and his answered by delving into her. A hand reached up to grab her breast, squeezing it gently. His cock dribbled over her thigh, needy.

Byleth hooked her arms around his neck and pulled him down, parting her legs for him. He fumbled for a moment, grabbing his cock and rubbing it along her slick cunt before finding its mark. Seteth hovered over her, his tip barely breeching her entrance. She whimpered at him, pulling at the buttons of his robes to reveal the green hair sprinkled over his chest.

“You left me. You left me wanting you.” He panted, the ache in his voice apparent. “I’m going to punish you.”

She bucked her hips up, feeling more of him. His hands balled in the sheets next to her as he resisted the urge.  
“You tease.” She hissed.

“As if you aren’t?” He scoffed. Without further ado, he thrust into her. She was ready for him, horny, desperate. This feral side of him drove her wild, and she couldn’t get enough. She arched her back, aching for him to go deeper as he pounded relentlessly into her. His breathy moans were hot against her chest. His frantic movements ripped similar noises from her, pulling her apart.

She tensed, riding the edge of an orgasm. Seteth pulled from her, sitting back on his haunches and stroking himself. She snapped up, her eyes wild and furious.

“No!” She huffed.

“You’re not cumming until I say so.” He gave a harsh laugh, “Bend over.”

“You… you  _ demon _ !” She hissed.

“Says the Ashen Demon.” He snorted. He persisted, his voice lowering to a snarl, “Bend over.”

She couldn’t deny that lustful glare. Desperate to cum herself, she obliged him. Byleth desired his touch, to feel him, to be with him. Every moment they were entwined was heaven to her. She turned over, backing against his cock, her ass flush against his hips. He hummed, thrusting himself between her ass cheeks to taunt her.

Byleth whimpered as she looked at him over her shoulder. Seteth leaned back, his hands clutching her hips as he angled himself to her. With a grunt, he thrust into her harder and faster. Each movement wrenched loud moans from her. His hands slid up from her hips to her sides, pulling her back onto him, making him hit her even deeper. The sound of flesh on flesh crescendoed. His balls slapped against her clit.

“Seteth, I’m so close…” She rasped.

“Don’t you dare cum.” He snarled. Her asscheek stung from a sharp slap and she cried out, the sensation tingling across her flesh. Her yelp morphed into a moan as the pain turned into a new form of pleasure. “You’re being punished.”

She moaned to entice him to spank her again.

He was quick to oblige her, the wonderful sting mingling with the other sensations throbbing through her. She quivered over him, her arms shaking. With another spank she found herself at new heights, desperate to hold on. Her arms gave way and she fell forward, her fingers clawing into her sheets.

“Seteth, please. I want to cum…” Byleth’s eyes rolled back as he pounded harder.  
“You left me waiting. You can wait for me.” He panted, another spanking inching her along the edge.

She wanted to give him everything, desperately holding on for him, riding wave after wave of pleasure. His fist tangled into her hair, pulling her head back so she could look at him. Another wonderful mix of pain and pleasure held her steady on the edge. His face was flushed, his eyes dark and savage, sending a shiver down her spine.

“You’re _mine_.” He growled. “You’re on that edge, aren’t you?”  
“Yes.” She whimpered.  
“You want to cum, don’t you?”  
“Seteth, please let me cum!”

His thrusts were shaky, his rhythm unsteady. “Cum for me, Byleth.”

At last, she let go. Release exploded through her, tingling through her extremities. Her pussy milked him as he twitched inside of her, their moans mixing like their bodies. He crashed his lips into hers, their tongues twisting over one another in a desperate kiss as if they couldn’t get enough of one another. She trembled. Holding the orgasm back for so long made it all the more intense when she finally freed herself. Seteth pulled her down, still inside her as they kissed, his arms snaking around her tightly.

He pulled from her, their mix leaking down her thigh and onto the bed. Seteth nuzzled into her neck, littering her skin with small kisses as he held onto her. It was as if he never wanted to let her go. She was content to remain there with him as a wave of bliss washed over them.

His words echoed in her mind.  _ You’re mine.  _ She wondered if it was just the heat of the moment or if he really meant it. She rolled over to face him, meeting his lazy smile. Words crept up her throat and she swallowed them back down, burying them out of fear.

For now, she was happy. It was simple. He was smiling. He was pulling her closer. He was kissing her.

That was all she could have asked for.


	18. Restoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's back to business for Seteth as the land awakes once more, summoning him. Byleth attends to him to assist with the rituals in order to end the famine across Fodlan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Seteth struggle with their feelings. While they had a very intense physical reunion, they are now trying to rationalize it and it's going poorly. Each thinks the other just wanted to show gratitude or make the other comfortable. Now they both are trying to restrain themselves because they're worried about overstepping because they fear their budding feelings aren't reciprocated! D:

The months dragged by, until Seteth heard the first call of the land as it awoke. Knowing that he had to move quickly, he was soon on his way to Derdriu for Byleth. With the coming of Spring Edelgard would move again, so he warned Rhea and Dimitri to prepare. He left on his wyvern, his thoughts focused on one thing.

The past months had been agony. He considered that it was possibly more painful to wait than the previous five years. As he faced the horizon, his heart fluttered at the thought of embracing Byleth once more. Even if she only obliged him out of practicality. Any chance to be with her would bring him happiness.

\---

When word arrived Seteth had been sighted on his wyvern headed toward Derdriu, Byleth left her lunch in an abrupt hurry. She raced through the castle halls to the western gates, climbing the stairs to the top of the walls, overlooking the canals and western sky. Butterflies in her stomach, she spied the speck in the sky, growing larger as it approached.

_ Him. _

It was time for the ritual. He’d need her help if Fodlan was to heal from the famine, and she was all too happy to oblige. Even if it meant nothing to him.

The silhouette grew larger, until the defined shape of a man atop a wyvern was clear and circling above the western gate. Great flaps of the beast’s wings sent gusts over her as it landed. Seteth stared down at her from his perch on the saddle.

“The land calls.” He nodded to her.

Behind her, Claude shouted, “Welcome back, Seteth!” Byleth turned to see the Duke running up the stairwell, waving and smiling. “Does this mean I should begin preparations?”

Seteth nodded. “Rhea will send you a message in a few days. We will meet everyone at the front once our work is finished.”

“Teach, what is--” Claude’s question was cut off.

“Don’t worry. It’s business as usual.” Byleth grinned back at him. Seteth offered his hand and she took it, allowing him to hoist her up into the saddle with him. Claude stepped back and crossed his arms, a knowing grin crossing his face.

“You kids have fun, now!” He called after them as they flew off.

It was only when Derdriu was out of view behind them that Seteth slid his hands over Byleth’s waist, pressing himself close against her back. She relished his warmth as the late winter air stung her cheeks.

He was silent. They flew south, Seteth careful to keep them low to the ground and avoid roads and villages. With much of the Adrestian Empire hostile and alert, they would take no risks. Byleth’s mind raced at the possibilities of their reunion, but when they landed, she blanked.

The field they arrived in was large, sloping downward to a meandering river. From the top of the slope they could see rolling plains for miles, empty of souls. The land was gray, the long grass dead and brittle under their boots. The chill wind cut through Byleth. She shivered.

Seteth’s arms wrapped over her, warming her against him. “I think this is a good spot.”  
“You can see for miles.” She observed.

“It is safer that way.” He replied. “Is your coat not warm enough?” His eyes met hers as she looked back at him.

“It’s fine. Just flying…”

He was more rigid than their last encounters, keeping his formal demeanor and guarded as ever. He dismounted, offering her his hand to help her down. Confused by his formalities, she took it and slid to the ground, looking up at him. He could not meet her gaze, instead focusing on his feet.

“Is something wrong Seteth?” She asked

“No.” He replied softly.

She frowned. “If you’re worried about me, don’t be. If you’d prefer I give you space…”  
“No, not at all. I am glad you are here.” He sighed. “I was worried that you--”  
“I want to be here. I want to help you.” She grasped his hand.

“I am afraid I will not be able to accommodate you this time. I have been left too weak to hold much control over my power. I want you to be comfortable…”

It was as if they were back at the beginning once again. Byleth awkwardly tried to navigate the conversation. She sifted on her feet, looking over the land before settling her eyes back on Seteth. Out in the open, facing him, she saw that the color had faded from him, resembling the dead earth. She wondered if the dark circles under his eyes had been there when she first returned, too.

“I’ll go build a fire for us.” Byleth blurted, running to a nearby patch of trees to collect firewood while she determined a strategy. She looked over her shoulder to see Seteth moving around to clear a flat patch of ground for their camp, his brow furrowed.

\---

Doubts flooded into Seteth’s mind. Now that it was time to perform, he worried he would fail. It had been five years since the ritual was truly successful, and now the pressure was all too real. Between wanting to please Byleth and revive the earth, getting back to the war front in time and appeasing Rhea, he had no real strategy.

Maybe he could use what little strength he could to build a small shelter for them, or a bed… Before he could decide on which, Byleth came bounding back across the field with an armful of firewood, smiling.

He fretted more, worried he would let her down. He could imagine her disappointment, her smile fading from her face. A lump formed in his throat and he swallowed it as he continued to avoid her gaze.

“Thank you.” He muttered as she got to work building a fire on the barren patch of earth he cleared. The sky was a dusky swatch. His wyvern plodded through the field, not straying too far. The chill breeze had Byleth moving quickly to start the fire, and the warmth and light soon snapped his attention to her.

She sat across from him, huddling close to the flame, watching it. He shuffled to her side, watching the blaze grow.

“Would you like to sit next to me?” She asked, moving aside for him.

He took his place, appreciating their proximity. “Byleth, I am sorry. Perhaps I should do this on my own.”

He was trembling. Rhea’s veiled threats echoed through his mind. She had been particularly aggressive before he departed for Derdriu. Guilt welled in his gut, making his stomach churn.

“Maybe we should sleep first.” She suggested.

“O-of course. That is a good idea.” He nodded. She laid back, curling next to the fire.  _ I should have made a bed. Why do I have to be so drained? I need to just suck it up and make a move… Unless she is really tired? Maybe I should leave her to rest until tomorrow. I need to give her space. _

He laid away from her, and somehow sleep found him.

\---

Byleth was cold, and though she once was used to sleeping on the ground, those days had long since passed. Now she was stiff and sore. The fire reduced to a few glowing embers, the sky still dark. She sat up, watching the stars, seeing a few meteors streak across the sky.

She sighed, watching her breath escape in a wisp. Her eyes traveled down to see Seteth curled with his back to the fire and her. She got up and went to fetch more firewood from the nearby grove of trees.

Returning, she found Seteth sitting up, awake. “Can’t sleep?” She asked.

“I apologize if the lack of accommodation is uncomfortable.” Seteth cast his eyes down.

“Is this about the last two times we… you know…?” She asked.

He turned red, “N-no! Of course not. I enjoyed those times. I just wish that I could make this time more… well, setting a proper mood.” He tried to explain.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to worry about me.” She shook her head, sitting down next to him. “That’s not why we’re here.”  
He hung his head. “You are right.” His shoulders were tense and he continued to avoid her gaze.

She sat in silence, watching the fire. She was tired, and began to doze off. Another chilly breeze cut through them. She leaned against him, finding him soft and warm for her to rest her head. Her eyelids were so heavy…

\---

He didn’t want to move, realizing she had fallen asleep against his shoulder. He gazed down at her, watching her slumber peacefully against him. Slowly he moved to place a kiss atop her head. She didn’t stir.

For her to sleep against him, at least she was comfortable. He moved to carefully lay back, holding her against him and desperate not to wake her. Her sound breathing as her head finally settled over his shoulder became a lullaby for him.

The morning sun roused him to find that Byleth had moved to sleep against him. Like so many times before, her head found his chest an excellent pillow. It was the boost of confidence he needed. She was curled into him, nuzzling against him until her warm breath tickled the coarse hair on his chin.

His cock stirred.  _ Maybe it is time. _ He waited patiently, allowing her to sleep. He enjoyed watching her, a radiant creature in the morning light. It reminded him of how she glowed those nights when they first performed the rituals. Those memories replayed for him, straining his cock against the fabric of his pants. Suddenly the crisp morning air was warm around him, or perhaps it was the heat blooming within him as he imagined her on top of him, face flushed, lips parted in a moan…

He stifled a groan. His patience was wearing thin as the thoughts danced through his imagination. He still was very tired, and weak from the lack of life in the land around him. How would he be able to manage blessing the earth?

She sighed, inhaling and stretching over him as she turned. Her hands splayed over his chest next to her head as she yawned. Slowly her eyelid cracked to see him staring down at her. She greeted him with a grin before rubbing her eyes. She shifted to sit up, but his arm wrapped around her and pulled her back down against him.

“Good mor-oh.” She gasped as she was pressed back against his chest. “Seteth?”

“Are you… ah…” He tried to formulate the best way to request her help. “Would you mind um--”

She turned her head to face down, spying the massive erection in his pants. “Oh. Um. Of course.” She swallowed, easing herself up. Seteth let his hand around her fall down to the small of her back. “How would you like me to… assist?”  
“Whatever makes you comfortable.” He replied. In reality he was imagining a thousand ways she could assist him. It only made the throb in his cock that much stronger. “Would it make you comfortable to begin with kissing?”

She blushed, nodding. She leaned over him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Seteth sighed into her. He remained flat on his back, refusing to move so that she could do as she pleased. He would not be as imposing as their last rendez-vous. In this context it was purely business for her and he didn’t dare make any bold moves.

Byleth’s kiss grew deeper, her tongue flicking against his lips. He opened to her, indulging her every physical request. As she kissed him, he felt a tug at his trousers, then the cool air hitting his shaft as she freed it from his smallclothes.

He moaned into her lips as she gripped it and began to pump him. He resisted every urge to buck into her touch. His eyes fluttered shut. He relaxed under her, her kisses moving down to his neck. Her breath made his skin tingle. Laying open for her, he wanted to give her everything he had.

Her pace was steady. Her grip was firm. He twitched. With his eyes closed memories of their previous intimacies replayed for him, driving his arousal further…

He moaned, ropes of hot cum jetting over his hips and to the soft ground at his side. A pulse spread over the ground as life erupted. The grass around them saturated with green. It was as if a desert received a resurrecting rain.

He sighed, feeling the power return to him. But it was still weak. It wasn’t enough. He sat up, his brow furrowing. Byleth scooted back, looking at him inquisitively.

“Is something wrong?” She asked, her voice cracking.

He glanced to her. How could he possibly ask her for more? How could he explain it wasn’t enough without sounding selfish and greedy? He pursed his lips.

“Seteth?” She asked.

“Thank you. That was wonderful.” He gave a small smile. Seteth pulled himself to his feet, straightening himself and tucking his cock back into his trousers. He surveyed the land around him. It was a good start, but not the feeling of a strong return. The land needed more in order to awaken.  _ This may take us longer than anticipated. _ To avoid her questioning looks and the awkward silence, Seteth excused himself to walk around the field. He could examine the extent of his handiwork--or was it Byleth’s handiwork?

The power would at least be enough to give her a proper bed.

“Seteth…” He turned to see her traversing the clearing toward him. The grass whispered against her shins. “It doesn’t feel right. There’s still… death.”

“You… feel it?” Seteth swallowed.

“Were you going to hide it from me and ignore it?” She asked.

He frowned. “I don’t know what I was going to do. I’m trying to understand…”  
“Five years is a long time…” Byleth started. “I don’t mean to be rude, or too forward, but I think we may need a bit more…” She shifted on her feet, glancing away to hide her reddening cheeks.

“I am inclined to agree.” He cleared his throat, straightening his posture. He folded his hands behind his back, holding his head high. “Please do not mistake me for trying to take advantage of you. I mean no disrespect.”  
“It’s okay, really.” She chuckled. “After all, just a few months ago we were--”  
He held up a hand to stop her. “This is a different circumstance. I don’t want to disrespect you. I appreciate your companionship. I am truly grateful to have you here.” Her face fell, despite his consoling answer. “I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to do. I was pushy before. It had been a long time. I want to give you whatever space you desire now that we are doing the rituals again.”

\---

_ Did I offend him? Why is he suddenly so distant and formal? Does he not like me? Did I do a bad job? _ Byleth’s mind raced. She thought things between them would improve but she didn’t want to push her luck. His reaction only reaffirmed that he wanted to keep things between them strictly business. A new ache formed inside her, though she knew better.

Still, she would do anything to make him happy. To help him. To be there for him. Even if this was as close as they were going to get. She admired him, respected him. Like him, she did not want to overstep.

“O-of course.” She tried to hide the crack in her voice. “Let me know what I need to do.”  
“Would you like any accommodation? Are you ready to try again or would you prefer to wait?” He asked.

“It’s fine.” She shook her head. “Whenever you’re ready.”

He smiled at her, pacing back to the campsite. She shuffled behind him.

_ At least he is okay with kissing.  _ It was the one thing she could hold onto, enjoy. She would relish every moment, every time their skin made contact. Respect his boundaries, keep it professional. But with what was allowed, she would take full advantage for her own satisfaction.

It wasn’t too long before he asked her if she was ready. He sat back in the grass, his legs spread, propping himself up on his elbows. The wind ruffled his green hair. He closed his eyes and basked in the feeling. She stood over him, her hands sweating.

_ It doesn’t feel right to try anything further. I should just try and help and then be done as soon as possible. _

“Byleth?” He asked, snapping her away from her thoughts.

“Sorry.” Her face flushed as she knelt next to him, rubbing her palms over her thighs.

“May I?” He asked, sheepishly. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. A hand cupped her cheek and tipped her head into a sweet kiss. A shaky breath escaped her lips into his.

_ I want him. I want him. I want him. _

“May I disrobe?”

She gave a rigorous nod, blushing.

_ I need him. I need him. I need him. _

He peeled away his clothing before her, every movement of his pulling her into an abyss of adoration. He didn’t even have to try. His movements were so casual and comfortable already. He was in his domain, everything around him was truly his as the earth god.

She wanted him to be  _ hers. _

He laid his cloak down over the grass next to him, gesturing for her to sit there if she wished. He reclined, his nude form a feast for her eyes. Her gaze roamed freely over his broad chest, following the green trail from his navel downward to his half-hard cock.

_ Keep it professional. Don’t make this harder on yourself than it has to be. _ _ Next time maybe I should ask him to keep his clothes on… And spoil the fun? No! _

She crawled over to his side, laying next to him. Her hand trembled as she reached downward. She gaped over his body, her breaths shallow.

_ You’re a wreck right now. Get it together! He doesn’t care as long as it gets done! _

“Byleth, is something the matter?”

Her eyes snapped up to his, locking in his gaze. His concern was apparent.  
“I, uh… just thinking.” She muttered. “Kissing is okay, right?”

“Yes. And you may take your time.” He gave a genuine smile, patient as ever.

Her face reddened even more. “Maybe you could show me how you like it?” She coughed. “If you want.”

He stammered for a bit as red tinged his cheeks. The sight brought relief to her. He leaned up, moving slowly into her. His nose brushed against hers as he met her gaze before kissing her. His hand brushed over hers, taking it and guiding it down to his length. He moved her over his body, deliberate.

She broke from his lips to study the motion as he guided her hand over his length. The strokes were steady. He closed her fingers in a firm grip over him. A moan slipped from his lips. She looked up to see him focusing on the movements, helping her move him along. He took her other hand, guiding it to his balls.

Soon she was massaging him, her touches firmer and more confident than they had been in their previous encounters and the results were clear. He was more vocal and gave into the sensation, quickly coming undone under her grasp.

“Byleth,” He moaned her name. She could feel him throb under her fingers. His cock twitched and his balls tightened under her palm. “Please,” He whined, “Kiss me.”

As her lips brushed against his she felt him buck into her hand. Hot cum spilled over the grass and leaked over her fingers. A pulse rippled through the air, stronger this time. She felt life spring forth around her, the world awakening.

She couldn’t stop kissing him. He wouldn’t stop kissing her. Even as she eased her grip and his cock draped back into his green curls, they locked lips. His taste was so addicting, his lips so soft…

_ Snap out of it. It’s done! _

She drew back, wiping the cum from her hand on the grass. “Looks like it worked that time.”

“Yes. Thank you Byleth.” His face was flushed as he watched flowers sprout where he had spilled. “I couldn’t have done it without you.”  
The words warmed her. “I’m glad this famine will end. It’s good to see the fertility god getting his strength back.” She beamed at him. They were inches from one another, so close to kissing once more. Yet that nagging guilt restrained her once again.  
Seteth cleared his throat and got to his feet. “I suppose we should go soon… but…” He looked over the clearing around them, taking in the burst of life. While at first subtle, the immediate area around him was growing lush and vibrant. Wildflowers bloomed in his wake. He inhaled, spreading his arms. As he exhaled, another pulse shot through the air. Nature exploded across the clearing, wildflowers bursting from the ground. The distant trees budded and sprouted young green leaves.

Life.

A few great strides had Seteth bounding across the field to celebrate his glorious return.

She sat, watching, her soul warmed by his elation. The color seemed to return to his complexion, his emerald locks regained their beautiful healthy sheen. He was slowly returning to the divine idol that he was fabled to be.

Byleth adored his beauty. She revered him. If any god was worth worshipping, it was him.


	19. Willow Branches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Seteth move onward, but get ambushed by Imperial wyvern riders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not posting. I was very tired and have been working long days again.
> 
> Please leave feedback, comments, or just anything because it validates me and I am starved for interaction RIP
> 
> These two CANNOT communicate asladhfldkhglhldkhdsad
> 
> Seteth highkey wants to say "my wife can kick your ass and I will cheer her on" but he needs to wife her first lmao

Rejuvenated, Seteth was quick to move onward. Flying West posed their riskiest journey yet, and they would need to make camp before too long. Byleth kept watch as Seteth focused on flying.

As the sun sank low, Byleth turned to him with a warning. Other wyverns approached them, a battalion moving to intercept them. Wearing the red of the Adrestian Empire, his heart sank. Surrounded, he began to descend, where they landed over an open road. The battalion surrounded them.

“There’s too many, I’m not sure I’ll be able to take them all out.” Byleth whispered, counting over twenty of them.

“Follow my lead. We are unarmed, so this may work.” He murmured. He slid off of the saddle, holding the reins to steady his mount while Byleth remained on her perch. “Greetings, fine soldiers!”  
“Who are you and what brings you so close to the front?” One of the soldiers demanded, pointing an axe at them.  
“We are just travellers. The wind must have blown us off course. We were heading to Nuvelle to visit family.” Seteth explained.

“On a wyvern?”  
“W-well, it was a wedding present from the stablemaster. We are on our honeymoon.” He stammered. He glanced back to see Byleth’s cheeks turn red, only for her to quickly nod.

“They could be spies…” One soldier said.  
Another countered, “They have no weapons.”  
“Please, we just want to get back on course.” Seteth said. “Perhaps you could point us in the correct direction?”

“Detain them, search them.” The captain ordered. Soldiers snatched Seteth’s arms. Others began digging through the saddle bags as Byleth was yanked down from her mount.

“Let go of me!” Byleth shouted.

“Please, let us be on our way. We have nothing to hide.” Seteth remained calm. Though watching the soldiers rough up Byleth was getting to him.

“Tch, this wyvern is a pretty good steed.” One of the soldiers looked over the beast. “I say we kill the couple and take it for ourselves.” They began ripping their things from the wyvern’s saddle bags. Seteth and Byleth exchanged a look as a few others nodded in agreement.

“We could at least have some fun with her before we kill her.” One snickered.

One of the soldiers spoke up, “We aren’t bandits. We are Imperial soldiers! Please don’t do this, these people are innocent.”

Seteth watched as their grips tightened on Byleth’s arms and she was shoved into the chest of one of the leaders. A wicked smile crossed the soldier’s face as his hands wandered around her waist. Her lip curled in disgust.

“I would not do that if I were you.” Seteth snarled.  
“What are you gonna do, tough guy? You think you can take all of us on?” One of them mocked.

“No, but she can.” Seteth smirked.

Byleth glanced to the soldiers that spoke up for them, “If you want to live, you’ll run.” They hesitated, before nodding and taking off with their wyverns.

“Cowards! The general will hear about this!” A soldier jeered at his fleeing comrades.

The ground beneath them began to shake. Seteth summoned a tangle of vines from the earth that ensnared the men who captured him. The vines yanked them down suddenly, causing them to lose their grip on him. Byleth was already honing her energy, and he watched as the men who touched her suddenly fell limp.

“Run, Seteth!” She bellowed. “Take the wyverns. Quickly.”

Seteth raced to grab his steed as well as loose any other wyverns he could get to. He mounted his wyvern and took to the sky, speeding away as quickly as he could.

There was a pulse in the air not long after he found sanctuary in the skies. Glancing down, he spied a crater, smouldering. The earth cried for him, the cost of the flora a small price to pay for his and Byleth’s safety. He circled the sight, feeling no remorse for the mangled remains and limp corpses of the soldiers that dared to harm them.

_ She’s incredible.  _ Byleth stood in the center of the crater, looking up at him. A breeze ruffled her hair, her eyes alight with fiery fury.  _ Breathtaking. _ His powers could rival any god’s, but her destructive force was something no other god could manage. She’d saved them both, and spared those who had a conscience.  _ Merciful. Strategic. _ His cock stirred as he reminisced seeing her in previous battles, a fearsome warrior. Without powers, she still could rival him in the sparring ring. His heart fluttered as he descended to her side.

“Thank you for saving me.” He extended his hand to help her back into the saddle.

“I managed to have some control… but still the plants… I’m sorry.” She hung her head.

He squeezed her tightly. “From death comes new life.” He hooked his chin over her shoulder and gestured over the barren crater. A wave of green sprouts followed his movement. Saplings and flowers sprung from the earth. “You cannot have one without the other.”

\---

He was so forgiving, even after she had destroyed so much. She would not let him be destroyed. She couldn’t imagine life without him. She needed him, even if he didn’t need her. No one really needed a force of destruction like her. But being with Seteth gave her purpose, and while she already appreciated the world around her, he brought so much more for her to love.

Byleth would destroy a thousand armies for him. Thankfully it didn’t come to that, and she feared she would not have that much control over her abilities, but she most certainly would. His grip around her waist was tight as they flew onward. She hoped he wasn’t too shaken by her show of power. At least he could heal the earth, restore the life lost…

After five years, this journey was really about him. Five years of her absence. Five years of war. Five years of famine. Fodlan needed Seteth more than anyone else. She would respect him, spoil him, appreciate him…

She wanted to show him how much she cared. Specifically through physical acts. Of course, the first ritual was a bit awkward, so it was probably a better idea to play it safe. Keep it simple. If he asked then she would absolutely oblige him, but for now, just doing the care minimum seemed to suffice.

Although five years ago they did much more, but things were different then. There was no war, they were both frustrated and taking it out on one another. Sinfully. True they had copulated upon their reunion and everything… but that was just…

_ What was it? _

Her mind raced, a bead of sweat trickling down her brow as she tried to decipher her last rash actions with the man who sat so intimately behind her.  _ Don’t think about it. Just don’t think about it. You’ll get carried away and that’s not why you two are doing this. Just appreciate things as they are. _

She sighed, trying to relieve her shoulders from the weight of her tumultuous emotions.

“Something the matter?” He asked.

She tensed again, “No, no. I just… The whole incident was a bit much. Not physically or anything, but just over the top.”

“I do not think so. They were going to harm us. I am glad you make those quick decisions.” He hugged her tightly. “Thank you, truly.”

She blushed.

It wasn’t long before he took them down, landing in a familiar hollow. Old carved stones surrounded them, and the barren branches of a great willow tree hung before them. Byleth remembered this place, sharing a knowing look with Seteth. He inhaled, and with his breath, the tree budded and bloomed. Pink flowers burst from the branches, a few petals fluttering to the ground.

He parted the branches for her, a flower bed already sprawling over the ground, waiting. Plush and soft, the bed he made was comfortable as the one before. She sighed as she rolled over it, laying back and looking up at the flowered branches over her.

“I didn’t realize how tired I was. I guess between dealing with those soldiers and all the flying, I got worn out.” She chuckled.  
“Would you prefer to wait until morning?” He asked.  
“Oh, that’s not what I meant!” She stammered. “We can… well… yeah.” She nodded, flustered.

“It’s okay, I am tired, too.” He smiled, laying next to her. “It would be a great way to start the day.”

She could imagine them in an embrace, nude as the dawn light shone through the branches. Her cheeks heated as her thoughts continued to wander. She didn’t expect his hand to brush against hers. Intentional or not, she took it without another thought. Words trapped in her throat as she resisted turning to look at him.

_ Just a friendly consolation. _

\---

Even though they kept a respectable distance as they fell asleep in the bed of flowers, Seteth woke to find himself spooning Byleth, his hand squeezing her breast. His cock was hard and rutting against her ass. He was having the most lascivious dream and woke himself up with a moan… again.

She turned her head up to look at him from the corner of her eye. “Sleep well?”  
He inhaled sharply, his face flushed. “Hey you.”

“Would you like some help with that?” She rolled to face him, propping herself up on her elbows. She fixated on his erection, which ached under her gaze.

“I… you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He gulped. “I could probably perform the ritual on my own.”  
“Do you think it will be enough?”

He stared at her.  
“You know, like last time. You had to try twice. Do you think this time will be enough? Maybe if I help…” She gestured to his bulge.

“If you wish.” He replied quietly with a nod.

She slid between his legs, working to slide down his trousers. Her every move seemed so graceful and planned. As if she were really trying to seduce him, despite already having him under the circumstances. She laid between his legs, shimmying up close to his cock until he could feel her hot breath against his throbbing length. She stroked him a few times and leaned forward.

“Byleth, what are you--”

He was silenced by a flick of her tongue over the head of his cock. His eyes grew wide, his face redder than before. She kneaded his balls as she stroked his shaft, taking the tip into her mouth and giving a gentle suck.

A loud moan tore from him. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her as she eased her lips over him. Slow and deliberate. He bit back another moan by covering his mouth with a fist, his hips twitching. He wanted to thrust, to use her so devastatingly. He didn’t dare. He was grateful she was going this far.  _ Does she even know what she’s doing? _

She bobbed her head over him once, taking as much of his shaft as she could. He was surprised her mouth could open over his girth, those small rosebud lips now a vice around his shaft. He kept his fist against his mouth, muffling his moans as he tried to hold himself back from touching her.

Byleth’s fingers slid over his balls before her palm pressed against them, kneading them with a perfect amount of pressure. She bobbed her head again, holding herself as her tongue lapped against length. She drew back, her tongue circling the tip before creating a steady rhythm of taking his shaft.

_She knows exactly what she’s doing._ Seteth’s eyes were wide as he watched her, his face flushed, desperately trying to contain himself.  
“Byleth--” He gasped.

She bobbed her head down, her nose brushing against his green curls. Her eyes met his as he said her name. He quickly began to unravel at the sight. Her mouth was so soft, so warm, so wet. He resisted every urge to thrust into it.

“Please, you do not have to do this.” He managed to whimper as she grew more aggressive with her movements. She pushed herself further, choking over him before withdrawing again. He shuddered, his fingers rushing to weave through her hair. He gripped a handful but kept his arm loose and unweighted for her to move freely. She said nothing, only humming which sent a vibration reverberating through him.

“Aaahh!” His voice shook. He wanted to thrust. He wanted to pull her up and fuck her relentlessly. His frustration consumed him as she lavished his cock with attention and stimulation. “I’m so close… Please do not stop.” He huffed. Her pace quickened as she worked him. His arm tensed as his grip around her hair tightened and he was now applying a slight rhythm to aid her steady pace. She maintained eye contact with him. He twitched.

_ I’m going to fuck you senseless. _

His mind hazy with lust, he didn’t catch himself as the first spurt of cum made its way over her tongue. In an instant he yanked her head back, a string of spit linking him to her lips. Her face was flushed, she was panting as he continued to spend himself, angling his ejaculation to the ground below her heaving breast.

Flowers blossomed forth from the bed beneath his spend. They were ignored, as Seteth lunged at Byleth, tackling her pinning her down as he kissed her. He grinded his still hard cock against her. Her lips were salty with the taste of himself, traces of his cum shared from her tongue. He groaned and rutted against her, cursing the fabric of her shorts.

“I want you.” Seteth half-begged, staring down at her. Power surged through him, but it was still not enough for the land. It ached for more.  _ He  _ ached for more.

She turned her head to look away, blushing. “If you’d like.” Her tone was coy.

He hesitated, a gentle hand brushing against her cheek to draw her gaze into his. “I am sorry for being so impulsive. I lost control of myself.” His cock ached against her. Between her thighs was so warm, but he didn’t dare pursue it any further if she seemed so apathetic.

It wounded him, but his head was still foggy and the surge of energy from the land crowded his thoughts. He sat back on his haunches, stroking himself. He forced himself to look away from her, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. He was already so grateful she had been so willing to do such a scandalous act. How could he possibly ask for anything more than that without being selfish?

\---

Byleth cursed herself for her aloof response. She didn’t want to give him the wrong impression, and was ready to be taken by him in a whirlwind of pleasure. Instead, she was an idiot and restrained the desperate pleas in her head for him, tempering her answer.

He was so willing and ready, yet he held back. Admiration flowed through her as she leaned up to watch him. His brow furrowed as he focused on the movements on his hand, as if she wasn’t even there. She wanted to join him in the act, but how could she possibly bring it up now without revealing that she had feelings for him. Feelings that she was almost certain were unrequited.

She could feel the raging heat in her core turn into a vast emptiness that pulled her senses away from everything but her need. A small whine escaped her, and she was thankful he didn’t seem to notice.  _ Use me. I just want to feel you, even if you don’t care. Please, just use me. _ She swallowed the lump in her throat, the heat from her core spreading throughout her.

He was so beautiful, even as he fisted his cock at a furious pace, grunting, sweating. She could feel his energy surging.

“Please…” He whispered, and she wasn’t sure if it was to her or just him talking to himself. He doubled over, steadying himself with his free hand as he pumped himself the last few strokes before ropes of cum painted the flowers beneath him. “Fuck.”

Such language from a man of his demeanor made her pussy tremble with need. She wanted him to say that to her. She wanted him to say dirty things, to vent his frustration, to utterly ravish her.

A pulse rippled in the air and over the forest around them, shaking the willow tree. Pink petals fluttered through the air in a cascade. Seteth panted as he rested on all fours. He looked up at her, his eyes gleaming.

“Thank you.” He said.

Her pussy screamed, and she could not deny the hot wetness between her legs. With a quick nod, she scrambled through the wall of pink flowers out into the forest, ducking behind a tree. Trembling, her hand slid down her shorts as she leaned against the truck. A few laps of her finger against her clit was all it took for her release to completely soak her. She sighed, ignoring the fact that her clothing was now somewhat soiled.

\---

“Byleth?” Seteth called, stumbling out of the shade of the willow after he had recuperated. With the power of life surging through him, he followed his senses to her aura. His senses soon discovered something else: a strong scent of  _ her. _ He knew exactly what she had run off to do.

_ Does she really not like me? Could she have gotten worked up from the act but just refused me?  _ He stood meters away, facing the tree she hid behind.

If that was the case, he slumped his shoulders. His heart ached as he wove a nest of vines from another nearby tree for her. She probably did not want to share his bed after that. Ashamed, he returned to the sanctuary of the willow branches and curled up to sleep.


	20. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth continue their journey across Fodlan, retracing their steps from five years ago, but continuing to struggle with reading one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDIOTS IN LOVE IDIOTS IN LOVE 
> 
> I love your suggestions and comments so far, I NEED MORE BECAUSE THIS FIC MIGHT BE A W H I L E  
> I am just really enjoying writing this one and it's a lot of fun and self-indulgent *u*

Byleth emerged from behind the tree to find a vine nest made for her a few meters from the willow tree. She hung her head.  _ He probably doesn’t want to bother with me after I ran off. How am I supposed to tell him? He’s probably exhausted and resting, maybe I should just shrug it off. _ She climbed up into the nest, which was bedded with soft flowers.

She roamed her hands over the blooms as if they were Seteth’s chest, imagining him. Wishing she could be touching him instead. She eased down into comfort, curling up. Her heart felt as if it were being ripped apart.  _ You should be thankful he did this much, he didn’t have to. Shrug it off. Shrug it off. Shrug. It. Off.  _ Her eyes burned and tears bleared her vision, wilting the petals beneath her. She wept in silence, cursing herself.

Sleep soothed her ache after her eyes could weep no more.

\---

Seteth couldn’t sleep. He laid nude, unwilling to dress as he relished the feel of the land around him. Yet his heart ached that Byleth did not attempt to join him or check on him afterward. He listened for her and from the sounds she had opted for the nest he made.

He stared up at the pink buds, silver moonlight illuminating them and peeking through to bespeckle his skin. He sighed. He was restless.

_ Should I go to her? Join her? Would she have me? Do not get excited. Be reasonable. She probably wanted her space. She just wants to oblige you for the ritual. She is well-meaning, kind, gentle. _

He could at least go check on her. Seteth rose, plodding out through the curtains of willow branches into the moonlight-bathed hollow. He crept quietly, so as not to disturb her. Drifting across the hollow as flowers bloomed in his wake. He was the true earth god, a manifestation of power and grace in the night.

There she was, curled on her side, illuminated in the silver light on a sea of flowers. He frowned as he spied the wilted buds beneath her head, wondering how that came to be. He stood his distance, watching her, wanting to reach out and touch her…

Seteth didn’t dare cross that line. He heaved a sigh, longing pulling at his heart. He raised a hand and bade a blanket of flowers enveloping her and more bloom beneath her for her comfort. The vines suspending the nest budded and flowered, surrounding her with a mandorla of his love. Maybe if he could show her how much he cared, how he wanted her to be at peace and comfortable with him…

He commanded a series of myrtle trees to surround the nest and interweave, creating a small hut around her, the branches parting so that moonlight kissed her cheek. She sighed and rolled over, stretching over the new blossoms.

He wanted to stay and watch her forever. Knowing she was sleeping more contentedly, he slinked back to the shelter of the willow and finally found rest.

\---

Byleth awoke to find herself surrounded with flowers and blooming myrtles creating a shelter around her. Confused, she soon accepted it must have been Seteth’s doing. Likely out of courtesy.

She inhaled and stretched, greeting the bright morning sun that flecked across the shady hollow. Wandering through the curtain of willow branches, she discovered Seteth still sleeping, sprawled out over his flowers in all his naked godly glory. Her breath caught in her throat as she froze and ogled him, beads of sunlight filtering through the pink flowered branches to dance across the steady rise and fall of his chest. Want pooled in her core. She resisted.

She imagined easing into his side and waking him up with a kiss, melting into his arms.

_ He would never have me like that. _

She retreated back into the open air, following the babble of a nearby creek to freshen herself up. She could use the time to wash her clothes and have a fresh drink. Byleth stripped and rinsed out her clothes, setting them on the rocky bank to dry in the sun as she bathed in the chilly waters. The cool of the creek tempered the heat in her belly, easing her ache.  
There were still two more rituals, and she hoped he would request her aid.

“Byleth? Byleth?” A distant voice called over the music of the creek.

She rose, ringing her hair out and turning to see a dressed Seteth emerge onto the bank. He froze as they made eye contact. Her face flushed, but she did not try to hide her nudity from him.

“Would you…” He coughed, “Would you like breakfast?”

She nodded.

“I…” His eyes roamed over her, lingering. “I will fetch something for you.” He disappeared back into the trees.

She heaved a sigh, gathering her clothes in her arms and returning to the hollow.  _ They’re not quite dry, maybe he won’t mind… _

Byleth wasn’t exactly experienced in the art of seduction. Yet Seteth’s eyes flicked to her and ogled her whenever he thought she wasn’t looking. She could feel his gaze as if it were fire, burning her, consuming her. She hung her clothes out over a low branch, asking him if they had time to dry.

“Of course. We can leave if you like.” Seteth focused on the basket of fruit he had grown for her, averting his gaze when she looked to him.

_ Why is he trying to avoid me? _

She sat on a patch of moss next to him, plucking a pomegranate from the basket. As she tore it open, she said, “So we go east next?” She pulled apart the fruit, biting into a cluster of seeds. The flavor was heavenly, juice running down her chin.

“Yes--” His voice cracked. “Yes, yes. It’s a longer trip and with the front pushing along our original course we must take a detour. It will extend our trip by a few days.”

She smothered her excitement and elation with a stoic mask. “I suppose I shouldn’t delay us any further.”  
“Would you prefer to stay at an inn again this time?”

The thought of them sharing a bed again had her mind racing. “That would be lovely.”

  
  


Except it wasn’t lovely. They didn’t travel far since they left late, and the inn they found had rooms to spare. Seteth insisted on getting two separate rooms. Byleth was left to despair as she paced the cozy bedroom she was assigned, trying to figure out her next move.

A knock at the door drew her out of her plotting, to find Seteth had brought her a hearty dinner. She took it and thanked him, setting it aside. When she turned back to invite him to join her, he had already left. She sank into her bed, glowering at the tray of food and tea on her nightstand.

_ He really doesn’t want anything to do with me outside the ritual, I guess. _

She ate what she could, but her appetite shrank considerably from the conclusion.

\---

Seteth had been holding himself back, walking the fine line of self control since he laid eyes on her naked form that morning. Even worse, she had the audacity to taunt him by strutting around naked until her clothing dried. It was one thing for him to do it, it was the earth god, being nude was part of the deal with bringing Spring to Fodlan… to an extent.

He was frustrated, but she didn’t seem to care. She seemed so casual around him. As if they had no history together, no interactions, no intimacy.  _ A slap in the face! She is so cruel. _ He cursed her, feeling his throbbing cock strain against his trousers for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

In the privacy of his own room, he shed his clothes and relaxed into the sheets, palming himself. He hummed, massaging his balls as he made languid strokes as if to imitate her touch. He imagined her, her breath hot and heavy against him as she looked at him with that hungry stare…

He wanted her desperately. He groaned, quickening his pace as images of her riding him flashed through his mind, her breasts bouncing, her head thrown back in ecstasy. Even if she took her own pleasure from the ritual, he would oblige her. Make her as comfortable as possible, let her use him in any way she wished just as long as he got the privilege to touch her.

He shuddered as he found release, ropes of hot cum painting his stomach and chest. A long moan escaped from his lips as he basked in his spend.

\---

The following day there were few words between them as they left and continued onward until dusk, stopping at yet another inn. Not just any inn, but the same inn they had stayed at before, during the Hunting Festival. While the inn was indeed crowded, the mood was more dreary, as the festival had turned more into a competition as the land’s bounty grew sparse.

“Here for the festival?” The innkeeper asked them.

“Just passing through, actually.” Seteth replied. Byleth frowned. “Do you have two rooms?”  
The innkeeper replied, “Only one I’m afraid.”  
Seteth looked to Byleth. “Is this alright?”

She wanted to jump on him, to scream affirmation. “Yes.” She nodded. “Can we get laundry service as well?” She glanced to Seteth from the corner of her eye, seeing him tense.

“Y-yes, laundry and a hot meal for us, please.” He dropped a fistful of coins into the innkeeper’s hand.

Byleth and Seteth stood at opposite ends of the room. The laundry had been taken, and they were left bare. Food sat on the vanity, untouched. Her appetite was for something else. Her eyes roamed over Seteth’s freely, he seemed to mirror her, though she was uncertain.

“Just like five years ago.” She whispered.

“So it would seem.” He nodded.

“Aren’t you hungry?” She asked.

“Aren’t you?”

She was silent. The air in the room was thick, hot. She balled her fists at her sides.

“You don’t have to be so rude.” He huffed, gesturing toward the food. “Eat while it is hot.”

“I’m not being rude. I will eat soon enough.” She snapped. There was a moment of silence. Despite the small size of the room, the distance between them seemed to grow. She tensed. “Are you scared of me? Do you think I’m a monster?” She wanted to confront him. At least have him be honest about rejecting her.

“N-no! Not at all!” Seteth blurted. “I know you would much rather be anywhere but here.”

“Tch.” She crossed her arms. “I want to see Fodlan restored.” She had to pick her words carefully.

“I could really use your cooperation, then. It would make this go by faster.” He huffed.

“So you’d rather be rid of me?” Outrage rose her voice.

“That’s not what I meant at all. Do not twist my words!” He snarled.

Her lip curled as she fell silent, instead opting to turn her attention to the food. They ate in silence at opposite ends of the room, exchanging glares. She finished quickly, moving to the bed and curling up to the side.

After what felt like hours, he asked, “Shall I sleep on the floor?”  
She replied tersely, “If you want.”

There was a long silence.

She felt his weight depress the mattress next to her as he laid with his back against hers with a sigh. He tugged on the blanket she had wrapped around her, and she relented, allowing herself to share.

Her soul ached with need. Still, sleep found her quickly, her exhaustion from travelling and the stress of trying to decipher Seteth’s every move draining her.

She awoke curled against him, his chest her pillow. She relished the feeling, the steady rise and fall of his breath, his peaceful countenance. She swallowed. More than anything she wanted to touch him, to explore him. But she didn’t want to wake him.

_ Just enjoy the moment.  _ She told herself like she did so many times before.

She dozed as she laid over him, until a sharp inhale beneath her signaled his waking. She kept her eyes closed and her breathing steady, pretending to sleep. His hands brushed over her. Her skin tingled in their wake. He planted a kiss on her head, brushing the hair from her cheek.

She pretended to stir, curling away from him to hide her blush for a moment before stretching and looking up at him.

“Sorry.” Was all she could croak. “We should get going.”

He pursed his lips. “Do you not wish to stay for the hunting festival?”

She paused. “Really?”


	21. Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth and Byleth attend the Hunting Festival once again. After five years, much has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO WOULD HAVE EXPECTED THOSE DRUMS TO HAPPEN AGAIN
> 
> Yall have fantastic ideas so I'm running with them, don't worry there will be some spicy bottom Seteth to come...
> 
> *o*
> 
> Byleth /could/ just destroy everything in her path, but her love of life and the world around her prevents this. This makes her a fantastic death god, because the love of Fodlan brings balance and temperance to one who has great destructive potential. With the Eastern and Northern ritual left before they return to face Edelgard, there are plenty of opportunities for them to get frisky... but WILL THEY???? dun dun DUN

She was elated to be out in the town square. While there wasn’t as much food or festivity as five years ago, there was an air of competition as hunters still brought back what they could find in the forest, comparing the beasts to one another in size. Bragging over which was bigger, which gave more of a fight, which had sweeter meat as they were butchered and roasted. The meat distributed over the village and to the festival attendees, and while it was little compared to before the famine, they still had enough to share their bounty.

Byleth wandered freely through the square, enjoying the arts and music that thrummed through the air. Seteth stayed in close proximity, following her as she indulged in the festivities. She tried to focus her attention away from him, but often caught herself checking over her shoulder for him to see if he was having a good time.

Every time she looked back at him, Seteth gave a small smile. His eyes sparkled in the festival lights. She didn’t dare let her gaze linger on him for long, her cheeks burning if she did. She sat and enjoyed a puppet performance in the square, chanting along with the captivated audience as the story progressed. Seteth left her side for a moment, and she tried to shrug off that he probably needed a moment alone.

She didn’t blame him, he was probably tired and more focused on completing the ritual. Obliging her love for the festival was probably his way of saying thank you for helping him along the way. Byleth appreciated his conscientiousness, but worried for him. He was distant, quiet.

When the performance ended, she got up, looking around for him. In the crowds, he was nowhere to be seen. Her mind started to race, and panic started to creep into her actions. Her eyes were wide, her steps quick, her breath heavy.

A hand touched her shoulder and she whirled around to see him, smiling. “Are you alright?”

She exhaled in relief, “Where did you go?”  
“I got you something.” He held up a small raspberry tarte for her on a plate.

She was speechless. The pastry was elegant, and one of many festival foods she eyed that day. He handed her a fork as she took the pastry.

“Thank you.” She looked between the food and him. “Would you like a bite?”

“You do not have to share with me, Byleth.” He smiled.

She took a piece of the tarte with the fork, holding it up to him. “I want to share with you.”  _ Share everything. Really. _

His cheeks grew red as he opened his mouth, allowing her to feed him. He savored the bite and she watched his every move, tickled that she was allowed to do something so intimate. When she withdrew the fork she quickly got another bite for him.

“I got it for you. Do you not want to try it before giving me another bite?”  
Byleth stared at his lips, the words muffled as she held the fork up.

“Byleth?”  
“Oh. Uh, yeah.” She snapped back to herself, taking the bite. It was heavenly. Such a luxurious dessert had to be expensive, even for a festival food. She shared the dessert with him, enchanted with the idea of feeding him, his cheeks flushed, his eyes fluttering closed as he savored each bite. She could not stop staring at him.

“Is something wrong?” Seteth asked.

She realized they had finished the pastry and she was just standing there looking at him. “I just…”

“Would you like to go dance?” He glanced away, rubbing the back of his neck. “The festival is still in full swing and I figure we can have fun while we are here. Before we depart in the morning.”

She nodded, taking his hand. As they twirled to the music, she could not take her eyes off of him, studying his every feature. His tension from earlier in the day seemed to soften over the course of the festival, and now his face held a contented smile. The beat of the music kicked up and had them dancing faster and faster, their bodies moving closer and closer.

Then it stopped, cheers erupted across the square as the musicians bowed. Byleth and Seteth were close enough to share breath. They stared at one another, silent. Their eyes locked into each other’s gaze, entranced. She wanted to tell him how handsome he was, how grateful she was, but the words trapped in her throat.

Then a beat began to play on a drum. Familiar. Strange. Music followed the beat, but the drums shook her. Seteth’s grip tightened on her hands as his eyes darkened. A lump formed in her throat when she recognized the beat.

“We must leave.” He said softly. “Quickly.”  
She nodded. He pulled her across the square, the beat growing louder. Byleth concluded that some of the commune that fled the northern temple must have ended up here. The crowd was thick, as if everyone was in the square to dance and revel in the festival. Blood pounded in her ears as Seteth looked for a way out.

She took hold of him, shoving her way through the people. When they ducked into an alleyway to catch their breath, the beat continued on. Byleth looked up at Seteth, panting. His eyes were ravenous, focused on her.

“Seteth are you okay?” She asked.

He inhaled. “Please, let us hurry back to the inn.”  
She took his hand and pulled him along, yet as they moved away from the square it sounded as if the beat crescendoed. Distance did nothing as they attempted to escape. Even as they reached the inn and bolted inside, the drums outside were muffled only slightly.

Seteth groaned. “Byleth, please take me to the room.” He clutched his head. She pulled him along by the arm, up to their room where she locked the door. “I am worried I will not be able to control myself…”

“I don’t know what else to do.” Byleth led him to the bed. He sat down, rubbing his temples. She paced before him. The drums were faint in the room, but still the sounds of the festival were very loud, and their effect on Seteth was stronger than ever.  
“I hoped to never cross paths with this again.” He grunted. “I am so very sorry.”  
“Should I leave you in here, locked up?”  
“I would…” He heaved a sigh. “I would find a way out to perform the ritual. Even if it’s not needed in this location. I did not intend to perform the ritual tonight. Not like this. Never like this. I am losing control.”  
The beat quickened, he snapped his head up to look at her, his eyes dark. She froze under his gaze, like prey.

“You do not want to do this…” She murmured.  
“I… not like this. Please, help me.” He whispered.

She leapt into action, pulling the sheets from the bed and dipping them into the water basin on the vanity. Wet fabric made for stronger binds, and she went to work restraining him on the bed, tying his wrists and ankles to the bedposts. She sat across from him on the vanity chair, watching him.

“Is this okay?” She asked.  
“Yes. Thank you, Byleth. I do not wish to act rashly.” He sighed in relief. “Please forgive me if I am not myself.”  
“I understand.” She nodded. “I will take care of you.”

She sat in silence, listening to the drums. He watched her, his eyes wild, hungry. He was relaxed in his restraints. She wondered when that would change. Byleth looked up out the window to see the glow of the town square reach to the sky, obscuring the stars. The happy chatter of people mixed with the music and the intense beat of the drum made her envy not being out there.  
“You can go.” He said, his voice a low rumble.  
She looked at him quizzically. “Are you certain?”

His gaze was intense as he gave a silent nod.

“I’m worried about you.”  
He didn’t answer.

A loud laugh snapped her attention back to the window. She wanted to care for him, but it was probably wiser for her to leave. To avoid the temptation. He didn’t want to be with her in that wild state, and she wanted to respect that.

She heaved a sigh, “I will be back later, when I know for certain the music stopped. Maybe I can get them to change songs…”

She looked to him for assurance, only receiving a silent stare. She left, something about leaving him alone made her feel guilty, even if it was probably the right thing to do.

She ventured back out to the square, remembering the quick beat. At least the townspeople were clothed this time, and people seemed tamer, unaware of the effect this song had on the earth god tied up in the inn. Byleth made it her mission to get to the musicians, weaving her way through the crowd far more difficult than she could imagine as she was dragged into a dance.

\---

The drums beat in his very soul, spurring him to perform the ritual. His pupils dilated, his breath heavy as he began to pull against the damp sheets that restrained him. Byleth was wise to dampen and twist the fabric to reinforce it. However, his drive was now wild and he was one again an animal like he had been centuries ago when he was young and reckless.

Blood rushed to his cock, the erection massive and aching to free itself from his pants. He groaned, pulling against the sheets. The music wasn’t stopping any time soon. His mind went blank, only listening to the drums, urging to be free. He desired to feel flesh against his own. The drums called to him, mimicking the pleas of the land.

He ached to follow them.  _ The ritual must be done. _

The door burst open, a form silhouetted in the dim light of the hallway, shoulders heaving, breath heavy. “I tried. I’m so sorry, Seteth. I really did. They won’t listen. They won’t--” She stopped, leaning back against the door behind her to close it. Her gaze met his. “You can’t hear me, can you? It’s like before, isn’t it?” She slumped to the floor, defeated.

A rumble left his chest, demanding. Her eyes flicked up to him, then to his erection. He smirked as she looked at him, bucking his hips up to entice her.

“It’s been an hour and they won’t let up. It’s catchy, I’ll admit, but it looks like we’re stuck.” She hung her head. “I’m so sorry.”  
“Come here.” He growled.

Byleth looked back to him, furrowing her brow. “You’re not yourself, Seteth.”  
_Oh but I am. I am very much myself. I want you. I want you. I want you._

“Thirsty.” He grunted.  
She pulled herself to her feet, pouring him a glass of water from a pitcher on the table next to the door. Byleth inched across the room, cautious and examining his restraints. When she felt comfortable enough, she drew near and tilted his head up for him to drink.

“We’ll get through this, I’m sure it will be over soon.” She assured him, brushing a strand of hair from his cheek. Her face so soft and sweet, lips parted in a sigh. His cock twitched.

_ I hate this. I don’t mean to be a savage but I cannot help it. These damned drums! _

“You really aren’t yourself, are you? Are you even in there?” She asked.  
He was silent.

She set the glass on the nightstand. “You know I wouldn’t mind helping you out again.” She said this without looking at him, hiding her face. It frustrated him.

The drums beat faster. He tensed, pulling at the restraints.

“I wish… I wish it wasn’t like this.” Her eyes were so sad when they returned to him. She brushed a hand over his cheek and he leaned into her touch and hummed.

The strength returned to him to fight against the drums, “Please!” He gasped. “Byleth I need you.”

She sat up, focused on him. His eyes were lucid for a second before darkening once again. Byleth froze in place.

“Seteth?”  
_Yes, please. Please I need to feel you. The drums demand it. I demand it. I want you so badly. Forget the ritual, let me have you!_

She leaned over him, cupping his cheek, studying his face. He growled again, careful to make his movements subtle. The bed creaked when the sheets pulled, her eyes darting away to them for a second.

He took his chance, using his wild strength to rip his bonds in an instant, freeing his limbs to seize her and pull her into a kiss. His breath was hot against hers as he devoured her, groaning. She whimpered into him, struggling in his grasp before finally breaking for air.

“Seteth--Cichol.” She panted, looking up into his intense eyes. She seemed so small against him. “You can’t go out there.”  
“I do not need to.” He growled. Both he and the drums said it.

She was hesitant, before reaching up and brushing her hand into his hair and kissing him. This time he was sweeter, gentler. The drums allowed him that much. He moaned into her kiss, his cock aching for her.

“It’s okay. You can lose control.” She whispered against him.

He inhaled sharply, pulling her up with him from the bed so he could undress her. His wild hands were deft while she clumsily fumbled with his buttons. She was naked before she had even finished his buttons, and he picked her up and laid her on the bed with a hum before finishing disrobing himself. The sheets lay in tatters under her as she stared up at him with lidded eyes.

He freed his cock, leaking with precum, the throb echoing the fervent beat of the drums. All that was left in his mind was the rhythm and her. She sat up to meet him as he eased onto the mattress, pushing her hands against his chest.

The rumble in his chest was silence by her kiss. “You should let me enjoy myself first.” He allowed her to push him backwards into the bed. Byleth straddled him, her wet cunt grinding against his cock. He let out a noise in frustration, his hands kneading into her hips.

\---

Seteth’s fingers dug into her hips, and Byleth was certain it would leave bruises. Not that she particularly minded, the tight grip was this wild god’s desperation for her. Somewhere, deep in his eyes she saw Seteth--the real Seteth--pleading for her aid. If that meant obliging the feral creature he had become, then so be it. The drums raced with her pulse as she grinded against his length.

He huffed and growled, frustrated under her, but allowed her to do as she pleased. There was a great restraint in him still, but it was slowly coming undone. She seized the moment to mount him, angling his cock and sliding over him with a sigh. He was huge in this state, the pleasant stretch reminding her that this was uncommon for him.

Byleth leaned down to capture his mouth in a lustful kiss as she began to ride him, slow, steady. He moaned, clenching her ass. His hands were light over her at first, but then she began to feel his push and pull to aid her pace, knowing he was losing complete control and coming undone. The drums were quickening, and she could swear they were growing louder.

“Ah, Seteth…” She threw back her head in a sigh as she pressed against him. His length pushed her to her limits, but soon the pain from his pressure against her cervix morphed to pleasure. “C-Cichol!” He bucked his hips up into her, growling in approval.

She rippled over him. Seteth shuddered, holding her down onto him as he maneuvered them over until she was underneath him. He hiked her legs over his shoulders and pounded into her, following the beat of the drum. His eyes were hazy, dark, ravenous. His lips greedy against hers as he pressed down into her to kiss her. She squirmed underneath his weight, his cock deep inside her. He vibrated with a soft chuckle as she whined into his lips before resuming his pace, freeing one of her legs from its perch. He angled her sideways, still with one leg up as he continued his merciless work. She needed all of him, she wanted all of him, she had all of him.

She arched her back as he leaned over her, sweat glistening over his skin in the dim light of the room. His grunts grew louder with the drums. His thrusts were more erratic. She knew that he had spent much of the song bound and needy, and now it was as if he was trying to compensate by savagely fucking her into oblivion.

Byleth shuddered as one orgasm tore through her, followed by a second release at the sound of his satisfied growl. She cried his name, “Ah, Seteth! Cichol!” Goosebumps crawled over her to see him over her, twitching, panting, so close…

Through her bleary vision she caught his eyes, glowing, piercing her.

A few more deep thrusts and moans had him cumming inside her, holding himself flush inside her. The drums stopped. She cried out, milking him with another final release. Her mind went blank as words spilled from her mouth.

“I love you!”

He collapsed over her, kissing her desperately, holding her tightly. His cock twitched from her aftershocks. They turned into a panting puddle tangled in bed, slipping into sleep.

\---

He hummed, cracking an eye open. He was still inside her, her leg hooked over his hips. His head was clear, and he remembered her crying out…

_ Does she? Does she love me? _

His heart leapt at the thought. He smiled and kissed her shoulder.

She moaned, turning and opening her eyes to meet his gaze. They grew wide with the realization of what they had just done. Her face stained red, she opened her mouth several times to speak, only to have a lack of words.

He decided to play it safe and not make assumptions. “It is easy to get lost in the moment.”  _ Do you love me? Truly? Or was that just you in the throws of passion? Goddess, please say it once more... _

“I uh, you seemed like you needed help.” She muttered. “I didn’t--”  
“Do not worry. I am glad you understood and heard me.” He murmured, squeezing her tightly.

“It sounds like the festival has died down for the night, we should get some rest.” She sighed.

“Agreed.”  
“You are, um, still inside me.” She swallowed.

“Ah, yes. My apologies.” Seteth blushed, easing himself from her with a groan. He desired her warmth around him more than anything. “I shall fetch you some herbs tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” She whispered, turning over to go to sleep. She pulled a tattered sheet over her shoulder. He assisted her, trying to remake the bed around them before easing up against her warmth behind her. He slid an arm around her waist and pulled her into him. She perked her head up to look at him from the corner of her eye, before laying back down, as if to accept his presence. Her breathing slowed.

“Byleth, I--” He stopped himself. “Thank you for helping me. Truly.” He smiled and nuzzled into her hair. He listened for a moment. She was already fast asleep.  _ I love you too. _


	22. Continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Seteth reflect upon the previous night before moving Eastward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lotsa smut here, with more to cum lmao
> 
> leave comments, I need validation
> 
> also they're getting a little bold with each other ;)

Seteth was warm. Byleth loved sleeping with him. Waking up next to him, wrapped up with him, or resting her head against him. Sleeping in separate beds simply would not do for the rest of their trip, and she began trying to strategize to at least get to feel him.

She awoke enveloped in his arms, naked. His chest pressed against her, his semi-hard length flush against her ass. His steady breathing told her he was still asleep. She snuggled back into him with a sigh. The previous night had been intense, to the point where she did not recall much after her second orgasm, the pleasure blurring her memories together. She knew it was incredible--as it was when the drums took him over once before. He felt  _ bigger _ , he was bolder, she felt like he could let loose with him knowing he wasn’t exactly himself. It was still clear he very much wanted her last night, that last moment of clarity from him that she understood so well begged her to help him.

Knowing he would be back to his old self after having his relief, she realized she should return to respecting the distance between them. He needed his relief, he needed the ritual. There wasn’t a real need for her, other than being a travelling companion. Seteth didn’t really need her around for the last ritual. If he didn’t need her anymore, then she was useless to him, there wouldn’t be anymore reason for her to spend time with him.

_ It’s not like a god who brings life to Fodlan needs to hang around with a death god anyways. _ She moved to get up, only to have Seteth’s arm pull her back into him.

\---

He woke, listening to her breathing as he spooned her. She was still asleep. He steadied his breaths, imitating the sound of sleeping. Her back was against him, warm. He didn’t dare wake her, wanting to savor every moment with her, and if she woke, he could at least pretend he was still asleep as an excuse to keep her there.

Waking up with Byleth was like a dream. He knew she would likely not want to remain his bedfellow after last night, so if he could just pretend to be asleep to keep her there for a few moments more… He listened. Her breathing was still steady. Holding her was bliss.

He recalled last night. Though his body was consumed by the drums, he was very much in agreement with his actions. A valid excuse. Grateful to have mustered the strength to reach beyond the rhythm that enchanted him, she listened to his words, seeing him. Hearing him. Understanding that it truly was him beneath the beast.

The drums had driven him wild for over an hour as he laid there without her. It was agony to force himself to stay. To not move, to fight with all his strength to not break free and seek her out in the town. She still returned to him, took care of him. And in the last moments of the beat, they once again shared themselves.

His cock swelled slightly at the thought. Seteth managed to tear himself free just to hold her. He would not regret paying for the torn sheets that swirled around them. He smiled. His cock raised slightly into her ass, a most welcome feeling.

Her breathing shifted, a soft drawn inhale signalling her rousing. He maintained his breathing, fluttering his eyes closed as he listened to her. She laid there for a moment, shifting slightly. Then she eased back against him, probably assuming he was still asleep from the way he controlled his breathing. A smirk pulled at his lips as she remained there for some time. When she shifted again to try and get up, he pulled her back against him, under the guise of sleep.  _ If only she would stay. _

Seteth imagined arriving at the sacred tree that night.  _ Would she be willing to join me? Would she want to even touch me?  _ He was reminded of her enthusiasm a few days prior. The way she took his cock in her mouth, and how he wanted to cum down her throat so badly. Instead he freed her so he could bless the earth. Yet there was still a taste of himself on her lips, and that…  _ Oh, that. _

His cock swelled fully against her ass, yearning for her. He could not stifle the groan in his throat, nor control himself from pulling her even tighter against him. He inhaled her in a deep breath, disrupting his feigned sleeping rhythm.

“Seteth?” She murmured, and she shifted again under him.

His eyes snapped open to see her head turned, her green orbs staring up at him.

“You’re finally awake.” She said.

_ If only you knew. _

A grin pulled at his lips. “Good morning, Byleth.”

“It certainly feels that way.” She said, bemused. “We should probably move on. Can you get me those herbs?” She pulled herself free from his arms. His cock ached in protest.

“Of course.” His face reddened as he slid to the edge of the bed and sat up. His stubborn cock seemed insistent on getting some form of attention. She eyed it as she dressed.

“Are you alright?”

“Fine, fine.” He nodded, pulling a bundle of torn sheets over his erection to hide it. “I may need to take care of this.”

Byleth opened her mouth to say something, but instead turned and left, leaving him to the privacy and solitude of the room. He wished he could have asked her to stay, to help him, to pleasure him. He sighed and fell backward onto the mattress, fisting his cock and thinking of her.

\---

The familiar sacred tree towered over the lake as if to stand watch against the dusky sky. Byleth watched as Seteth reformed the hut they had before, but stopped halfway through. He hesitated.  
“Is something wrong?” She asked.  
“I just…” He couldn’t look at her as he asked, sparing himself the humiliation. His back to her he asked, “Would you like to join me tonight?”  
“Of course.”

His heart leapt at the reply. “I realized this morning, I would most likely need your help again.”  
She blushed, “I understand.”  
“Thank you.” He turned back to her and smiled. Around them, among the branches, glowing flowers bloomed. The bed of flowers that he made for them also began to glow a faint blue glow. Seteth began to disrobe. “The famine has been especially hard on the East and North. But if you do not wish to do this--”  
“I want to.” She cut him off. “I know it might take a lot.” She inhaled, filled with resolve. For him. “For Fodlan.”

He nodded, now naked and standing over the bed, looking at her. She swallowed, unable to stop her eyes from roaming over him as she fumbled with her clothes. She wanted to jump him at the opportunity. Excitement washed over her with the cool night air.

He held his hand out to her, once again asking her if she was comfortable. She assured him she was, resting her palm in his. He let out a shaky breath as he looked her over. His eyes darkened, his cock swelling.

She closed the distance between them. Tilting her head up, her lips parted. He moved in closer. A hand brushed against her cheek to pull her into a soft kiss.

\---

Time stood still. Where words had failed her, she put all of her longing into that sweet, endless kiss. For that moment, it was as if he understood, his body melding with hers as they sank into the glowing sea of blooms beneath them.

“Seteth…” She whispered, brushing her nose against his. “I want to do this because…” His eyes pierced her. “I enjoy it.” She rolled him to his back so she was straddling him. He let out a shaky breath.  
“Thank you.” His eyes fluttered closed as she grinded over his cock. He tilted his head back with a groan as his hands rested on her thighs.

Byleth moved to angle him beneath her, teasing herself as she moved his tip around her entrance. She savored every second of it, wanting to enjoy it. When she sank down over him, his hands clawed into her as he let out a shaky cry. Though he wasn’t as large as he was the previous night, his impressive length and girth still filled and stretched her.

She sighed, leaning down over him, pressing her breasts against his chest as she adjusted to his size. She kissed and sucked a trail up his neck to his lips, before opening her mouth to a pleading kiss. He twitched inside her, begging her.

Slowly Byleth cantered her hips over him. Soft moans escaped her lips to mingle with his shaky breaths. Seteth’s pupils were blown wide as he stared up at her. She adjusted to change her angle, straightening herself over him. Her pace increased, her breasts bouncing with her movements. Seteth sighed, bucking his hips into her. There was no sense of time, but Byleth rode him endlessly.

Staring down at him made her so wet, so desperate. She looked at him with utter adoration. When he moaned her name she clenched him, drawing a louder repetition. Their movements were languid and graceful. Deep and hard, they made their bodies to be as close as possible. Her eyes were locked on his, her breath heavy. With a hard thrust a low moan ripped from his chest. He trembled, orgasming beneath her as he called her name.  
“Byleth!” His hips shook and she stilled over him until he caught his wind.

She panted, her body heat rising to combat the chill of the night. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to stay on like this--I didn’t mean to ruin the ritual. I know it needs the full effect and this--” Panic rose in her tone.  
He reached up and pulled her against him, locking her in an embrace. “The ritual can wait. We can enjoy ourselves for once.” He kissed her forehead. He stayed inside her, refusing to let them part in order to spill. She sighed against him.

\---

They dozed for a while before Seteth’s cock demanded attention again, twitching inside of her. Byleth moaned over him, squirming in his grasp. He looked at her inquisitively.  
“Let’s do it now.” She nodded.  
“As you wish.” He murmured into her ear, thrusting into her gently. She moaned, pulling herself off of him and laying over his stomach. Their mix leaked over his belly, cooling on his flesh in the open air. She slid backward and turned herself around, glancing back at him over her shoulder. Her pussy gaped open from their earlier romp, still leaking cum over his legs. He shuddered at the sight, his cock aching.

She slid backwards and he angled himself until she eased back down onto his length from behind. Byleth leaned forward, giving him a full view of his cock buried in her pussy, and her plush ass. He growled, a hand kneading into her asscheek, thumb circling her asshole as she began to rock back and forth to take his length.

“Byleth, you spoil me.” He moaned. She gushed over him at the words, and he dipped the tip of his thumb into her hole. She tensed and cried out, but continued to move, breathy moans crescendoing from the contact with her asshole.

He eased his thumb further to the knuckle, fascinated. A strained moan answered the motion, yet she continued, quickening her ride against him. His balls tightened, screaming for release as he ogled the sight. Arousal burned through his veins as he watched her tight pussy take his thick cock with ease. She seemed spurred on by his gentle caress into her asshole.

“Fuck, Byleth.” He swore, shaking. She trembled over him. “I’m so close.”  
His words set off her own release, and she rippled around him, milking his release next. With the thumb in her ass, he pushed her forward to pull his cock free, painting her slit and the flowers beneath them with his cum. The glow brightened as more flowers sprung to life. He pulled his thumb free as Byleth collapsed over his legs, panting. The view of her dripping pussy had his head buzzing.

“That felt so good,” she rasped. Byleth peered over her shoulder at him. He groaned at the vision.  
“You taunt me.”  
“I don’t think I--”  
“It is okay.” He sat up and pulled her into an embrace. “We can finish the ritual later.”  
“Thank you.” She whimpered into his chest.

“I should be the one thanking you.” He whispered, kissing the crown of her head. “Let’s get some rest.”


	23. Deluge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth and Byleth face a storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This past week I've been absolutely exhausted so I haven't been able to update. I spent most of today in bed with a fever, but managed to get out of bed to finally have the small birthday thing I've been planning for months. While my birthday was almost a month ago I had been too sick to do anything. I was very happy. I also managed to 3D Print a Seteth figure that turned out quite nice :) You might have seen those posts circulating on social media, but I have a rather large dakimakura collection and much of it is Fire Emblem characters.  
> 

Byleth woke at dawn to find Seteth kissing her shoulder, his hardness pressing into her once again.  _ I know he’s eager to perform the ritual, but what has emboldened him? _ She didn’t mind the affection, in their idle conversations during their travel they talked somewhat about their boundaries and this was one thing she was very okay with. The lines between them seemed ever shifting, and she wanted to tread lightly. This was for Fodlan.

“You need to finish the blessing?” She asked, yawning. She stretched, turning and arching her back to deliberately press her ass against his stiff length.

He hooked his arm over her, pulling himself up to face her. “If you would be so kind.” He rutted his cock against her backside, kissing her cheek. “I must admit, in all my centuries, I have never adored an ass as much as yours.” He purred.

She buried her face in her arms to hide her blush. “Seteth, please don’t toy with me.”  _ I don’t need my heart broken, and I care too much about you to let us fall apart because of your cruel games. _

“I would never.” He growled into her ear, cupping a breast in his hand. “You deserve to enjoy this.”

“I appreciate the consideration.”  
He slid his hand from her breast along her side and over the curve of her ass. Dipping a finger into her slick, he hummed before shifting over her from behind. She keened, pressing into his touch. His finger curved into her, gracing that sweet spot. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder as he dipped a second finger in.

Spreading her slick over her folds, he then took a wet finger and circled it around her asshole. “Careful.” She warned. “I much prefer it after I’ve been worked up.”  
He continued to kiss her shoulder, prodding his cock against her wet entrance. His arms planted to steady himself on either side of her, Seteth finally eased into her core with a shaky moan. She clutched the flowers beneath her and whimpered. He filled her to that pleasant stretch and even while warmed up she needed a moment to adjust.

“I could stay inside you forever.” He murmured.  
A shiver shot down her spine at the words. She quivered around his length, pulling a moan from him. When she rocked her hips beneath him, he pulled back slightly to let her go at her own pace. Byleth moved slow and leisurely against him. Seteth soon grew impatient and cantered his hips in time with hers, following her lead. A hand reached up to clutch her hip and help keep rhythm.  
Breathy moans filled the air. A hand kneaded into her ass before drifting over to press a finger against her asshole. This time she was more receptive, welcoming the touch and relaxing against him. He slipped it in slowly, stilling his finger compared to his dramatic thrusts. Byleth rocked faster into him, needy.  
“Please.” She whined.  
“Hm?” Seteth smirked.  
“ _Please…_ ”

“Oh you like this?” He practically gloated over her. “So _lewd_.”  
“Oh… _Oh_.” She very much liked this new tone of voice he was using, and her pussy proceeded to let him know as it gushed over him.

“You  _ like  _ that?” She peeked up at him over her shoulder, red-faced and panting, only able to reply with a desperate moan. “You’re  _ filthy _ .” His finger pressed further into her asshole as he quickened his pace. Her cries grew louder as he continued. “You like being so full of me? Being filled?”

“I-I love it.” She blurted.

“I know you do.” He growled, his thrusts stuttering. “I want to cum inside you so badly,” His finger shifted in her ass to press against himself.  
“S-Seteth!”  
He roared, filling her and stilling his hips against her. She panted, rippling over him in another orgasm. After a second, Seteth froze, still pressed against her, his finger and cock still inside.

“Fuck.” He whispered. Then his voice rose. “Fuck.  _ Fuck _ .”

Byleth tensed and glanced over her shoulder. “Is something wrong?” Immediately after asking she realized what was wrong.

“I… came inside of you. Not on the earth. We’re going to have to try again. I am so sorry.” He hung his head, unable to meet her gaze. Slowly he pulled from her, the little dribble from their mix landing on the bed of flowers. There was no reaction this time, no new flowers. “My state of mind… This was not my intent.”

“I’m sorry.” Byleth crawled over to him, but held back. She wanted to touch him, to hug him, but she was unsure of what she should do.

“I… Maybe we should move on.” Seteth hung his head.

\---

He didn’t dare ask her for another chance, it would be too much. The land would manage, even if it wasn’t a full blessing. He cursed himself.  _ Why does she have to be so irresistible? Why couldn’t I just pull out? _ His stomach somersaulted.  _ I got too bold. What if she didn’t mean it when she said she loved me? She was mid-orgasm, maybe she was just in the moment and now I’m the one getting carried away. _

Flying onward to the north, Seteth restrained himself from speaking too much. The land called to him, but he was more guilt-ridden over having to ask Byleth to oblige him again. By midday, a gust tossed them aside from the west. Stormclouds rolled over the horizon.

“Should we stop? It’s going to storm.” She asked.

“No, let’s see if we can beat it.” His response out of guilt.

The wind picked up, the storm closing. Seteth persisted that they continue, fearing that another stop would have tempted him instead of performing the ritual properly. He groaned, his knuckles white as he clutched the reins and tensed his arms around Byleth. A gale tossed the wyvern into an updraft, hurling them towards the storm.  
“Seteth, please--”  
“No! We can continue.” He gritted his teeth, spurring his steed on.

A sudden downdraft defied his will, throwing them down. The wyvern crowed as it spiraled towards the treetops, trying to escape the winds. A rumble of thunder deafened them as it began to drizzle. Seteth cursed, his hands slipping from the reins as the wyvern jerked its head as it writhed in the gale.  
“We aren’t going to make it!” Byleth yelled.

Seteth doubled over her, wrapping his arms around her as they plummeted through the trees. The wyvern flapped frantically and with the tree branches their fall was somewhat broken. They were thrown across the forest floor, Seteth clutching Byleth desperately as he turned her to face him in a last-second embrace.

Rattled, the wyvern grunted and scuttled off through the trees. Seteth groaned, his back and side aching. He peeked an eye open to look down at Byleth who had buried herself in his chest, her fingers still clutching his robes tightly. Looking her over, he assessed that she was okay and there were no serious injuries.

“I’m… sorry.” He muttered, slowly letting his arms fall to his sides. She pulled herself up from him, her face furious. The drizzle turned into a deluge of rain as another crack of thunder ruptured the sky.

“You stubborn ass! We could have stopped before this happened and now we’re stranded until your wyvern decides to come back!” She spat. She limped a few meters away, glancing around the forest.

Seteth frowned, watching her. So she wasn’t entirely okay. He sat up and stared down at his lap in shame, letting the cold rain drench him.  
“They’re probably waiting on us, you know. Instead, we have to go on this little joyride around Fodlan so that people can stop fucking starving!” She threw her head up, laughing hysterically. She dragged a hand through her wet tangled mane before sighing. “Why? Why does it have to be like this? Why am I such a fool?”

Shame and guilt crushed his heart into pieces. His eyes burned and thankful for the rain, she couldn’t spy the tears he allowed to fall for a brief minute. He pulled himself to his feet, gritting his teeth through the pain.  
“Please…” He whispered. “I did not mean to--”

“Don’t. I just need to think things through.” She threw up a hand to silence him, leaning against a tree, her back to him.   
  
\---

The rain roared through the forest, thunder cracking as the sky grew dark. It was cold, and Byleth kept her distance. She was ashamed of herself for getting caught up in this mess with Seteth. She had been so tolerant of him because of her feelings, that it only delayed them from getting back to her students. She remained in the hollow, letting her leg slowly heal after it had been crushed on their landing.

The storm did not relent. At some point she looked back to find Seteth disappearing back into the trees. His head hung low. She rested against a tree, chilled by the rain but unable to move much. Wherever Seteth had gone to, she knew he wouldn’t leave her stranded out there for long. The pain throbbed in her leg, and with the chill and thrum from the rain, she found herself drifting into sleep against the tree.

She awoke to find herself being carried through the dusky forest, her head tucked under Seteth’s chin, his coarse facial hair brushing against her forehead. She frowned. How could he still bother with her after she had vented her frustrations. Why would he want to if all he was trying to go was finish the rituals.  _ I’m just a distraction. He doesn’t need me. I should just head back to the underrealm where I don’t bother anyone. _

She closed her eyes. While much of the pain had abated from her godly powers, her leg was still injured, and being soaking wet on a chilly night was unpleasant. The pain buzzed through her, scrambling her thoughts until she realized the sound of the rain had faded behind her, and she was no longer subject to the deluge.

Down. Seteth was carrying her downward. She cracked open an eye once more to see a flickering fire ahead of them. Seteth descended a narrow passage down into an open chamber. Beyond the fire was a swatch of moss that crawled up a face to a higher platform where a gnarled tree twisted upward toward a small opening. Rainwater dripped from the opening down the branches, assembling in a runoff that flowed back into the shadows. She could not see much beyond the firelight, but the cave seemed expansive while still cozy and sheltered away from the rain.

Seteth set her down on a bad of moss next to the fire. She wasn’t entirely sure if this was his usual magic moss or an actual native growth. She pretended to sleep, hoping he would not notice or speak to her. The last thing she wanted was to say something stupid. She was already so ashamed of herself.  _ Idiot. He’s too good for you anyways. He doesn’t care about you. You got too soft. You just got carried away from a pretty face. _

She ripped her own heart into pieces.


	24. At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yearning and burning. The storm rages on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE MOMENT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR 
> 
> AND THERE'S STILL PLENTY OF SMUT TO COME! Cave sex!!!
> 
> Please leave comments, prompts, fic ideas, etc! I love comments, they are validation and I'm pathetic lmao

Seteth watched her from the other side of the fire. She rested peacefully on the bed of moss. He was fortunate to have found this cave, a unique crevice in the earth that still fostered some life, surrounding a hot spring just beyond the coiling tree. As much as he wanted to keep an eye on her, she probably didn’t want to see him at all.

He couldn’t blame her. His foolishness, selfishness, stubbornness had landed them in this predicament. With a sigh he shed his wet clothing and laid it out next to the fire so he could go warm himself in the hot spring. It would help his wounds heal faster, at least.

Sinking into the warmth of the hot spring, the tension melted from his shoulders. Worry drifted through his mind, his brow furrowing. He cursed himself internally.  _ Stop letting it get to you. She doesn’t care about you, she was just along for the ride. You know this. _

\---

Byleth woke to see the crack over the tree lightening, yet the rain persisted. The thunder continued to rumble on. She groaned and stretched, her leg feeling better, but still in pain. Her body was still and cold, even against the warmth of the fire. Across from her, Seteth slumbered on a pillow of moss, covered with a blanket of flowers. His clothes were laid out to the side to dry by the fire.

She frowned, laboriously getting to her feet and stretching. She wandered around the cave, spotting the narrow pathway up to the entrance where the drum of the rain echoed down. As dim light filtered through the cracks above, Byleth climbed up to the platform next to the tree and discovered a hot spring. Steam rolled from clear blue water, tempting her.

She glanced over her shoulder at her snoozing companion, deciding to shed her clothes and dip them into the hot water, before setting them out next to the fire to dry. She sank into the hot spring, letting a long groan escape her. She clasped her hand over her mouth as her eyes darted to Seteth, who seemed undisturbed. Exhaling, she relaxed back into the water.  
Her leg felt much better, as if the warm water spurred her healing. She eased into relaxation, letting the world disappear around her. Memories of the sauna at Garreg Mach ran through her mind, turning to memories of those hard fights alongside her students, until her thoughts turned completely to her students in that moment. _What are they up to right now? Are they okay? Why am I stuck here instead of running back to Garreg Mach to join them? But… I can’t just leave Seteth. Would he even be able to finish the ritual properly without me? Or am I just going to continue to distract him? Am I selfish for saying nothing last time and not letting the second ritual complete? It was just so nice to let go and feel like he really--_

“I see you are awake.” Seteth’s voice rang through the cave, startling her. She sat up, instinctively covering herself with her hands and turning from him. Upon a second glance from the corner of her eye, he was completely nude. _That shameless son of a--_ _  
_ “I just wanted to relax!” She barked.

“Is your leg any better?”  
“As if you care.” She snarled, focusing her gaze on the moss around the edge of the pool. He was silent. “Don’t you have any decency?”

“I am sorry. I just thought you might want to have your leg looked at. Or wanted company.” His voice was somber.

“So you just wander over here naked?” She covered her eyes to keep them from wandering.  
“My clothes are not yet dry. And it’s not like--”  
“Don’t say it!” She snapped. “Just… go somewhere else.”  
“Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?”  
“ _Go_!” She shouted.

There was silence before his footsteps shuffled away into the far reaches of the cave. She folded her arms over the mossy bank and rested her head over them with a curse.  _ Don’t fall for those looks, he doesn’t care about you. You’re doing good. Stay strong! He still owes you an apology for all this. _

Her leg was only sore when she finally crawled out of the hot spring, drying herself by laying over the soft moss. The fire shrank, and she wondered if there was any more wood. She hoped Seteth went to find some more. She huffed.  _ Why am I at his mercy in all this? Snap out of it, don’t say it. Don’t admit to it. Those are stupid feelings, and there’s a whole war going on. I don’t have time for that nonsense. We should be getting back to the army. He’s just going to seduce me again and I don’t need to fall for it. _

The wind howled as the rain grew heavier. Thunder shattered the sky. Her attention snapped to the pathway where Seteth emerged, arms full of fruit. Still naked. Dripping wet.

She caught herself staring. Cursing, she rolled over, “You went out in that mess?”

“The soil is better for growing fruit.”  
“You didn’t bring back firewood?”  
“I assumed you would have by using parts of this tree, with your powers.” Irritation in his tone.

“Well excuse me, I’m still new to this whole thing.” She huffed, extending a hand towards the tree.

“Don’t just destroy it!” He blurted. “Just take a branch. Then I can grow it back. It’ll be enough dry wood for now.”

She glared at him, “I don’t know if I can control it that much. Do it yourself.”

“How do you expect to handle your powers if you do not even practice with them?” He snarled.

“I’m not doing it!” She shouted, storming across the cave and snatching up her clothes.

“What are you doing?”  
“Leaving!”  
“Your clothes just got dry and you are going out in the rain again?” He scoffed.  
“It’s better than sticking around here!” She gritted her teeth, turning to face him.

“The rain will not let up any time soon. The wyvern hasn’t come back, either. We’re miles away from anywhere… just where do you think you are going to go?” He folded his arms, glaring down his nose back at her.

His chest glistened in the fading firelight, his wet hair sticking to his face and dripping over his broad shoulders. Byleth couldn’t stop staring at him, frozen in place. He snorted, turning to the tree and extending his hand. The tree tilted down until a branch snapped off, another growing in its place. The other branch rolled over the moss, where Seteth went to break it into pieces with an exasperated sigh.

“Like it or not, you are stuck with me until this is over. You will have to suck it up. I can deal with the ritual alone, but do not think for one second I will leave you out here in the middle of nowhere.” He growled, tossing the new dry wood into the fire. “Do not bother getting your clothes wet again.”

“Tch.” She curled her lip, “You have some nerve.”

“Excuse me?”  
“Dragging me along this stupid trip, just so you can get your rocks off for the sake of Fodlan.” She rolled her eyes.

“It is a noble cause.” Seteth said quietly.

“Such a  _ noble  _ cause, and afterwards I’ll just be tossed aside like rubbish.” She fumed, throwing her clothes to the ground. “It’s not like I matter. It’s not like anyone cares about me. I don’t have a say in anything anyways. No one wants to bother with a death god.”

“That is untrue.”  
“And all I hoped for was just a little understanding. I don’t even get an apology!”

“I do understand!” Seteth bellowed, storming over to her. “I understand and I’m so very sorry. For everything. This all started because I could not--” He cut himself off, choking over the words as he fixated on her. He towered over her, fury flickering in his eyes like firelight. His tone levelled, “I could not control myself.”

The air between them grew very hot, despite the chill in the air.

“I am so very sorry, Byleth.” He reached for her but stopped himself, his hand inches from her face. “I would never use you. I didn’t do this just for Fodlan. There are so many things I wanted to say.”  
Her eyes burned. “Regardless of your intentions, it still hurt.” She trembled, clenching her fists at her sides.

\---

Seteth was angry with himself. It took every ounce of strength in his body to not touch her, to not embrace her. That was not the kind of assurance she needed.

He yearned to touch her. To feel her. To taste her. He was very aware of how naked he was, how exposed he was, how one wrong move could completely falter his words and make her doubt him further.

_ I love you. _

“If you wish,” he whispered, “I can take you to the front lines when the rain ends, and continue the rest of the trip alone.”  
She stared up at him, silent.

“I am so sorry. For all of this.” He continued. “I am even more sorry you did not feel you could refuse. I have failed you. I always wanted to assure you that if you wanted to leave, I would take you back. I never wanted you to feel obligated to do any of this.”

“No… Seteth, it’s not that. I’m just… Getting ahead of myself. I know this is strictly business.” She sighed, staring at her feet. “You’ve really been trying your best. Doing an amazing job, really. I’ve had a wonderful time. I’m just jumping to conclusions…”  
“Conclusions?” Seteth stepped back.

She shook her head. “It’s nothing. Really.” She plodded over and sat next to the fire, staring into the flames.

He kept his distance, instead picking up one of the fruits he had brought for them and deciding to eat at the base of the gnarled tree, keeping his attention away from her. The rain continued on, numbing the silence of the cave.

The sliver of sky at the top of the cave grew dark hours later. Seteth woke from a doze at the base of the tree to see Byleth curled up by the fire. He wanted to join her, to trace his fingers over her skin, to kiss her… His cock twitched at the thoughts and he quickly shook them from his mind. Instead, he slipped into the hot spring to relax.

He closed his eyes, tilting back his head. Images of her swam through his head. Her lips parted as she panted against him as he slipped inside of her, her tongue flicking over his cock as she kneaded his balls, the sensation of him cumming inside of her as he lost control only a few days prior… At least the warm water hid his hardening cock and embraced him. A bed of roses sprang up under his head as he rested against the moss, long stems curling over his shoulders and blossoming around him to mirror his thoughts.

The sound of water stirring snapped him from his trance as he looked up to see Byleth sticking her toes in from across the spring. He shot up, throwing his arms down to cover his erection, unsure if the steam was enough to shroud him. His face flushed.

“I didn’t hear you come up here.” He coughed. His eyes roamed over her, she seemed shy with her approach, hesitant. Her body was turned slightly away from him. She froze, meeting his gaze for a moment before he pulled away, turning his attention to the fire. He listened as she slipped into the spring across from him with a sigh. His cock yearned to make her sigh like that again. He exhaled, stifling a groan.

“You looked comfortable.” She replied. He turned his attention back to her, the steam covering much of her beneath the clear waters. Her face flushed and he was unsure if it was the warmth of the spring or their proximity.

“Would you like…?” He gestured to the roses around him.

She shook her head.

Her last words to him replayed in his head and he wondered what she meant. “I do not mean to pry, but when you said conclusions earlier…” She stiffened. “What did you mean? You have me worried.”

“I’d rather not say.” She hung her head.

“Byleth, I do not want you to suffer in silence.” He couldn’t stop himself from drifting across the spring towards her. “I understand if you do not wish to tell me something, but do not bring harm to yourself. I could not bear to see it.” He reached for her again, but stopped. It was agony to restrain himself.

_ I love you. _

“Seteth, I appreciate the concern, but really. It’s not anything to worry about.” She gave a half-hearted chuckle. The kind of sound that made his heart ache.

“I will always worry about it.” He felt the words pour from him without hesitation. “I will always care. I--”  
_I love you._

He tensed. He was very close to her, using every bit of his strength to keep himself at bay. He swallowed, his breath shaky. A thousand doubts swept through him.

\---

She looked up at him. He was suddenly so very close. Her breath hitched at the realization. He stopped himself inches from her, frozen. Their eyes locked. There was something in his gaze that she  _ knew  _ yet couldn’t put a finger on.

She wanted to touch him. She needed him. She was desperate. Aching. But she would only make it harder for herself. The last thing she needed was more self-inflicted torture.

_ I love you. _

Silence captivated them.  
Byleth could not turn away.  
The cave was suddenly very hot. She could hardly breathe.

_ I love you. _

Some strange force pulled her up and drove her forward. Slowly, deliberately. She reached up and touched his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into it for a moment. His hand clasped over hers.

“Byleth…”  
The sound of her name pulled her closer.

“I do not want to make you do anything.” He opened his eyes and took a step back, still holding her hand. His voice shook. “This is a lot for me right now, and the eastern land still calls for another ritual…”  
“I’m sorry.” She whispered, withdrawing. She backed away and then stepped out of the hot spring, masking the disappointment and pain with a stoic expression. She sat down and gazed across the cave to the fire.

Seteth crossed the hot spring and pulled himself from the water on the other side. He kept his back to her, further separating them as a wall of roses sprang up behind him, tangling and blooming to obscure him from her view completely.

The sting of rejection felt more like a crushing weight, and she was suffocating. Biting her lip, she rolled over with her back to him and curled up. The moss beneath her wilted as tears stained her cheeks.  
The rain drummed on.

“Byleth.”

She cracked open an eye to see him standing over her.

“I felt the moss…” There was a sadness in his eyes as he regarded her. She glanced down to see the moss beneath her had blackened and died where her tears fell. “Are you alright?”  
Despite his enormous erection, his face was of the utmost concern. He was cautious with his words and movements as he knelt next to her. His cock twitched when she met his eyes.

“I did not mean to upset you.” His voice was soft.  
She had no words. All she could do was lean up and place a sweet kiss on his lips. She wanted him, needed him. Her hand stroked up his cheek and into his hair.  
“Byleth.” A shaky breath escaped him. “I do not want to make you uncomfortable. The land calls for me. The east still demands the ritual and I do not want to put you into that position.” He took her hand and pulled it away from him, scooting backwards. “I should go.”

“It’s not like that. Please, let me help you.” She pleaded. She wanted more than anything to touch him. Every moment with him was something to savor, something she needed, something she desired more than anything.  
“Are you certain?”  
“Please,” her eyes burned, “Use me.”  
He wrapped his arms around her tightly, “Oh Byleth. I could never treat you like that. I never will.” She met his gaze. “Are you hurt? Is something wrong?” She couldn’t muster the words, pursing her lips. “Please, Byleth, I never want to see you hurt. It would pain me, too.”  
She couldn’t restrain herself any longer, diving in to kiss him again, deeply, passionately. “Please, Seteth. Please.” She leaned into him, her hands running down his arms to feel his own hands tense and hovering over her, as if afraid to touch her. He trembled.

“Byleth, I want you to know that… You have really helped me.” He panted between kisses. “I could not have done this without you, but even if it weren’t for the rituals, I--”

He moaned as she brushed against his length. Byleth leaned up and kissed along his neck and jaw, steadying herself against his chest. His face was bright red, his hands still held back, frozen. His cock twitched against her.

“I just want you to know that you’re more than just an accomplice in the rituals.” He swallowed. “You are so very special, Byleth. I don’t care that Fodlan needs you. I don’t care about the ritual. I need you. I need you so badly.” He was pleading, yet still restrained as he was coming undone under her touch.

She couldn’t stop kissing him, he pulled himself away, only to bare his neck further for her and she took advantage. Words escaped her, but her gratitude for what he said was purely physical. She pressed herself against him, her body flush with his as one hand trailed down, following the soft hair of his chest and navel to brush against his throbbing, dripping cock.

“B-Byleth--” He rasped. “Please, I need you to understand that I-I-I--”

He twitched, bucking his hips into her with a moan. Ropes of cum painted her thigh and the moss beneath her. There was a pulse rippling over the land and shifting the atmosphere around them. Sprouts emerged from the moss and began to bloom pale glowing flowers which crawled over the walls of the cave and up the trunk of the gnarled tree.

Seteth collapsed over her, causing her to fall backward under him. He shook, barely able to hold himself up as he panted, staring down at her. She gazed up at him, he was breathtaking.  
“I’m sorry.” He whispered. There was that unrelenting tenderness in his gaze.

“It’s okay.” She murmured, cheeks burning.

_ He really lost it. Just from mere touches. From me being so bold after such agonizing… Why did he hold back? _

\---

Byleth stared up at him, her face flushed, her lips parted in shallow breaths. Surrounded by glowing blooms, she looked truly divine. Seteth’s heart pounded, the sound resonating in his ears. He was still aching for her.

“I want you.” He said, his eyes darkening. “It is so hard to hold back right now.”

“I want you too.” She breathed.  
“Make me yours, please, I beg of you.” He whispered, trembling. “I love you, Byleth. I truly do. I love you so much it aches and I cannot bear it anymore.” At last, the words spilled from him. It was a slight relief until the wait for her response tossed him into a sea of anticipation.

She leaned up and kissed him, opening her mouth to him with a sigh. He lowered himself over her, pressing against her selfishly, possessively, clutching her. His hardness ached against her wet slit. Upon feeling her heat against him, excitement jolted through him.

“Seteth,” She murmured, pulling back. Tears welled at her eyes, “I love you. I love you so much. I was so scared you didn’t feel the same way, that you just wanted to complete the rituals and be done with me.”

  
He brushed her cheek, whispering, “I would never.” He brushed his nose against hers, his voice low, “I love you, Byleth.” He kissed her, parting his lips to lave his tongue over hers, melting against her. He wanted nothing more than that moment.

She hooked a leg up over his hips, pulling him further against her. He moaned into her, rutting against her wetness. She pushed him off, only for her to tackle him backwards, kissing up his neck as she grinded over his length. She pinned his arms over his head. His face reddened, and he felt like he could explode under her.

She shifted her hips, angling herself just right. “I’ve never felt so good as when I’m with you. Being at your side has brought me endless joy, and I ached to tell you for so long.” She sank over him, pulling a moan from him. She joined his cry, “I love every part of you. How you are so considerate, how you feel inside of me…”  
He bucked into her, both of them moaning in unison. His hands trailed up her thighs. Seteth was enraptured by her, glowing over him like a star. He was so warm, so happy, basking in utter bliss and adoration for her.

“I’d worship you even if you weren’t a god.” He growled, “You take me so well.” She shuddered at the words, tightening around him. His eyes fluttered at the sensation, his fingers digging into her flesh. “Let me stay like this forever.” She cantered over him, her movements unsteady. Both of them were trembling, every move was out of pure passion. Lust had no calculation, there was only the wild chaos of love.

She leaned over him, cupping his cheek as she rode him. “Ah, Seteth. You’re beautiful. You’re glowing.” She kissed him, moving fervently, reverently.

Seteth worshipped her with his tongue, moving from her hungry lips down her throat to her breasts. He thrust up into her, desperate to match her movements, wanting to give her everything, throwing his own desires to the wind. It was all for her. Everything he had, everything he was. He didn’t care anymore, all he wanted was Byleth.

“You are radiant, my love.” He whispered against her skin, peppering kisses everywhere he could.

“I love you, Seteth. I love you.” Breathy moans slipped from her as she repeated the words, her pace quickening.

“I love you, too.” His voice was strained, desperate to hold on for her, clinging to the edge.

“I love you. I love you! Ah, Seteth!” She came over him, drenching him.

The words sent him chasing after her, “I love you Byleth, ah, fuck!” He came undone, exploding into her, pulling her down and flush against him. He yearned to be buried in her wet velvet folds forever, to feel her cum over him endlessly. At that moment, he was in pure bliss. Seteth looked up at her as she settled down on top of him, smiling.

_ At last. _


	25. Hot Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth and Byleth are enamored with one another. Upon their confessions, they compensate for the unsaid words the best way they know how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just entirely them fucking let's be real here  
> there's still more fucking to go and I'm still very open to suggestions!!! Would love to hear from you either validating the time I spent on this or just gushing about delicious Setleth lovins~

Byleth stared into his eyes, enamored with the god beneath her. His cock twitched inside her, and his face flushed again. She grinded over him in response, causing him to shudder. She ran her fingers through his emerald locks as she kissed his neck, her free hand pinching one of his nipples. He melted beneath her, a heavy-lidded wide grin plastered over his red countenance. She could feel him growing inside her, giving her that pleasant stretch she craved.

“Seteth,” She breathed into his ear. “I know this is selfish but--”  
“You spoil me,” He murmured, kissing her. He bucked his hips up into her.  
“Spoil you? I could _really_ spoil you.” She crooned, nipping at his angled ear. He moaned, twitching. “Tie yourself up in those vines of yours, I want to try something.”  
He didn’t have to be told twice, allowing vines to tangle over his arms and legs, splaying him out on the ground per her request. She focused, extending her hands up to touch the vines. The darkened, but instead of withering, became completely petrified, as if turned to stone. Seteth’s eyes grew wide when he realized what she was doing. She smirked, kissing him to reassure him, bucking her hips over him before easing off of him.  
Seteth whimpered when she pulled free, straining against the restraints he now had no control over, She pinched his nipples and kissed a line down his neck, following the green trail of hair down to his cock. It was wet with her nectar and his seed, and as she tasted herself on his length with a quick line of her tongue, he gasped.

“Byleth!”  
Her hand pressed his balls upwards, helping to angle his shaft to her lips. Byleth’s free hand followed the contour of her hips downward, tucking between her thighs as she knelt between Seteth’s legs. She quivered as she passed her finger over her dripping folds up to her clit, while simultaneously working his balls as she licked up his shaft and kissed his tip. She glanced up to see his eyes flutter closed as he threw back his head with a loud moan.

“Let me worship you like the god you are.” She purred. She took his shaft in her mouth, bobbing her head and darting her tongue around his tip. A shaky cry pulled from his lips.  
She fingered herself, delving into her hot wetness to enjoy herself as he writhed beneath her. She hummed, pleased with the chorus of moans. Deliberately, she pulled her wet fingers from herself and circled them around his asshole. He tensed, whimpering.  
“Byleth,” He gasped. “Please, you already spoil me so much, I do not think I could--”  
“Relax, my love.” She cooed, dipping her head down over him, forcing herself to take as much of his length into her throat as she could handle. At the same time, she slipped a digit into his hole. He whined, thrusting his hips up into her throat as he cried out. She continue to push her finger in slowly, curving it upward.  
“B-Byleth!” He shouted, and she knew she found her mark. “Please do not, I cannot--”  
She bobbed her head a few times more, sending a second finger in with the first and working into a small rhythm before she dared go deeper again. She adored seeing him unravel, and this was a whole new level. His face was completely red, his back was arched. His arms and legs twitched and pulled at the petrified vines as he panted and gasped, moaning with her ministrations.

“Byleth, I cannot hold on, I’m going to--”

She pushed her fingers in, curving them upwards to that tender spot as she sunk her head over his shaft. A terrible moan ripped from his chest as he bucked his hips upwards, spilling his hot release down her throat. She pulled off of him as the last of his spent jetted onto her chin, leaving him twitching and collapsed under her.

She eased her fingers from him. He groaned, his cock limp against his belly. She moved, focusing her energy to allow the petrified vines to crumble to dust around his limbs, before leaning over him and brushing his hair away from his face.

“You do have some control.” He murmured, looking up at her with lidded eyes.

“Only when it comes to you.”

He reached up to cup her face, drawing his thumb across her chin to wipe away his spend. “You must allow me to pay tribute to you.”

“Don’t worry about me.” She shook her head with a smile, “Just rest.” She crawled over and laid at his side, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, kissing her forehead. The moss beneath them thickened and a blanket of flowers wove its way over them. Seteth was quick to drift to sleep, and Byleth watched him until the rise and fall of his chest faded into oblivion.

\---

A crack of thunder woke them, the rain unrelenting. Seteth sighed, “I suppose it won’t let up.”

Byleth sat up, rubbing her eyes. Seteth made a noise in protest as she left the warmth of his side. She yawned and stretched, glancing down to him inquisitively. He rolled to his side, throwing his arm over her and yanking her back down. He pulled her into him, humming contentedly.  
“I guess you’ll just have to stay here until it lets up.” He murmured, kissing her neck. She trembled beneath him. He drew lazy circles into her skin as he continued to kiss her, his cock hardening again at the close contact.  
“You certainly are--”  
He cut her off, “Eager?”  
“Energetic.” She chuckled, turning to kiss him back.

“There is nothing else I’d rather do than worship you.” He whispered, his hand sliding up her thigh to knead into her ass. “Let me pay tribute.”

She chuckled, “I feel like I need to clean myself up first.”  
He didn’t hesitate to get up, hoisting her up into his arms and carrying her into the hot spring. He descended with her into the warm water. She sighed as she plunged her head under and resurfaced to ring out her hair. He ogled her, moving close. He caressed her, his hands roaming over her.

Byleth hummed, unsure if his attention was actually an attempt to bathe her or if it was more self-serving. She leaned up to meet his lips, capturing him in a kiss and seizing his hands in hers. Seteth kissed her before sinking down to nip at her neck, pulling her into him.

“I love you so much.” He whispered. He drew her back into him as he sank into the water, his back against the edge of the pool. She straddled his lap, her fingers tracing over his length.

Seteth kissed her, licking her bottom lip in a question. She opened to him, sighing as he kneaded his hands into her ass. His reverent kisses and touches soon turned needy. She smirked as she pressed against him, positioning herself over his cock. The head of his shaft brushed against her entrance, making him squirm beneath her as he resisted his desire. He was at her mercy, and she was feeling generous.

Byleth gazed down at him, pulling her head back so she could watch his expression as she slid over him. He moaned, his eyes fluttering closed as her name escaped his lips like a prayer. She slid a hand from his cheek into his hair, placing a kiss on his forehead as she relished the stretch as he filled her. He began to kiss and suck at her neck, a wandering hand brushing over her breast.

Heat pooled in her core, as if the hot spring suddenly grew even hotter. She sighed, rising up and sinking over him again, savoring every inch of him. He panted, his kisses more fervent, bruising her neck.

“Seteth…” She moaned, riding him fully. His kisses sank down to her breasts, taking a nipple in his mouth and suckling at it. She threw back her head from the sensation, moaning loudly as she quickened her pace, harder, deeper. His teeth grazed the bud and she trembled, clenching him and pulling a groan from him against her flesh.

He snapped back up, nipping at the crook of her neck as he began to join her movements with thrusts of his own. He hooked his hands over her hips to aid in the rhythm. The cave echoed with their cries. Through her hazy vision she gazed down at him, to see him enraptured with her.

“I’m so close.” She rasped. His cock throbbed inside her, each movement hard, desperate.

His hands clenched her, his fingers bruising her flesh as he pulled her onto him. Byleth dug her fingernails into her shoulders. Her body tensed and Seteth continued to move with her, desperate to please her.  
“Ah, Seteth! I’m cumming!” She screamed. Her orgasm rippled over him, milking his own release.

“Fuck, Byleth!” He pulled her down against him as he twitched inside of her, filling her. He sank his teeth into the nape of her neck, biting down to hold her in place with his desperate grip. His eyes screwed shut as he moaned against her flesh.

He let go, opening his eyes to see her gazing down at him. Byleth leaned down, brushing her nose against his before kissing him again. His grip on her eased. Seteth reached up to weave a hand into her hair, pulling her into a deeper kiss as she rested over him.

“I love you.” She whispered.

He pulled back to meet her gaze, “I love you too.” His eyes roamed her, seeing the bruises and marks he littered over her flesh. “I am sorry. I got carried away.”  
“Don’t be sorry. I loved it. I love you. It was wonderful.” She assured him with a kiss before resting her head against his shoulder. “I could stay here forever.”  
“I want you here forever.” He embraced her.

There was silence. The rain persisted.


	26. Tempest Passed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth and Byleth continue their journey Northward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they cannot keep off one another lmao it's a fuck frenzy  
> Seteth wants to spoil Byleth as much as possible  
> Feed her, bathe her, eat her pussy... She's pretty happy rn

Byleth couldn’t keep Seteth off of her, not that she was complaining. After their romp in the bath he was infatuated and tireless. As she crawled up out of the hot spring she found him upon her, thrusting from behind as she was pushed forward over the moss. Feeling him inside her was ecstasy, and she never wanted it to end. He had her endlessly, like a wild animal, invigorated by the rituals.

Sprawled out over the moss, Byleth panted as Seteth lifted a leg over his shoulder and railed into her. His eyes were dark and wild, reminding her somewhat of his feral state when he heard the drums. She leaned up to reach for him, and he pressed himself over her to receive her caress over his cheek, humming and closing his eyes as he quickened his pace.

“I love you so much,” He said breathlessly. “You are irresistible.”  
She kissed him, delving into his mouth with her tongue. His hands were desperate to hold onto her, clutching her leg against him, then her ass, then her breast.  
“My love,” She whined, “I am so close.”  
“Ride the edge with me, please.” He murmured into her ear before nipping at it. She bucked her hips into him as she shifted to move and try to switch positions. “You’re not going anywhere.” He growled. He pinned her arms over her head and kissed her deeply. With a groan his thrusts lost their rhythm.

She felt him twitch and release his hot seed inside of her, and she joined him with her orgasm, finally letting go. She moaned into his mouth, trembling beneath him. They were exhausted, and Seteth collapsed to her side, rolling her over to spoon her and nuzzle into her neck. She relished how he remained inside of her, how he adored the feel of her around him. He simply refused to pull out if he could help it.

“I never want to let you go.” He purred.  
“Promise?” She turned to look at him from the corner of her eye.  
He kissed her shoulder, “I promise.”

\---

Seteth awoke to silence. The rain stopped at last. His heart sank at the thought of having to return to the outside world. Their sanctuary in the cave had been heaven. He eased his half-hard cock from her with a sigh, kissing her cheek. She slept peacefully. He smiled and watched her, summoning a small flower crown for her of white blossoms that wove through her hair.

He dressed and ventured out of the cave and into the forest, finding his wyvern hadn’t strayed too far, making a large nest in the treetops. Coaxing the beast back to him, he mounted his steed and took to the skies to scout out the surrounding area.

On the Northern horizon he spotted a small town, where he hoped they could spend a night. No doubt Byleth was hungry and in need of a proper bed and other comforts before they finished the ritual.

And after the ritual…

_ Rhea cannot know. _ He shuddered. Over the past few days he had forgotten entirely to give Byleth any herbs. She was not to be trusted, as she would most likely manipulate them both. It was no one’s choice but Byleth’s, and with Rhea looming over them with her selfish wants, he worried.

While the rituals were necessary, it was almost routine for him. Other than that, the world really had no need for gods, didn’t it? Long ago, when his kind was plentiful, they created rifts with the humans, and ultimately caused their own demise. Seteth was already apprehensive about being involved in mortal affairs, and felt that Rhea was tampering too much. She would most likely take her unhealthy obsession too far with Byleth. Already she had turned Dimitri into a demigod. He reluctantly had to make Claude one as well as a preemptive measure. Rhea’s desperation to bring back the gods was unsettling, and he knew there was more to it than she was leading on.

He returned to the cave to find Byleth getting dressed. “I was worried when I couldn’t find you.” She sighed and smiled upon seeing him. That smile that warmed his heart, that he had no choice but to reciprocate. He bounded up to her and embraced her, kissing her.

He glanced down to see she had set aside the flower crown. “You did not like it?” He nodded towards the crown.

“Oh I did, I just felt that my hair was a mess.” She blushed, trying to comb her fingers through her wild mane. “Our enthusiasm earlier ruffled me quite a bit.”

He picked up the crown and placed it on her head, kissing her. “I found a town. Before we finish the ritual, would you like to stay at an inn?”

She furrowed her brow. “The war… Do you think we have time?”

“I do not know. But I do know that it’s still a trek to where we need to be. We should at least get going now, seeing as it is already afternoon.” He pointed out.

“I suppose an inn would be quite nice.” Her stomach answered with an audible growl. She paused, then asked sheepishly, “May I have some herbs?”

“Ah, of course.” He sprouted a plant between them and picked it for her, pressing it into her palm with a kiss on her cheek. “We should be off soon. Whenever you are ready.”   
  


\---

The town was fairly large, located on the river South of Fhirdiad. Byleth stabled the wyvern as Seteth procured them a room at the local inn. She was delighted to find he had spared no expense to get the nicest room for them, with laundry service, a hot bath and food. She enticed him to join her in the bath after their clothes had been taken, which devolved into soft kisses.

A roast hen, vegetable stew, loaf of bread, and sweet buns were brought to them with a pot of ginger tea. Upon finishing their feast, both of them found sleep, full and content. Byleth enjoyed this quiet interlude with Seteth, allowing herself to relax and drift away from the reality of the world. He was so good to her, so kind, gentle, loving…

The bed was warm, soft, comfortable. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

It was midmorning the following day when she woke. Seteth was asleep facing her, his arm draped over her side. She snuggled into his chest, rousing him. He hummed, pulling her closer.

“Good morning.” He murmured.  
“I slept amazingly.” She beamed, kissing him. “Thank you.”  
His hands roamed over her, “I’m glad.” A lazy smile pulled at his lips as his cock hardened against her.

She blushed, “We should get going.”  
“We _should_.”  
“Seteth, aren’t you worn out yet? Save some for the ritual!” She chuckled.

“I beg you, indulge me. It does not matter how. Please.” He whimpered kissing her neck.

She smirked, sitting up, then crawling over top of him. His face flushed, his cock twitching. She slid over him, allowing him a few brief kisses on her nipples, before moving upward. She eased over him, until her knees were planted on either side of his head, and he was staring red-faced up at her cunt.

“Indulge  _ me _ .” She purred, dragging a hand through his hair.

His hands raced to her ass cheeks, kneading into them before pulling her down onto his face. He moaned, his breath hot against her pussy. His tongue laved over her slit, delving into her before drawing up to her clit, slowly. She shuddered and squirmed. His fingers clutched her ass tightly, holding her in place.

“Seteth--” She gasped as he circled her clit with his tongue, before suckling at the bud. She sighed, rutting her hips over him. One hand left her ass, and she glanced over her shoulder to see him work his shaft, matching the movements of his tongue as he lapped greedily at her.

He moaned, the vibrations sending a jolt through her as he sucked again at her clit. She trembled. His tongue worked its way in circles around her entrance before fucking her, rolling in and out to tasted her sweet nectar. When he drew himself up to lap against her clit yet again, his lust-filled eyes met her gaze, sending a tingle down her spine. She grinded into his mouth.

As his motions became more frequent, she could feel him twitch under her. Byleth shook, trying to steady herself against the headboard of the bed as she came undone. She was panting, her face as red as his. The sensation of him sucking at her clit driving her wild between intermissions of licking.

He moaned, louder this time as his eyes rolled back, ravishing her. He twitched and keened, and Byleth felt a spurt of hot cum hit her ass. She looked over to see his spend across his belly and chest beneath her, his cock twitching as he bucked his hips, moaning as he suckled her. The sight was enough to pull her release from her, and she drenched him with a cry.

“Seteth!” She twitched, throwing her weight against the headboard. Breathless, she struggled to steady herself as he pulled himself from beneath her before she allowed herself to collapse over the pillows.

“You taste divine, my love.” He rasped, wiping his mouth with his arm.

“You are too kind.” She chuckled. “If you continue to outdo yourself I’m afraid I’ll lose my mind.”

He laughed, sitting up to place a sweet kiss on her lips. “Let us be on our way. The land calls for me.”


	27. Life Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Seteth complete the final ritual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> props to you if you get the reference for this chapter name, you're a REAL HARDCORE FE fan if you do! ;)
> 
> VINE SEX VINE SEX THEY'RE LIKE TENTACLES EEEEEE
> 
> Okay so basically my Seteth lookalike partner gave me the BEST idea for my next Setleth smutfic SO YALL ARE IN FOR A TREAT!!! Idek if I'll finish this one because I'm so eager to start the new one but ehhh I prolly should so get ready for some quick wrap up chapters LOL
> 
> I ADORE FERAL!SETETH but coherent tentacle vine Seteth is just as amazing
> 
> I just want him to be happy he deserves everything I love him so much

“These woods...” Byleth glanced around.  
Seteth nodded, dismounting the wyvern behind her. “The same as before. Their magic has tempered since the temple was destroyed. But…” He furrowed his brow. “With the destruction of the temple I wondered why the magic still lingered.”  
“You haven’t gone to investigate the temple?”  
“I do not dare.”

Byleth pursed her lips. She was curious now, intrigued. They weren’t far from the temple, and she considered seeking it out for a moment.  
“Byleth?” Seteth snapped her from her thoughts. “Don’t.” He shook his head. “Perhaps I should go hunt while you make camp.”  
“With what talents?” She scoffed. Seteth grumbled and relented.

“Please do not stray far.”

“I won’t. The magic is weaker now, right? We’re gods, aren’t we?” Byleth smirked. “Don’t worry.”  
She vanished into the forest. The thrum of magic pulsed through her, familiar, but weak. The golden light of the late afternoon dappled the forest floor, filtering through the trees as she wandered in a wide circle around the hollow where they had designated camp. Byleth reached out to feel the life around her, quieting her steps as she sensed potential prey.

She readied her powers to strike when she paused, feeling a great energy pass behind her. She turned to see Seteth wandering through the trees. She withdrew from her spot, stalking after him.

“Seteth? I thought you said you were making camp.” She hurried after him, a few steps behind. He didn’t answer her. The hair on her neck stood on end as the tingle of magic grew stronger. “Seteth?” She ran to his side, waving her hand in front of his face. He continued on, only turning slightly to her, his eyes glazed.

A chill shot down her spine. She knew he was most likely drawn to the temple once again, and whatever was left of it, she would be sure to destroy when they arrived. She followed him through the forest, wondering how he managed to perform the ritual the past few years in the north until it hit her. She looked around to see how sparse the forest was, the trees withered and gray, more than the usual winter foliage. Even the life she sensed was small, weak. Usually her hunts would be far quicker and bountiful.

She wondered if he even performed it these past years.

It was evident he hadn’t.

As he walked entranced before her, she spied the ruins ahead, a crumbling wall. She ran ahead to the ruins, summoning her strength to rip the ground apart. The earth rumbled and fractured, pulling apart to collapse the remnants of the structure.

But then the earth resisted her. She strained against it, feeling a force stop her. She cursed, throwing her energy into the destruction of the temple, yet the ground sealed and the ruins remained. A hand reached out and caught her arm.

Seteth stood there, staring at her with a frown. Silent.

“Why? Don’t you want this?” She asked. “Talk to me, Seteth!” His frown turned to a dangerous glare. “Seteth!”

His grip on her arm tightened. She jerked away, pulling free from him and snatching her arm back. She stumbled backwards, willing her energy again to devour the ruins and crumble them.

Vines whipped up from the earth to stabilize the remnants of the structure despite her efforts. She cursed as he faced her, enacting his will on the ruins against her own.  
“This isn’t you, Seteth. This place needs to be destroyed completely, you said so yourself!” She strained against his power, “This is the magic! You have more control now, this is your dominion!”

His eyes were wild, furious. The rest of his face was calm. He extended his arm towards her, and vines ensnared her, tangling over her limbs and pulling her to her knees. He moved towards her, looming over her with a scowl.  
“Seteth, listen to me! Seteth! _Cichol!_ ”

His eyes became lucid, snapping to hers. “Byleth.” He breathed.

“Control your power, Cichol. This is your domain!” She shouted.

“I know.” He growled.

Byleth snarled, summoning her power and sending out a wave of destruction to turn the vines ensnaring her to dust. She scrambled to her feet to face him, throwing out her hand to the ruins.

“Cichol. Seteth. Take charge of your domain, this isn’t what you wanted.” She stared at him. “You are a god, you answer to nothing!”  
The ground shook again.

Seteth roared, turning from her and throwing his hands out to the ruins. The earth caved in as they descended into blackness, the remnants of the temple finally disappearing with their combined efforts. Byleth collapsed, catching her breath as the ground re-sealed.

The magic in the air weakened greatly, though a small sensation lingered in the air, making it heavy. Through the ashen branches of the trees the sky glowed red from the setting sun. Seteth threw back his head and sighed, falling to his knees.

“Are you alright?” Byleth asked.

“That place haunted me for so long. I had been struggling with its power in recent years, but lately I couldn’t face it. I had no control. Now, I feel like I am finally free.”

She smiled. “I still feel some magic.”  
“Yes, but it’s the natural source. It’s the feeling of my true essence, my home.” Seteth beamed.

Byleth looked out over the flattened earth where the temple once stood. “So what now?”

He helped her to her feet, gaining a slight blush as he asked, “I would like to dance for you.”  
“Dance? We’ve danced before…”  
He shook his head. “Not like that.” A lazy smile crossed his face as he slinked a few meters away, into the clearing. He moved in a circle, his steps melting into a fluid grace. He threw his shoulders back, swaying his hips with each stride. The magic in the air shifted. Byleth’s breath hitched as she realized that what she sensed was _him_. Just as she was in the realm of the dead.

Seteth looked to her, meeting her gaze as he moved, twirling lightly on his feet. With the dusky crimson light of the sunset, the magic in the air grew warm and heavy. His movements shifted and somewhere along the line he shed his clothing. Byleth was enraptured by him, his beautiful form glistening.

His pants and smallclothes seemed to melt off of him, vanishing from his muscles to drift to the ground. After that he danced towards her. He was slow, his eyes darkening with each movement. His now half-hard cock bobbing with each step.  
Byleth swallowed the lump in her throat as he approached her, holding his hand to her. “Have I seduced you?” He crooned. Her eyes were wide, her face flushed. She nodded quickly, staring at him. All of him. “Would you…?” His face was flushed even as he moved with such confidence. She took his hand, letting him lead her movements.

He slid behind her, guiding her arms and steps through the dance. Seteth was subtle in his motions, and began to peel away her clothing, undressing her through the dance. With a twirl she found herself completely bare, with Seteth’s hands roaming over her. Their movements slowed as he pulled her closer to him, one arm snaking around to cup her ass, the other hand slipping down to her curls. His breath was hot against her cheek as he gazed down at her. She glanced up at him from the corner of her eye, her fingers trailing up his neck before her.

His cock pressed against her, precum smearing against her skin as they rocked in place. His eyes lidded and dark with lust, imploring her for further permission. She shivered, freezing in place.

“This… this is  _ the  _ ritual.” She whispered.

He nodded, smiling.  
“What do I need to do?”

He answered her with a kiss, licking her bottom lip in a question. She yielded to him, allowing his tongue access while she parted her legs slightly. Seteth dipped his fingers into her folds, his cock growing harder against her flesh. He grinded against her as he pulled away, panting against her lips.

She reached down to touch him, but he caught her wrist, holding it back away from him. His cock twitched against her as he bucked his hips, a small sigh pulling from him. A warmth hit her side, and she glanced down to see spurts of cum between them, spattering the ground.

A pulse rippled over the land and through the air as flora burst from the ground beneath them, the energy of the forest shifting. He seized her in a kiss, lustful, needy. Seteth began to pump his cock. She rested her hands on his chest, rubbing his soft green chest hair and leaning into him. He pulled back, taking a few steps backwards as vines rose from the ground and tangled around him.

The vines pulled him into the air, suspending him over the clearing in front of her as he worked his shaft. Then, he pulled his hands back, allowing the vines to envelop him and work his cock for him. Needless to say, Byelth was impressed. A vine worked its way into his asshole, drawing a moan from him.

There was a rhythm to the motions and movements of the flora around them and the vines. Byleth watched it all, seeing it was its own dance, and quickening.  _ Just like the drums.  _ She was captivated, watching him fuck himself with his holy vines, performing the ritual as he gazed down at her from across the clearing.

“Thank you, Byleth.” He sighed, ejaculating again over the ground. The land around him burst into life, the trees budding and blooming, green grass sprouting across the clearing and the forest floor. The ritual was complete, and the energy shifted from a sleepy blanket of magic to a lively thrum of life. The heartbeat of Fodlan.

Seteth lowered himself before her, smiling.

“You did it!” Byleth cheered.

“Without you, I couldn’t have. Having you here, being able to see you, to think about you, to touch you…” Seteth smiled, kissing her forehead. “You were just as important for the ritual, Byleth. I’m in love with you.” He took her hands and kissed them.

“I love you, Seteth.” She leapt up, throwing her arms over his neck and kissed him deeply. He melted into her, vines coiling around them both and pulling them ever closer.

His cock hard against her once more, he murmured into her ear, “Would you like to celebrate?”

“Yes,” She rasped, reaching to pump him. He moaned, thrusting into her touch as he palmed her breast. The vines shifted around them as he laid back and she crawled over him. Byleth was quick to mount him, eager and aroused by his earlier display.

He shivered under her as she took him, sliding over him with ease from her wet excitement. He still stretched her and she needed time to adjust, and he was happy to oblige, kissing her patiently. When she whined and bucked her hips, they found rhythm together, and she rode him, taking his massive cock with loud moans.

Vines tangled over them further, sliding over her torso and coiling around her breasts. She tossed her head and arched her back, glancing briefly behind her to see a vine slip beneath Seteth between his cheeks. Another vine brushed against her backside in a question.  
“You can feel them all, can’t you?” She realized.  
“Yes.” He moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head.

“Then take me, Seteth. Take all of me.” She whispered, leaning down to kiss him. He moaned into her lips, his vine slipping into her backside gently as she rode him. More vines entangled them, drawing them closer and tighter together, gaining delicious friction between them.

Release came to her swiftly. She continued on, riding out her orgasm and desperate for more. Seteth was happy to oblige, enjoying every inch of her. The vines shifted them, lifting them up into the air and tying them together. While they were no longer as free to move, their bodies writhed against each other for sweet friction, enjoying hours of pleasure into the night.

Seteth moaned, panting as his hips twitched against Byleth’s, needy. “I’m so close.”  
Byleth had been riding the edge for hours, enjoying the feel of him and his vines. She moaned, squirming in the vines as her pussy clenched over him, trembling. The vines moved deeper into their holes, Seteth finally keening. His cock twitched before she felt his hot spend fill her, and her release followed. Their moans were cut short as they were desperate to kiss, their tongues coiling like the vines.

\---

Byleth awoke in a blooming field of flowers, the morning sun against her skin. A warm breeze rustled the blooms against her. She opened her eyes to find her pillow was Seteth’s chest, rising and falling with steady breaths, an arm around her. Happiness welled inside her at the vision and the feel of life around her.

It wasn’t long before Seteth joined her in the waking world and while they celebrated the successful revival of spring and restoration of Fodlan, the moment was brief as their thoughts turned to the immediate future. The war was still ongoing and they needed to meet the front lines to seize Garreg Mach.

Byleth shared with Seteth her priority and wish to save Edelgard and defeat Those Who Slither In The Dark. Seteth shared his goal to face Rhea. The siege seemed to be the perfect opportunity to face this, and now was the time to move forward.

Mounting the wyvern, they turned South.


	28. Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth and Byleth prepare to face off against Those Who Slither In The Dark and Rhea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit sloppy, and I feel it is another rushed climax. I'm sorry. But hey, I know most of you don't care cause you're here for the smut so it's okay! :D one or two more chapters should wrap this story up, then I have a wonderful new treat of Setleth lovins to follow!

Kingdom and Alliance troops surrounded Garreg Mach. Byleth and Seteth descended over the encampment, landing beside the war tent. Claude, Dimitri, and Rhea were inside, pouring over the map of Garreg Mach as they discussed strategy.

Their attention snapped to Seteth and Byleth as they entered. Dimitri and Claude greeted them with small smiles, while Rhea approached them both with open arms. She swept them into a hug.  
“You’ve done well to bring Spring to Fodlan. We shall celebrate once we take our victory.” She beamed. Seteth tensed, wary of her. Rhea leaned into his ear, whispering, “Is it done?”  
“I--”  
“You have won her over, have you not?”  
He croaked, unable to answer. She stepped back and frowned, looking between them. He and Byleth made a point to keep their distance upon arrival, though it was the last thing they wanted to do.

She gave him that dangerous look, the one that warned him of dire consequences if he disappointed her. He stood his ground. Seteth had no patience left for Rhea’s demands and selfishness.

“I’ve devised a plan,” Claude announced. “Dimitri will lead a main charge up to the gates, creating a distraction. Rhea, you will join him to add pressure and give the illusion that this is our only front. Meanwhile, myself, Seteth, and the professor will bring a small flying force up from the side and sneak in. From there, we’ll take on Edelgard.”

“We have reason to believe Those Who Slither In The Dark will be with Edelgard. I hope to join you after breaching the walls.” Rhea folded her arms.

“Then let’s go.” Dimitri straightened himself. He looked to Byleth in the doorway, and Seteth instinctively stepped in front of her. Dimitri raised his eyebrows, something flashing in his eyes. He took his leave, Rhea joining his side. Seteth tensed. Rhea still did not trust him fully, not that he could blame her. The demigod was likely to ascend after a great battle like this, and would be a force to be reckoned with.

Dimitri and Rhea led the charge, while Seteth, Byleth, and Claude took a handful of soldiers with them around the flanks of Garreg Mach. Edelgard wasn’t unprepared, setting fire to most of the pathways leading up the mountainside, incinerating infantry battalions before they could be extinguished by rain.

Not just any rain, but a deluge brought on by the sky god, Rhea. She summoned the wind and rain to be at the backs of Dimitri’s charge, which only proved to be a challenge for Seteth and Claude’s wyverns. Tossed about in the tumultuous gales, they at last reached the walls of the monastery, and landed by the Goddess Tower.

The small force advanced across the cathedral, felling any enemies who crossed their paths. Powerful mages attempted to strike them down with blasts of dark magic unlike any they had ever seen. Agents of Those Who Slither In The Dark. Wary, they pressed on, arriving at the archbishop’s audience chamber.

Edelgard awaited them, surrounded by her peers, as well as a pale, wrinkled man with white eyes. “Edelgard, please. You do not have to do this. You do not have to kill!” Byleth stepped forward, pleading.

Seteth kept close to her side, watching the enemy’s every move.

“I am sorry my teacher, but Rhea has toyed with us all. She is a god, and is manipulating us. Shouldn’t the people govern themselves without such interference?”  
“I agree, but this isn’t the way.” Byleth pleaded.

The pale man whispered something in Edelgard’s ear. Her eyes flashed with rage as her glare hardened, her face warping into a snarl.

“You… I feel it now. I understand why you have changed… It all makes sense…” Edelgard growled. “You’re one of  _ them _ .”

Seteth’s stomach churned.  
“All of you are…” Edelgard’s voice rose, pointing her axe at them.  
“Please Edelgard, we don’t have to fight!” Byleth shouted.

“No, it is too late.” The white-haired girl snarled. The pale-skinned man next to her began to chant, and a horrible cracking sound echoed through the chamber. Edelgard screeched, doubling over. Her skin bubbled, her body shifting and warping. Black magic enveloped her form, whirling around her. Her peers fled from her side, horrified at the sight. “If I am to win, then I must become a god to face gods.” Her voice was deep and distorted as she rose, towering over the room as a terrifying black beast. Her red eyes settled over them in a furious glare.

A great hand with lance-like fingers swept across the room at them. Seteth shoved Byleth out of the way as the fingers coiled around him, crushing him in their grip. He cried out.  
“This is the power of a god? So weak. We do not need such lowly beings controlling us!” Edelgard hissed. Her grip tightened, and Seteth’s vision blurred as his bones popped. Tears gathered in his eyes, streaming down his cheeks.

Claude was quick to move, firing arrows at Edelgard. Her soldiers stood frozen in terror or fled the room, while the pale skinned man cackled behind her. Byleth charged at Edelgard, swiping her sword at her arm in an attempt to free Seteth. She dodged with a roar, striking at her former Professor.

Dimitri and Rhea burst through the door. Seteth cried out, “No. Do not let him ascend!” He pleaded to Byleth.

Byleth glanced back at Dimitri, his eyes glowing with rage as he saw Edelgard. She rushed between them as he lunged at Edelgard, hoping to prevent Rhea from creating the monster she desired. Rhea cursed Edelgard, joining Dimitri’s side wielding a sword. Claude swore, joining Byleth back to back as they faced off.

“What are you doing, Byleth?” Rhea demanded. “You’d dare defend this heretic?”  
“We don’t need to kill her. This is wrong!” Byleth said. “Please, Rhea. Listen to me. Edelgard is not the enemy.”  
“You lie!” Rhea spat.

“I’ll have her head!” Dimitri bellowed.

The pale skinned man continued to chant, urging Edelgard on. Byleth’s attention shot to him, and she charged after him, commanding Claude cover her. Seteth wheezed as Edelgard’s grip crushed his chest.

\---

Byleth needed to fell the man behind Edelgard, the one behind Those Who Slither In The Dark. To turn one of her dear students into an abomination, a strange anti-diety… She only hoped that she could save Edelgard after killing him.

She swung her sword, knowing that her mark would hit true as the blade extended and soared through the air. A sharp pain shot through her stomach. The pale man’s head rolled over the floor. Byleth froze in her tracks, meeting a painful resistance in her gut. She looked down to see a long, lancelike finger impaling her.

Coughing, a warm trickle of blood dripped down her chin. Power rushed through her as a strange new instinct kicked in. Her vision darkened and there was a rush of wind, pulling her backward.

She was in the realm of the dead, her wound gone. Edelgard lay crumpled on the ground before her, the black monstrous shell around her completely gone. Seteth lay a few meters away, gasping. The black world around her sang her name, the river of souls flowing just below the horizon, which was broken by the silhouette of her palace.

Byleth no longer felt pain, only energy. “Edelgard.” She said softly. The white-haired girl pulled her head up, dark circles under hollow eyes. She could feel her energy slipping away, half dead already.

“Professor…” Edelgard wheezed. “I am so sorry.”  
“I never wanted this.” Byleth shook her head. “I wanted to save you, and I have failed you.”

“She’s… dying…” Seteth grunted, pulling himself to his feet. While he seemed to heal himself quicking in her divine realm, a mortal was far from lucky. Byleth glanced to Seteth, meeting his gaze. He held Edelgard’s pain in his eyes. As the god of life, he could feel it slipping away.

Byleth blanched. “Edelgard, you cannot return to the mortal realm. You are too far gone.” She could feel the barrier for her mortal student closing even now, it was too late. “But I can still save you.”  
“I don’t want your pity. I deserve nothing.” Edelgard sobbed.  
Byleth inhaled sharply, extending her hand to Edelgard. “Become the guardian of this realm, protect your fate from oblivion. I care about you too much to let you go like this.”

“Byleth…” Seteth gasped.

“Please Edelgard.” Byleth asked. The girl only had a few more seconds.

Trembling, Edelgard reached out for her hand and took it. Byleth felt a fraction of her power flow into Edelgard, reviving her, changing her. The color returned to her face, the circles under her eyes fading. She gasped as energy rushed through her, saving her fragile life.

“Professor…” Edelgard whispered. “You saved me.”  
Byleth frowned and shook her head, “I wanted to save you, but I fear I may have cursed you in my own selfishness to protect you.” The realization came swiftly as her power traversed their hands. “I am so very sorry Edelgard. You are now immortal, a demigod.”  
Edelgard hung her head. “I cannot return to Fodlan.”  
“I will not allow that now. Nor will the others. It is not safe for you.” Byleth replied. “But watch over this place. The palace,” She pointed to the palace on the horizon, “Will have all your needs.”

“Will I be able to return one day?”  
Seteth stepped in, “Someday.”  
Byleth turned to him. “I’m sorry. It was all I could do.”  
He nodded. “I understand. I understand how you feel. I did not wish to bring forth another god, but it was out of necessity.”  
“Come.” Byleth extended her hand to him. She turned away from Edelgard, unable to watch as the girl coped with her new fate. “You will not be able to leave without me.” He clasped her hand, and she pulled them away from the realm, back to Garreg Mach.

Thunder cracked as they appeared back in the audience chamber of the monastery. Rhea, Dimitri, and Claude now were in a standoff over the body of the pale man. Confusion lingered in the air.

Seteth squeezed her hand in his.

“Teach!” Claude gasped.

“Professor.” Dimitri tensed.

Rhea’s eyes flicked to their clasped hands. Her lips curled into a smile, though her eyes betrayed it.

“Seteth. You have lied to me.”  
Seteth stiffened, “Rhea, it is time we stand down. We should no longer tamper in mortal affairs.”  
“Why did you lie, Seteth?” Rhea asked, her voice soft. She looked to Byleth, “Why did you take Dimitri’s ascension from him?”  
“Rhea, this isn’t right and you know it.” Byleth stood her ground. Claude knocked an arrow, readying himself. Dimitri looked between Rhea and them.

“Professor, why are you turning against the Archbishop?” Dimitri asked.

“She does not care about us, or Fodlan. She never did. She made you a demigod to serve her own purposes.” Seteth snarled. “She only wanted control of a world she lost long ago.”  
“You would stand against me, god of earth? After I protected you and your daughter?” Rhea’s voice was cold. “You take our only allies away from me? You take my dreams and lie about them?”  
Byleth’s grip over Seteth’s hand tightened. They stood together. Dimitri, now unsettled, shrank back, joining Claude’s side. Rhea snarled, hurling a hand at them as a bolt of lighting shattered the tension of the room. They were thrown back from the explosive force.

Byleth clutched Seteth tightly, both of them embracing the other to see if they were okay. Rhea’s fury became a tempest. She turned her attention to Claude and Dimitri. She raised her hands towards them, preparing another strike.

Seteth was on his feet before Byleth, vines exploding from the walls to tangle around Rhea’s hands, binding them back. She screeched, lightning shooting out and shattering the windows and torching the vines. Seteth winced and Byleth could feel the loss of life.

Byleth scrambled to her feet as Seteth continued to throw vines at Rhea. Claude loosed arrows at Rhea, striking her through the shoulder and legs. Dimitri rushed to Seteth’s side, hurling his lance toward Rhea. Byleth took the distraction as an opportunity, summoning all her might. She lunged at Rhea from the side, her hand grasping over the sky god’s face and holding her still as the touch of death took its hold. The great force of life and energy crumpled before her as Rhea screeched. The scream faded to a croak as Byleth felt the destruction ravage Rhea’s soul and drain her completely, releasing the energy into the air.

Rhea’s body withered then turned to dust, the tempest calming, a small breeze blowing the remains of the god into oblivion. A strange freedom and peace filled the air. Dimitri and Claude gasped, jaws slack as they stared at the empty air where Rhea once stood.

Seteth’s hand slipped into hers. Before she could protest, she felt the force of life collide with her force of death, tempering the magic that tingled through her palm and fingertips. She looked to him, and he smiled in assurance.

“You could never hurt me.” He whispered. “We are two sides of the same coin.”

“Thank you.” She breathed.

“She’s gone.” Dimitri said.

“What will happen now that there is no sky god?” Claude asked.

“Fodlan has not had much use for gods for some time now.” Seteth explained. “Things will continue as normal. If such mediation is needed, someone will rise to it, by way of nature. Rhea was twisted, no longer suited to be a god.”

“And we are?” Claude chuckled.

“There is no reason for you to use your powers now that the war has ended. We all must do our part to rebuild, and keep our distance from interfering with the affairs of mortals as gods.” He said.

Byleth frowned. “But they’re kings.”  
“I maintained my duties as an advisor as if I were a mortal. Everything I did was for the best interest of Fodlan. Rhea used her position and power in a self-serving manner. I do not think you would do such a thing.” Seteth said. “That is why I had confidence in giving Claude the gift.”  
“And what about me?” Dimitri asked.  
Seteth frowned. “I do not know. You have much to learn and grow, and I know you have scars that still need to heal. But maybe, together, we can work to unify Fodlan and leave our immortal charges behind us.”  
“Do you think that is possible?” Claude asked.  
“I do.” Seteth smiled. “If I’ve learned anything, it’s that just because we have these skills, this great potential, doesn’t mean it’s necessary or needed. We can do great things on our own, and before you three gained your divinity you were already on the right path. Of that I have no doubt.”  
“The war is over. Fodlan has spring again and there will be no more famine. Let’s work to make things better and safer for everyone.” Byleth agreed. She took Seteth’s hands in hers.  
“Dimitri, shall we?” Claude asked with a smile, offering his hand.  
Dimitri blushed and nodded, taking Claude’s hand. The four of them left to announce to the world a new era of peace.


	29. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gods and demigods rebuild Fodlan for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short end, but I hope you like it!

  
“Teacher?” Edelgard looked up to see Byleth looming in the doorway of the palace.  
“You’ve done well, Edelgard. I thank you.” Byleth smiled, opening her arms to Edelgard and hugging her.  
“You’ve come for me?”  
“I have.” She nodded. “A unified Fodlan needs you to help the former Empire. We all must heal. Are you up to the task?”  
Edelgard stared at her feet. “I feel unworthy.”  
“I trust you. I’ve trusted Claude and Dimitri as well. And you three had better not kill each other or I’ll lock you all down here permanently.” She chuckled, joking.  
Edelgard smiled, meeting Byleth’s gaze. She nodded, taking her teacher’s hand. They left the realm of the dead to return to Fodlan.

\---

The world was at peace. Dimitri, Claude, and Edelgard wandered through their respective territories to help rebuild. As former leaders they still held their obligation to their people, but harbored no ill will betwixt themselves. Byleth became the ruler of the unified Fodlan, with Seteth faithfully at her side as her Prime Minisiter and Consort.

They opened Fodlan to the rest of the world, ushering in an era of prosperity, good trade, and peace. After decades had passed, they entrusted Fodlan’s rule to the people, having spent a lifetime to build the supporting infrastructure for independent governance without authority. This included healthcare and social protections, trusts and economic policy to support and help a working class thrive. At last, the world was truly free.

Dimitri and Claude married, partnering up to travel the world together. Edelgard returned to watch over the realm of the dead with her companions from the Black Eagles. Confident that the world was finally safe enough for his daughter, Seteth allowed the god of light Flayn to live her life and pursue her dreams on her own.

Byleth and Seteth, now tired of being in the public eye and having their decisions carry so much weight, were relieved to step down and retire to a small cottage in the mountains where they bred and raised wyverns and farmed their homestead. After a long winter, the land called for Seteth once again, and Byleth took his hand as they took flight over Fodlan to usher in Spring once more.


	30. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their work restoring Fodlan is done, Byleth and Seteth retire. What will their next adventure be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY END UP HAVING TWINS BECAUSE WHY NOT

Byleth stood overlooking the lake, painted like the sunset sky. Glowing flowers bloomed behind her in the treetop hut. Seteth strolled out to join her side, shedding his robe.  
“Is something the matter my love?” He asked.  
“I was just thinking.” Byleth said, her gaze unblinking from the horizon.  
“About?”  
“The world is at peace now. We have a comfortable life at last. I’ve had a wonderful time with you, rebuilding, travelling…”  
A lump formed in Seteth’s throat. “And?”  
“I’m thinking about what is next for us.” She sighed.  
He kissed her shoulder, embracing her from behind. “Whatever it is, I know where I’ll be. Right here.”  
She smiled, turning to kiss him. “I know.”

“Everything is ready for the ritual.” He murmured into her ear. “Even the herbs.”  
“About that…” She met his gaze. “I don’t think I want the herbs this time.”  
His eyes grew wide, his face flushing. “You mean--?”  
She nodded. “I’d like to have a child with you, Seteth. I love you. I think the world is safe now, and I would love to have one more person to share it with.”

He sighed and kissed her, his smile pressing against hers. “I love you so much Byleth.” He whispered, taking her hands in his. “If that is what you wish, I would want nothing more.”

She pulled him back into the hut onto the bed of flowers. She brushed her fingers into his hair as she kissed him deeply, pulling off the rest of his clothes. He all to eagerly disrobed her, his eyes darkening with lust.  
“I do not know if I can hold back from this.” He warned. “I am a fertility god…”

“I remember how you were before, all those years ago.” She whispered before nibbling his ear. He shuddered against her, vines entangling their now naked forms. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
He growled in approval, his hands trailing down her sides and hooking her hips against him. They rolled over until he steadied himself over her, cradling her against him with one arm behind her back. His cock pressed against her wet slit and he groaned from the wet heat.  
She grinded against him with a whine and he propped at her entrance, sliding in effortlessly from her slick arousal. The moan that rumbled from his chest was almost beastial as his eyes grew glazed. She panted, adjusting as he stilled inside her. Even in his fervent lust he was patient and gentle with her, until she begged him otherwise.

And she did indeed signal otherwise.

A buck of her hips against him had Seteth pinning her down and rutting into her as he devoured her with kisses and bites along her neck. One of his eager hands brushed over her breast, rolling a nipple between his thumb and finger. She arched her back and keened, pulling another unhold noise from him as he quickened his pace.

Harder, faster, deeper. Seteth couldn’t get enough of her, as if it was the very first time. He would have her endlessly, just as he had so many times before, but this time he was guaranteed a result. A beautiful future bloomed before him amidst the glowing buds as he envisioned a child--their child--in her arms as she snuggled against him.

“Ah, Seteth!” Her cry snapped him from his fantasy back to the act. He hummed as she came over him. He brushed a hand from her cheek into her hair before grabbing a handful of it and pulling. She arched her back again as he whispered loving and depraved things into her ear before biting the nape of her neck and pulling another orgasm from her.

She panted, needy, desperate for him, begging him for his seed. He pulled from her, flipping her over and hiking her hips into him as he took her again from behind. His hands dug into her hips before trailing up to her ribs and forcing her to meet his hard thrusts, pounding into her relentlessly.

She adored it, begging for more with ragged breaths, screaming his name.

His balls ached and tightened, his body twitching as it tensed and prepared for release. Vines tightened around their limbs and coiled them together, pressing them closer. Seteth was desperate for more friction, sliding his thumb into her asshole and pressing it against his cock through her thin wall. She screamed, tensing again.

“Cum for me, Seteth. Please cum inside of me!”

“Ah, Byleth!” He threw back his head and thrust into her, holding her against him as he spilled into her. His eyes rolled back in his head as he continued to ejaculate, spurt after spurt continuing far more than he ever had before. She joined him in another orgasm of her own. He filled her until she leaded between them, some of his spend dripping onto the flowers resulting in a few new buds. He collapsed over her, rolling them onto their sides so he could stay inside spooning her, making sure that she would stay as full of him as possible, ensuring his success as a fertility god.

He nuzzled into her neck, kissing her and humming as his cock twitched inside. “Byleth,” He whispered. “I love you so much.”  
“I love you too, Seteth.” She sighed, turning her head slightly and parting her lips to his desperate worshipful kiss.  
“You’ll be… you’ll be carrying my child.” He couldn’t help but smile at the thought, a proud father for the second time.

“Our child.” She whispered, taking hold of his hand and guiding it over her womb. “I love you.”   



End file.
